Collection of unfinished stories
by SilverDragonflymoon
Summary: Inside will be a mix of stories from all different fandoms, each chapter is a new fandom and they will have plots so you can skip over them if they are not to your liking. Hopefully to give them each a shot and if you like an idea wish to finish writing it please let me know. Cross posted on Archive Of Our Own under same name.
1. SPNHarry Potter (Female Harry)

**Hello everyone,**

 **Don't worry the story 'Seeing the Truth of the Past' is still being written I am currently up to rewriting a flashback of Harley and Loki before Dean and Sam head to ranger station.**

 **In this fanfiction collection there will be are old stories I have decided need to go up some are from 2008 to now I will be placing the dates of when I last saved them on the top of each story.**

 **Some stories have one or some have up to eight chapters yet I have finished them or I lost the idea to write something else and if you like an idea or story and wish to write it let me know I will send you the documents.**

 **All stories have the plot plus which fandom they belong to at the beginning so if there is a series you do not like you can wait till the next one and they will be random due to the fact I am going over each story to fix mistakes or add notes at the bottom.**

* * *

 **There are over 45 stories that I started and these stories likely to appear are from these fandoms:**

 **Batman (all types)**

 **Young Justice  
**

 **TMNT**

 **Supernatural**

 **Sailor Moon**

 **Harry Potter  
**

 **Cardcaptors  
**

 **Tsubasa Chronicles  
**

 **Justice League**

 **X-Men**

 **Charmed**

 **Buffy**

 **Thunderbirds**

 **Arrowverse**

 **Some of these crossover with others in the list.**

 **There are so many others but these are the main ones that will appear and I hope you like some of them.**

* * *

 **All chapters I have written will joined together.**

 **Thank you and the first unfinished story is below with fandom, plot and tiny bit of the story.  
**

 **SilverDragonflyMoon**

* * *

 **Saved on 17/10/2016**

 **Supernatural/Harry Potter**

 **Plot  
**

 **Female Harry.** Chuck and Amara decide to stay on Earth in the bunker with the Winchesters. Chuck recreates Nick's body for Lucifer and decides to bring back his other children, seeing there was peace between Amara and him. Amara brought back Bobby Singer, John and Mary Winchester for the brothers who helped bring peace between her and Chuck.

Chuck brings back Raphael and Gabriel saving Michael for last due to the strength of Michael would need Chuck and his other three sons to bring him back, heal his mind of the cage. What they do not know is Michael left as soon as Sam pulled him into the cage leaving a small piece of grace behind to protect Adam and he goes to a created body that Selene makes for him and left America to find out more of his father's creations. Chuck tries to find Michael, but somehow Michael had hidden himself deep and Rowena decides to help by using blood of Adam Milligan and the bit of grace to find the wayward Archangel, well they get a surprise.

 **Michael/Selene (Female Harry).**

The big bad will be Abaddon, who had a back up plan if she was killed and she has been in hiding and healing since then.

* * *

 **Prologue**

It had been two weeks since Chuck's near death and it has been 12 days since he and his older sister had taken up to living at the Bunker.

Amara gifted the Winchester brothers not only the return of Bobby Singer but also their parents for reuniting her brother and herself to how they were before Amara was locked away.

The three returned and after the brothers explained everything from their deaths to now, John still glared at Crowley and Rowena, but decided to be civil around the two for helping his sons.

Chuck decided to bring back his eldest sons, Lucifer already returned with Nick's body repaired and able to hold Lucifer without skin falling off.

After he brought back Gabriel and Raphael, Chuck knew it would take a lot of energy to bring back Michael for not only was Michael the eldest Archangel, but from what Lucifer had told the large group was Michael's mind was gone and only his grace was protecting Adam and Chuck knew it would be a while before Michael was back to himself.

The next day, only Chuck and the Archangels were in the library, where there was a bed ready for Michael to slowly heal and for Raphael to help Adam's mind as well. Chuck brought Adam's body forth from the cage, however as the grace of Michael and Adam appeared the grace disappeared as Adam's body was placed on the bed, Chuck was in shock and he fell to his knees, he could not sense his eldest son anywhere and Gabriel squatted down to Chuck as Raphael healed Adam Milligan who woke with a gasp and looked around at the books and weapons.

"Where am I?" he asked and Lucifer walked over.

"You are safe, can I ask why Michael is not possessing you right now?" Lucifer asked and Adam looked at the four strangers in front of him.

"Who are you all?" he asked ignoring Lucifer.

"We best get everyone in here and then Adam Milligan please explain where Michael is" Gabriel stated calmly and Adam nodded.

Soon everyone got back to the library, John ran over and hugged Adam after being informed it was his youngest son and Mary gave a hug to the young man.

"So now you know who everyone is please tell us where Michael is" Lucifer asked from the table and Adam gulped.

"After Sam took control back from Lucifer pulling Michael and I into the cage, Michael quickly took away a small piece of grace and placed it around my mind with the illusion of it slowly breaking and he told me that the small grace will protect me and make anyone believe I was gone and Michael's mind broken" everyone looked amazed and Gabriel frowned.

"Michael never showed those tricks to me" he stated and Lucifer looked at him.

"Michael taught a few to me before you were created however I know he kept a lot he created to himself" Lucifer frowned as he crossed his arms "Michael has been here on Earth the entire time and no one sensed him" Lucifer stated calmly.

"No, I felt him fall in to the cage then I could feel you both within the cage, I felt Gabriel's death as well as Raphael's death" Chuck stood and walked over to the map of the world "Michael would have seen his siblings fall to my near death yet he makes no appearance" Amara walked over to her brother and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Michael must have kept a lot of tricks and spells to himself in case of something happening" Gabriel stated calmly and Dean crossed his arms.

"Adam, while you were being his vessel did you see anything" Dean asked and Adam frowned.

"One thing well person who was covered in shadows then Michael placed me a sleep before waking me for the battle and then leaving" Adam explained and Chuck looked at him.

"I can look into your mind and find out who and where Michael could have gone even after he placed you asleep" Adam nodded and Chuck walked over and placed his hand on Adam's forehead.

* * *

 ** _Adam's memory_**

 _Chuck watched as Michael appeared in a room that looked dark and creepy._

" _Michael" a female voice sounded and Chuck could felt Michael smile._

" _Selene, you are alright" Michael crossed the room and a young teen came from the shadows, Chuck saw deep emerald green eyes and dark red hair._

" _I am coping, I see you have a new vessel" she stated._

" _Adam Milligan, he is the half brother of Dean Winchester" Selene nodded and walked over to a bed._

" _Well the vessel I am making should be ready soon, then you can be free" Selene stated and Michael walked over to the bed and Chuck saw a young man with black hair and a light tan on fair skin._

" _Selene, are you sure this will not wear you down" Michael asked hugging the young woman._

" _Michael, I will be fine, you mustn't worry" Selene told him placing a hand on his cheek with a soft smile._

 **Sorry that is all I have of the story, this was all that was on the document and I can not remember what I was going to write next, I may return to this with I get an idea for it to continue.**


	2. The Dark Knight (Batman Begins)

**Saved on 13/4/2013**

 **The Dark Knight Trilogy**

 **Plot** – What if Bruce Wayne had a twin sister? Starts in the first movie 'Batman Begins'.

* * *

Thomas and Martha Wayne were proud parents of two young 10 year old twins, their oldest by 5 minutes was Bruce who had black hair and dark brown eyes, while their youngest was called Elizabeth, who had black hair and light blue eyes.

Thomas decided to take Martha, Elizabeth and Bruce to the opera.

As the four sat watching the opera, Bruce was becoming scared due to the people dressing like bats and he looked around.

"Can we go? Please" Bruce whispered his eyes showing fear.

"Okay. Let's go" Thomas said and Martha looked at her boys as they started to stand and she took a hold of Elizabeth's hand..

The family left the opera house and out a back way.

"What's wrong, Bruce?" Martha asked starting to put her coat on and then Elizabeth's coat.

"No, no. it was me, I just needed some fresh air. A little bit of opera goes a long way. Right Bruce?" Thomas said winking at his son and he nodded.

"Mummy, that opera was weird I didn't understand it" Elizabeth said as she walked beside her mother down Park Row, when a man shoveled a gun into Thomas's face.

"Wallets, Jewellery" Elizabeth hid behind her mother while Bruce was shielded by Thomas "come on, fast" the man hissed in a rush.

"That's fine" Thomas replied calmly reaching for his wallet moving Bruce closer to Martha.

"Fast" the man said making Martha hug Bruce and Elizabeth close to her.

"Take it easy, take it easy, here you go" Thomas handed his wallet to the gunman and the man pushed it to the ground "It's fine, It's fine, now just take it and go".

"I said jewellery" the man hissed and just before Thomas could say anything, he moved in front of Martha when he was shot just before Martha who was killed the minute she hit the ground and the man shot Thomas before running away.

"Mummy" Elizabeth yelled as the man ran around the corner and she cried.

"Bruce" Thomas Wayne's voice was quiet and Bruce looked at him "Don't be afraid, take care of your sister" that was the last words he spoke as his eyes close and Bruce was in shock.

Alfred was in shock, Martha and Thomas were killed, Bruce and Elizabeth were unhurt, but the young children were in shock and Alfred raced down to the Police department where the two were being kept safe off the streets.

Meanwhile, Bruce was hugging their father's jacket like Elizabeth holding her mothers.

"Lizzie" Bruce whispered to his younger sister and she cried.

Just as Bruce looked up, a police officer came in and went their level.

"Are these your parents?" both children moved away from him "It's okay" the officer got Thomas's jacket and put it around Bruce while going and doing the same with Elizabeth with Martha's jacket "There you two are" the young officer looked at both children "It will be alright" Gordon looked towards the door as another man came in.

"Gordon" the man nodded and left the two Wayne heirs before the other man came in.

"Hey, good news, we got him" Bruce and Elizabeth looked down "He will get life, if I have any say in it, but I don't I pray he will" the man told them and before they could do anything, Alfred came in and hugged the two close to him.

"Come on, I will take you home" Bruce nodded and got up, but Elizabeth didn't "Miss" Elizabeth looked at him.

"Alfred, nothing will be the same will it?" she asked and Alfred looked at her.

"Take heart little one, the world is big, but you will find hope in the light" Alfred told her and the butler took the two back in the mansion.

Three days later, the funeral was about to start but Alfred couldn't find Elizabeth, Bruce was down already in the car, but Elizabeth wasn't in her room or Bruce's.

"Miss Elizabeth" Alfred called panicked and he walked towards the master room, the room that Bruce will have when he turns 18.

There sleeping in her little black dress and shoes was Elizabeth her hand surrounding a necklace.

Alfred sat on the bed and sighed.

"Sleep young miss, I will be back later" Alfred whispered and pulled Elizabeth's shoes off and placed her in the bed.

Later after the funeral, Bruce and Alfred were out the front of the mansion when one of the board members of Wayne Enterprises came up to the two.

"You're in excellent hands, we'll be watching the empire, when you and your sister grow up, it'll be waiting for you" the man left and Alfred lead Bruce back inside and saw Elizabeth standing on the stairs.

"Miss Elizabeth" Alfred asked and she ran to him and Bruce.

"Don't ever go, Alfred, please" she whispered and he hugged her.

"I will not nor will your brother" Alfred told her and Bruce looked at his sister.

"I promise, Lizzie" Bruce whispered and she smiled tears falling down her cheeks.

Later that night, around dinner Bruce was standing in his room when Alfred came in.

"I thought I might prepare a little supper" Alfred waited before starting to leave "Very well" when Bruce turned and faced him.

"Alfred?" Bruce whispered.

"Yes, Master Bruce?" Alfred answered.

"It was my fault, Alfred, I made them leave the theater... If I hadn't gotten scared" Alfred heart broke at the young boy.

"No... no... no... It was nothing that you or your sister did... It was him and him alone, plus your sister told me she didn't blame you for leaving, she didn't understand the play at all. Do you understand?" Alfred told him and Elizabeth came into the room.

"I miss them, Alfred, I miss them so much" Bruce muttered and hugged the man.

"So do I, Master Bruce" Alfred replied and saw Elizabeth standing behind them "Miss Elizabeth, come here" she ran to him and hugged both of them.

* * *

 **7 years later**

A seventeen year old Bruce Wayne was following Alfred though the front doors.

"Will you be heading back to Princeton after the hearing, sir or can I persuade you to stay on for a day or two? Miss Elizabeth is around the grounds, somewhere" Alfred told the young man.

"I'm not heading back at all" Bruce replied and the two headed up the stairs.

"You don't like it there?" Alfred asked and Bruce looked up the stairs.

"I like it fine, they just don't feel the same way" Bruce answered.

"I've prepared the master bedroom" Alfred told him.

"No, my room will be fine" Bruce told him and Alfred looked at him.

"With all due respect, sir, Wayne Manor is your house as well as sister's home, but with you being the oldest, the manor falls to your hands" Alfred told him with a bit of anger.

"No, Alfred, it's my father's house and it can be now Elizabeth's" Bruce answered.

"Your father is dead and your sister is busy with her studies and she will be away soon" Alfred said to Bruce.

"This place is a mausoleum, if I have my way, I'll burn the damn thing down brick by brick" Bruce answered and a angry female voice came from above them.

"You will do such thing Bruce" both men looked and saw a waist length black haired 17 year old Elizabeth Wayne on the floor they were walking to.

"Elizabeth" Bruce said and she glared making Bruce a little nervous.

"You should leave after the hearing" Elizabeth hissed and she walked passed them and out of the doors.

Alfred left Bruce at his room and Bruce looked around it, photos and old toys were littered around and he sighed when he saw a photo of his parents, it was one when Martha found out she was pregnant with himself and Elizabeth.

Bruce unpacked his beg and tool out a gun before leaving down stairs where Rachel Dawes was standing.

"Alfred still keeps the condensed milk on the top shelf" Bruce told her and she looked at him.

"Hasn't he noticed you're tall enough to reach now?" Rachel replied and she walked towards him.

"Old habits die hard, I guess" Bruce answered and Elizabeth entered.

"Hi Rach, how are you?" she asked, her hair in a braid while she wore a dress of black silk to her knees with high heels.

"Elizabeth, stunning as always, still you are always looking good, I hear you are heading to great things you are now a police officer" Rachel told her best friend and together the three of them headed to the court room where the hearing was.

"The depression hit working people, like Mr. Chill, hardest of all, his crime was appalling, yes, but it was motivated not by greed, but by desperation... Given the 14 years served as well as his extraordinary level of cooperation... with one of this office's most important investigations... We strongly endorse his petition for early release" the lawyer told the court at large.

"Mr. Chill?" the judge called.

"Your Honor... not a day goes by that I don't wish I could take back what I did. Sure I was desperate like a lot of people back then... but that don't change what I did" Mr. Chill sat back down and Elizabeth looked towards Bruce, he was seething and Elizabeth looked back towards the judge.

"I gather there is a member of the Wayne family here today. Do either of them have anything to say today?" Elizabeth looked at Bruce as he stood and walked out.

"Bruce" Elizabeth whispered and looked back at the judge.

Elizabeth and Rachel were walking behind Joe Chill when the shot was fired and they ran to the young man.

"Come on, Bruce, we don't need to see this" Rachel whispered and Bruce looked on while Elizabeth was called over to help seeing as she was training to be a police officer.

"I do" Bruce answered and the two watched as Elizabeth was pulled over by a friend of hers "Who is that?" Bruce asked Rachel.

"That is Andrew Hayes, he is her boyfriend, he too is a police officer one level higher than Elizabeth" Rachel answered and the two headed to her car. While Andrew and Elizabeth talked.

"Liz, your brother he is different, he has grown colder, I worry about you" Andrew told her and she smiled.

"I know you worry about me, but he is my brother, no one can touch me without being confronted by Bruce, but these days he doesn't care and we fight more often than ever, Andrew, if I am ever in trouble I will come to you" Andrew nodded and Elizabeth headed to her pent house, she rarely went to the manor only if she wanted to see Alfred or ride her horses.

It as late at night when her phone rang and she looked and saw Alfred.

"Hello Alfred" she answered.

"Miss Elizabeth, is your brother there, because he has yet to come home" Alfred told her and she looked at the clock. 9:30.

"No, he left with Rachel, Joe Chill was killed after the hearing and she took him home well that was what she told me" Elizabeth answered and Alfred sighed.

"I will wait for him to come home if he doesn't come home tomorrow I will call you, Miss" Alfred hung up the phone and Elizabeth walked to her window

"Be safe Bruce" she whispered and walked over to her bed before falling asleep.

* * *

 **Elizabeth's point of view**

It has been 7 years since Bruce ran away. I am now a Detective working with James Gordon the man that helped my brother and I all those years ago.

My boyfriend Andrew was killed 2 years ago on a stake out that also nearly got me killed, there was bomb and the warehouse had blown up, Andrew was too close and I was in a coma for 4 weeks.

I mainly worked from home with all my gadgets, I can track anyone I want all I have to is plant a bug and I can get Jim to look into the history of the suspect, but due to this line of work, I am always in danger if they find out who I am.

Today was I was heading out to the docks to plants bugs around due there was shipment coming in about a fortnight plus lots of things went down there, but I will have to be careful because I will be only one down there, but Gordon will be on my comm-link in case I am caught.

As I rode on my motorbike down to the docks and a safe hide away for my bike I couldn't help but think of my brother.

The board members don't listen to me, they say women have no say in the work place, well hello I am a respected member of the police force I will bring them down one by one.

* * *

 **Third person**

Alfred Pennyworth was in shock, not only had he gotten a call from China but it was Master Bruce who was on the phone, so now he was on the way to a Chinese air strip that was abandoned years ago. So as the Wayne jet landed Alfred saw Bruce Wayne for the first time in seven years, he was covered in dirt well a thin layer of dirt while his hair was a mess.

"Master Wayne, you've been gone a long time" Alfred said smiling at the younger man.

"Yes, I have" Bruce replied.

"You look very fashionable, apart from the mud... Are you coming back to Gotham for long, sir?" Alfred asked his young master.

"As long as it takes, how is Elizabeth?" Bruce asked looking at Alfred.

"She is well, she is now a detective and a damn good one, but her boyfriend Andrew was killed two years ago and I rarely see her, she lives in her penthouse and works undercover a lot, but she does keep in contact if she was in danger, she's been shot, stabbed and in a coma over these seven years so far this year has been her best yet and I hope for her sake nothing happens to her" Alfred answered.

"Have you told anyone I am coming back?" Bruce asked and Alfred looked at him.

"I couldn't figure the legal ramifications of bringing you back from the dead" Alfred replied and Bruce looked shock.

"Dead?" he asked.

"You've been gone seven years, only myself and Miss Elizabeth believe you were alive somewhere, but with her job, she started losing hope five months ago and a few have been asking if she was going and take over Wayne Enterprises even though she doesn't want to" Alfred answered.

"You had me declared dead?" Bruce said in shock.

"Actually it was Mr. Earle. He's taking the company public" Alfred said and Bruce looked out of the window "Miss Elizabeth is tying to stop it, but the board doesn't like her, so she keeps up though a friend of hers that she placed in the company undercover, also Mr. Earle wanted to liquidate your majority shareholding, Elizabeth holds half and he can not touch her, your half of shares are worth quite a bit of money."

"Well, it's a good thing I left everything of my name to you then, Elizabeth can handle herself" Bruce told his butler and the man that raised him and his sister.

* * *

Alfred and Bruce got back to the mansion and Bruce got the master bedroom while Alfred went though what Bruce would need when he goes out.

Bruce was going though articles and he saw his sister grown up, her black hair long as normal and her ice blue eyes held a dangerous glint to them in a few pictures, he saw she worked with a man named James Gordon, that name rang a bell for him.

He stopped what he was looking when a small sound was heard and he frowned before going back to what he was doing, before it came again and he got up.

He walked towards the door way and saw a bat flying around the ceiling and he watched it as Alfred came up behind him.

"Blasted bat again, sir, they nest somewhere in the grounds" Alfred told him and Bruce looked at it.

"Alfred, I think I know where, but let me go, don't tell anyone I am here, till I am ready" Bruce told his butler who nodded.

The next morning Bruce walked down onto the grounds towards the well where he fell all those years ago, he dropped down and looked around memories coming up before going though a hole he found himself in a cave there was a waterfall to his left and there were no lights. So he walked into the largest part and light a small flash-light and bats came at him surrounding him in a circle and he stood proud as the bats flew around him.

* * *

 **End of chapter one**

* * *

 **Chapter two**

Elizabeth Wayne was annoyed, one she was called off her day job to come into Wayne Enterprises by Mr. Earle has he forced her to call him, she was the head and owner of Wayne Enterprises, she was next in line, not him.

"No, we are showing very healthy growth in these sectors" the board members went on talking as she listened.

"I don't think Thomas Wayne have viewed heavy-arms manufacture as a suitable cornerstone for our business" Elizabeth looked at the man.

"That is my father you are speaking about take that to heart" she hissed.

"You are here to watch and learn Miss Wayne, not speak" Mr. Earle said from his spot by the window "But any way Fredericks, that was 20 years ago, I think after 20 years we can allow ourselves to stop thinking about what Thomas Wayne would have done" Elizabeth stood up.

"My father helped Gotham City, my grandfather got this company from my great grand father, I will have what goes on not you Mr. Earle" Elizabeth told the older man at the man of the table.

"You are a woman, you were not taught the ways of business, so keep your mouth shut" Elizabeth glared her ice blue eyes that scared Mr. Earle but he hid it from view "Thomas would probably not have taken the company public, but that is what we, as responsible mangers are going to do" Elizabeth was seething, her brother would not let the company go public and she could not stop it "Jessica? Jessica? Where are you?" Mr. Earle stood up and headed to the door "Why is no one answering the phone?" Elizabeth saw Mr. Earle standing in shock and she stood "Bruce? You're supposed to be dead" Elizabeth stood up and walked towards the door.

"I'm sorry to disappoint" he replied and Elizabeth pushed Mr. Earle away.

"You better hug me, Mister disappearing act or I will arrest you" Elizabeth told him and he smiled.

"It is good to see you Liz, boy don't you look mad" Bruce commented and Elizabeth glared at Mr. Earle.

"I will tell you later..." her phone rang "Hang on... Detective Wayne here... what? I will be right there" she hung up and looked at her brother "It will really be later, see you soon Bruce" she left and Bruce looked at the board members.

Elizabeth headed down and saw Crane the doctor of Arkham Asylum talking to Rachel before he left.

"Liz, good your here, Zsasz got the legally insane court order, everything you and I try to do is for nothing" Rachel said as the two walked towards the doors "Anyway why are you here? I was coming to you".

"Keep it up, you will get though, have faith Gordon wants me to go around the court house and place cameras and bugs around" Elizabeth whispered and Rachel left nodding.

Over the next week, Elizabeth watched Dr. Crane's movements and she sighed.

"There is nothing, I can not get anything, Jim" Elizabeth told her friend and superior and he sighed over the comm link.

"Thanks anyway, there has to be something in Arkham, but we will have to wait for something to come up, well anyway got to go Flass is coming back" Elizabeth agreed and stopped the comm-link and sat at her desk.

 _'There has to be something at Arkham, but how to get there without Dr Crane knowing or I will wait and see if anything comes up that drug shipment is coming soon'_ Elizabeth thought and she looked towards her window looking over the ocean.

Meanwhile James Gordon was about to call Elizabeth before he felt a gun to his head from behind him.

"Don't turn around, you're a good cop, one of a few" the voice told him.

"What do you want?" he asked moving his eyes around to see or check for a shaodw.

"Carmine Falcone brings shipments of drugs every week... nobody takes him down why?" the voice asked and Gordon sighed.

"One of my detectives has bugs all over the docks, but everytime she gets close they start shooting and I pull her out, she is the best detective I know plus Falcone is paid up with the right people" Gordon answered.

"What will it take to bring him down?" the voice asked.

"Leverage on Judge Faden and a DA brave enough to prosecute" Gordon replied and he could feel the voice smiling saying the name.

"Rachel Dawes" the voice whispered.

"Who are you?" Gordon asked and the gun turned.

"Watch for my sign" the gun left and Gordon sat up right.

"You're just one man" Gordon asked and the voice replied.

"Now we're two" it answered.

"We?" Gordon looked around him and saw no one there and he got up and ran towards the stairs heading up to the roof "Elizabeth, there was a man in my office, is that bug still there?" Gordon asked though the comm link.

"No, it was destroyed I don't know who" her voice answered.

"Okay, get to my office as soon as you can with a new one I just had a gun to my head asking about that drug shipment coming in soon the large one" Gordon told her and he opened the door to the roof "Freeze" seeing a masked man running and then jumping off a building "Get here quickly" he got a sure.

"What the hell was that?" one of the officers asked.

"Just some nut" he answered and Gordon and the others left the roof, Gordon headed to his office where Elizabeth Wayne was standing.

Gordon told her and Elizabeth was in deep thought.

"Maybe it is time to get the police working for good and not the corrupt" she answered and he looked at her.

"Liz, if you want to leave this force I will not stop you" Gordon told her and she smiled.

"No you will be the only one that knows, remember when I took a few guns and body armour well I have been getting it ready for this now I believe it is time for me to step up" Gordon walked over to her and hugged her.

"Lizzie, you are like a daughter to me, but please be careful" Gordon told her and she left the office.

Elizabeth rode to the docks that Thursday and hid her bike near bins and covered it before climbing up the large crates taking photos of the bears and drugs, watching Flass get into a car.

She had counted ten grunts taking the drugs to a trunk and crates, but then one of them screamed and she looked away, frowning and all the others walked towards the screams before there were many and Elizabeth saw a dark shape taking the men, she got a good look when the being stood up and took out all of the men and she saw it was man dressed as a bat and he left taking Falcone with him.

She got back to her pent house and saw her computer was on.

"Who is here?" she hissed taking out her gun and looking around before she spotted photos of Falcone and others doing drug dealings

Her mobile rang and Alfred was on the the screen.

"Hello Miss Elizabeth I was wondering if you would come over tomorrow, to see your brother and this old butler" Elizabeth smiled and agreed, before remembering that she was working with Rachel the next day about getting Falcone put away behind bars.

"I will come still, but it will not be for long" she told him and her work phone went off with Gordon flashing.

"Very well miss, have a good night" Alfred told the young Wayne female heir.

"Will do" she replied and he hung up.

She answered her other phone and Gordon started telling her about a visit from this batman character telling him about the shipment being spit in two.

"I think there are two people working above Falcone, Liz, you be careful" Gordon told her and he hung up.

Elizabeth walked towards the windows looking towards the narrows and she sighed.

"What is going on here?" she whispered and she went into her room and headed into bed.

The next morning, she saw she had a missed call from Alfred and she heard her brother was poisoned, but she couldn't do anything because she had to stop the drug shipments and plus her brother and her only saw each once when he was at the tower, he hasn't called her and she will not call him till he learns to call her for help if Alfred can not.

Two days later, it was her 30th birthday as was Bruce's, Alfred put something together so she had to be at the mansion hopefully Gordon could work her shift at the station or cover for her.

As she drove up she saw Rachel at the door, she parked and saw Alfred waving at her.

"Rachel I thought we were meeting up at the jail" she asked walking up and saw her brother he is PJ's.

"I know" Rachel turned to Bruce "I'm sorry I can't tonight I was just dropping off your present" Rachel told Bruce and Elizabeth saw blue and white 30 above the fire place.

"You've got better plans?" Bruce asked and Elizabeth glared.

"My boss has been missing for days... which means Liz and I should start by looking at the bottom of the river" Rachel replied and her phone rang, Rachael looked away from the siblings and Elizabeth looked at her brother.

"You should get ready, I will be here later on, hopefully her boss is alive" Liz told him and Rachel got off the phone.

"Liz, Falcone, Dr. Crane moved him to Arkham Asylum on suicide watch" Bruce looked at the young women and Liz smiled sadly.

"We will see you later" Liz told her brother and Rachel and Liz got in to Rachel's car before driving off.

Liz and Rachel arrived at Arkham and showed Falcone's room where he was muttering 'Scarecrow' over and over.

"Miss Dawes, Miss Wayne, this is most irregular, I have nothing to add to the report I filled with the judge" Crane told them and they looked at him.

"I have questions about your report" Rachel said her arms folded.

"Such as?" Crane asked and Liz took over.

"Isn't it convenient for a 52 year old man who has no history of mental illness to have a psychotic breakdown just when he's about to be indicted?" Liz said looking like the detective she was.

"As you can see for yourselves there is nothing convenient about his symptoms" Crane replied and Rachel looked back at Falcone.

"What's scarecrow?" she asked and Liz was recording this all for Gordon.

"Patients suffering delusional episodes often focus their paranoia on an external tormentor usually one conforming to Jungian archetypes... in this case... a scarecrow" Crane replied and Liz looked at him.

"He's drugged?" she asked.

"Psychopharmacology is my primary field... I'm a strong advocate... outside he was a giant... in here only the mind can grant you power" Crane replied to Liz and Rachel looked back towards Falcone.

"You enjoy the reversal" Rachel commented.

"I respect the mind's power over the body... It's why I do what I do" Crane answered.

"I do what I do to keep thugs like Falcone behind bars not in therapy" Liz told him and Rachel went on with that.

"I want my own psychiatric consultant to have full access to Falcone... including blood work, find out what exactly you put him on" Rachel told him and both women walked to the lift and Crane walked behind them.

"First thing tomorrow, then" he said and Liz looked at him.

"No, tonight Crane or you will answer to Gordon, plus I have already paged Dr. Lehmann at county General" Liz told the man and the lift doors opened and Crane put a key in a lock before the doors closed fully.

"As you wish" Crane answered and they ended up in the basement where the comm link to Gordon was fading "This way, please, there is something I think you should see" Crane pushed double doors opened and Liz couldn't believe it "This is where we make the medicine" Liz saw men putting it into the water and Liz felt moving backwards much like what Rachel was thinking.

Before long they both ran for it back to the lift and tried to get to another floor but couldn't and the doors opened and a man with a scarecrow mask gassed them.

Liz and Rachel went out as they coughed.

Bruce watched as his sister and his old friend were placed on tables and over heard they didn't have long to live.

Bruce took down everyone till he caught the scarecrow and pulled off the mask.

"Taste of your own medicine Doctor" Bruce hissed at Crane before spraying some of the gas at the man "Who are you working for?" he asked holding Crane at the throat.

"Ra's... Ra's Al Ghul" Crane replied.

"Ra's al Ghul is dead, who are you working for? Crane" Bruce hissed and Crane smiled.

"Dr. Crane isn't here right now but if you'd like to make an appointment" Bruce heard the police outside and dropped Crane to the floor before walking to his sister and Rachel.

"You're surrounded" the police said though a loud speaker.

Bruce grabbed Rachel into his arms and looked at his sister who was shaking.

"Elizabeth" Bruce muttered and looked around.

Gordon however was now in the building and heading his way towards Batman when he was grabbed and pulled up.

"Oh god, Liz, Miss Dawes, what happened to them?" Gordon asked Batman.

"Crane poisoned them with a psychotropic hallucinogen, a panic inducing toxin" Gordon reached for his phone when Batman stopped him.

"Let me get them down to the medics" Gordon told him and he shook his head.

"They can not help them, but I can..." the lights came on and both looked at the two women "Get Miss Dawes down to the alley, I will take Elizabeth Wayne with me, Crane's been smuggling his toxin hidden in Falcone's drugs and they are dumping it in to the water supply" Batman told the Sgt.

"What was he planning?" Gordon asked and Batman looked towards the stairs.

"I don't know" Batman replied.

"Was he working for Falcone?" Gordon asked and he started to pick up Rachel Dawes.

"He mentioned someone else, someone worse, they need the antidote before the damage is permanent" Batman told him and Batman lifted Gordon's best detective into his arms.

"How long do they have?" Gordon asked standing with Rachel in his arms.

"Not long" Batman replied before Gordon heard a screeching sound but couldn't work out what.

"What is that?" Gordon asked.

"Backup" Batman replied.

"What the...?" Gordon asked and hundreds of bats appeared in the building and Gordon ran down to the alley, while Bruce waited and threw a small screeching sound down and he jumped into the mayhem of the bats before walking in a cell and blowing up the wall.

"How is Miss Dawes?" Batman asked who was not holding Elizabeth in his arms.

"She's fading, we gotta go. Where is Elizabeth?" Gordon asked and handed the young woman into Batman's arms "I'll go and get my car" Gordon said turning to head back in.

"I brought mine" Batman replied from within the alley and Gordon turned.

"Yours?" he asked before the lights turned on and Gordon "I've got to get me one of those" Gordon muttered.

Bruce drove back to the mansion, both Liz and Rachel were fading Liz it seemed slower than Rachel and Bruce was in a mad hurry.

Batman got trapped on a roof before going over many roofs before getting on the free way.

Bruce saw Rachel and Liz breathing heavier and their eyes were closing.

"Rachel, Lizzie" he broke though the waterfall and race out of the car and going to the antidote on the bat computer.

I grabbed two and injected his favourite women in his life and felt their pulses.

An hour later, Rachel was waking and saw bats of hundreds above her.

"How do you feel?" a male voice asked and she turned it was batman.

"Where are we?" Rachel asked and she started getting up "Why did you bring me here?"

"If I hadn't you and Young Miss Wayne, your minds would be lost, Miss Wayne is alright, she got home safe" Batman told her "You two were poisoned".

"It was... it was Dr. Crane" Rachel muttered getting up before Batman stopped her.

"Rest. Gordon has Crane" Batman told her.

"Is Sergeant Gordon your friend?" Rachel asked.

"I don't have the luxury of friends... I am gonna give you a sedative, you'll wake up at home... when you do get these to Gordon and Gordon alone, trust no one" Batman told her.

"What are they?" Rachel asked looking at them.

"These are the antidote, one for Gordon to inoculate himself and the other for mass production" Batman answered walking up to her.

"Mass production?" Rachel asked and Batman looked at her.

"Crane was just a pawn, we need to be ready" Batman whispered and injected the sedative and Rachel was knocked out.

Bruce changed into his suit and went upstairs, his sister still a little unwell was in her room getting ready if the help of a maid that Alfred hired.

"When you told me your grand plan for saving Gotham... all that stopped me from calling the men in white coats... was when you said it wasn't about thrill-seeking" Alfred told the young man and Bruce went on fixing his tie.

"It's not" Bruce replied

"What would you call that?" Alfred asked pointing to the TV and Bruce watched it showing the Helicoptor and cops following him.

"Damn good television" Bruce answered.

"It's a miracle no one was killed" Alfred told him in a little anger.

"I didn't have time to observe the rules of the road, Alfred" Bruce told his butler.

"You're getting lost inside this monster of yours" Alfred muttered as he helped Bruce put his jacket on.

"I'm using this monster to help other people just like my father did" Bruce replied and Bruce headed to his birthday party well it was also Elizabeth's birthday but due to Scarecrow, Bruce made sure she was sleeping the effects off.

* * *

 **Chapter three**

As the party went on, Bruce felt a little off, he didn't know anyone and Liz was asleep while Alfred took Rachel home.

Bruce saw Fox at the snacks table and went over to him.

"And thank you for that item" Bruce told the older man and Fox stood facing the young heir.

"You're welcome, I know you'll put it too good use" Fox replied.

"I already have. How long would it take to manufacture on a large scale?" Bruce asked looking at the man and Fox looked back at him questions in his eyes.

"Weeks. Why?" he asked and Bruce looked around him and went on.

"Somebody's planning to disperse the toxin using the water supply" Bruce whispered.

"The water supply won't help you disperse an inhalant" Fox looked down for a minute and Bruce noticed.

"What?" Bruce asked and Fox looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Unless you a microwave emitter powerful enough... to vaporise all the water in the mains... a microwave emitter like the one Wayne Enterprises just misplaced" Fox answered his mind working over mind to remember everything that Mr. Earle told him.

"Misplaced?" Bruce asked raising an eyebrow.

"Earle just fired me for asking too many questions about it" Fox replied and Bruce looked around the room.

"Go back to Wayne Enterprises now and start making more of that antidote... the police are gonna need as much as they can get their hands on" Bruce told and started to walk away before Fox stopped him.

"My security clearance has been revoked" Fox told him and Bruce smirked.

"That wouldn't stop a man like. Would it?" Bruce replied and Bruce walked away.

"Master Wayne, your sister is awake" a maid said and Bruce ran up the stairs.

Bruce entered his sister's room and saw her sitting up her hair damp and her face appearing sad.

"Bruce, I am sorry I wasn't here in the beginning but work came up" Elizabeth started and Bruce stopped her.

"Get dressed and come on down, the maids will help you" Elizabeth nodded and got up, but was shaky on her legs.

Before long Bruce helped his sister down the stairs and people said happy birthday to her, her hair in a bun with part of it hanging down while she wore a beautiful light blue dress that suited her nicely.

"Bruce I will go and see a few people" he nodded and let her go.

Bruce walked around greeting people before one of his father's board members wives dragged him over.

"Bruce, there's somebody you must meet" the woman said and Bruce looked at her.

"Not now, Mrs. Delane" Bruce said but she pulled him over just as he saw his sister talking with a young cop.

"Now, am I pronouncing this right... Mr. Ra's al Ghul?" Bruce turned and saw a bald man in front of him and Bruce saw it wasn't the man.

"You're not Ra's al Ghul" Bruce said and frowned at the bald man "I watched him die".

"But is Ra's al Ghul immortal" Bruce slowly turned and saw the man he watched die "Are his methods supernatural?" Bruce glared slightly.

"Or cheap parlor tricks to conceal your true identity, Ra's?" Bruce hissed quietly.

"Surely a man who spends his nights scrambling over the rooftops of Gotham... wouldn't begrudge me dual identities" Ra's said quietly and Bruce saw his sister look at him.

"I saved your life" Bruce hissed.

"I warned you about compassion, Bruce" Ra's replied and Bruce looked around the room taking in the guests and he saw his sister start to walk over and he shook his head.

"Your quarrel is with me... you let these people go" Bruce whispered and Ra's looked around.

"You are welcome to explain the situation to them" Bruce glared and walked away slightly.

"Everyone... everybody? I... I want to thank you all for coming here tonight and drinking all of my booze" laughs, Elizabeth watches her brother and slips away up the stairs, she grabbed her phone out of her room and called Gordon.

"Liz, are you okay?" his voice answered and Liz coughed.

"Yes, just still getting over it, I was forced to my own party, but Gordon my brother is acting strange, I slipped away to call you and hope you can get to the manor" Liz told her superior and then she smelt it "Gordon, someone has set the place on fire" I hung up and ran down the stairs.

"So you are the little cop, Miss Elizabeth Wayne" the man said and Bruce fell down to the floor and Ra's al Ghul attacked Elizabeth.

"Let me go, I am a cop, you will be arrested" he knocked her out as the fire up close.

Alfred came up behind one of the men and hit him down to the ground.

"I hope you're not a member of the fire brigade" Alfred ran into the burning manor and saw Bruce under a beam before spotting Elizabeth bleeding from a cut on her face.

Bruce woke up as Alfred came over to him and Alfred looked at him.

"What is the point of all those pushups if you can not even lift a bloody log?" Alfred said and Bruce looked at him before pushing the log off him and the two ran over to Elizabeth.

"Liz" Bruce whispered and picked her up.

"Bruce" she whispered and looked up.

"Keep this secret safe" Bruce whispered to his younger sister and Elizabeth watched as a secret door opened and the three of them got into a lift and went underground just as the fire came to where they were once standing.

"Where are we?" she asked and Bruce breathed and looked up.

"What have I done?" Bruce muttered and Elizabeth stood up.

"You did nothing wrong" Elizabeth muttered and Alfred got them both up, before Liz saw the full cave and where bats were on the ceiling "My god, you're batman" she said in shock and Bruce nodded and went to get dressed, Liz got up onto one of the platforms and grinned.

"Miss Elizabeth, why are you grinning?" Alfred asked and Liz smiled more.

"A few years ago, I stole one of the scrap yard motorcycles and I have been fixing it up, I may be a cop, but when I have time I have been training with many weapons just outside" Liz told the shocked butler.

"Lizzie, bring them in here when the manor is built again" Liz nodded at Bruce and watched as he got into the bat-car or tank.

"Alfred, I better get to Gordon, stay in here till Bruce or I get back" Alfred nodded at the young and she smiled "Maybe I could become a bat as well, but hey I am a cop and Gordon knows me to well, stay safe" he nodded and Liz ran out of the cave and spot where there was a small door there stood a fixed Motorcycle.

Liz drove pass the city buildings and towards the Narrows where Commissioner Loab was talking and looking around, Liz pushed on the gas and went over the bridge and saw Bruce as batman talking to her superior.

"How are they gonna do that?" Gordon asked and he spotted her walking towards them and batman looked at her.

"The train... the monorail follows the water mains to central hub beneath Wayne Tower... If the machine gets to the station... it'll cause a chain reaction that'll vaporise the city's water supply" Batman answered and Gordon looked at the youngest Wayne and his best detective looked up.

"Batman, you take out whoever is behind this, I will handle things my way" Elizabeth said and turned before disappearing in the toxin on her bike.

* * *

 **This is as far as I got back in 2013.**


	3. Buffy and Thunderbirds

**I don't own either series.**

 **Should I go on with this story the next chapter will be 5 years later.**

 **Buffy/Thunderbirds/Batman**

 **Plot** – Buffy is not the daughter of Joyce and Hank summers, she is the daughter of Jefferson and Lucille Tracy and the twin to Gordon. Jeff wants her to have a normal childhood so he sends her to his sister in law Joyce and her husband, when Buffy is 14 years she is called to be the slayer and she slowly stops calling her father and her brothers afraid that vampires and demons would get to them to get to her.

 **Author's notes** : When Kendra is killed and she runs, Joyce calls Jeff who flies to Sunnydale with his sons in hopes of finding her, but he doesn't and then it would start five years not three months later. Starts at the beginning of the fight between Joyce and Buffy, Buffy is 16 when the fight happens.

Buffy's full name is Elizabeth Anne Grace Tracy and the pairing will be Dick/Buffy.

* * *

Joyce Summers stood watching as her niece threaten to kill someone if Mr Giles was dead and she looked at her niece as the door closed behind the strange near white blonde man.

"I should call your father and help get this sorted" Joyce muttered as Buffy had her back to her and that caused Buffy turned to her aunt in shock.

"Do not bring my father or even my brothers here, Aunt Joyce... first this is my fate... deal with it" Buffy stated calmly and Joyce's eyes widen seeing the serious look in her only niece's eyes.

"Well at least if you do not want your father here I should let the police that you are innocent" Joyce told her and walked towards the phone.

"No not them either... you just have my word" Buffy stated and Joyce glanced at her, she could see her sister there, Lucille's baby girl was glaring at her and Joyce thought it did not suit the young 16 year old at all.

Buffy walked off and Joyce followed but grabbed the phone, she was going to call Jeff and get him here to deal with the police.

"Buffy... the police are trained for this and I will need your father to help deal with the charges" Joyce told her following her into the kitchen.

"No, I am the only one to do this... I need Kendra's sword" Joyce paled as her niece muttered that and realised that Buffy was deadly serious and she placed the phone down.

"Sword? Buffy" Joyce said and Joyce saw her niece walk towards the back door and Buffy turned to her.

"Aunt Joyce, just have another drink" Buffy said pointing to a glass before turning back to the back door and Joyce threw the glass from the bench at the sink and Buffy jumped and turned to face Joyce.

"You can not just dump this all on me and walk away" Joyce yelled and Buffy glared slightly before turning to leave again.

"I do not have time for this-" Joyce cut her off by grabbing the phone from where she placed it.

"I am calling your father, he will deal with the police and the police will deal with this not you" Buffy turned back and walked over and slammed the phone down.

"Aunt Joyce, I have told you I am a vampire slayer... my father nor my brothers nor the police can help me or stop them" Buffy told her her eyes serious.

"Well... I do not accept that" Joyce replied and Buffy looked into her eyes, Joyce saw Lucille's light blue eyes looking into her light green eyes with anger.

"Open your eyes, Aunt Joyce, how many have you washed my clothes and there was blood on them... how many times there were strange things in the town and they stopped... that was me... I did not chose to be this... it chose me" Buffy started to shout "God... right now I would love to be talking to John about the stars or talking to Gordon about the pranks he does... I would love to tease Scott and Virgil... god even studying with Willow and Xander but I have to save the world again" Buffy shouted and walked towards the back door.

"You need help Buffy" Joyce grabbed Buffy's shoulder and Buffy took her hands off and glared Joyce grabbed her again and Buffy threw her in to the wall "You walk out that door Elizabeth Anne Grace Tracy, you will not be welcome in this house again" Joyce said in anger and Buffy left.

* * *

Buffy sighed as she leaned on a tree before she steeled herself and takes a breath.

"This is for the best" she whispers out loud and she heads back to the school for Kendra's sword.

* * *

Joyce stood up shocked and she grabbed her phone dialling her brother in law's island number.

"Hello Joyce, how are you?" Jeff greeted seeing her number on the phone.

"Jeff" Jeff sat up straight hearing Joyce crying.

"Joyce what is it? Is Elizabeth okay?" Jeff asked and he listened as Joyce explained Buffy was charged with murder, but Buffy revealed that she was a vampire slayer and they had a fight and Buffy ran "Joyce, the boys and I are on our way, contact Elizabeth get her home at once" Joyce agreed and Jeff ran out of the office and to where his four oldest children were in the lounge watching a film.

"Dad. What's wrong?" Scott asked standing up from his seat seeing his father looking scared.

"Elizabeth, we need to get to Sunnydale, she was charged with murder and she revealed something I find hard to believe and she has scared your aunt with that information" Jeff said and his sons looked shocked.

"What did she tell aunt Joyce?" Virgil asked.

"She thinks she is a vampire slayer and she ran out of your aunt's house, Joyce is panicked" they nodded and the five Tracys ran to the family jet Tracy 2 and flew straight to Joyce's home, they parked the jet at the airfield and went straight to the home.

Jeff frowned seeing the front door was unlocked and he entered with his sons behind him and entered the lounge and there Joyce sat crying on the couch.

"Joyce" Jeff said walking over to and bending to her level.

"She is not back, the police are searching for her, I told them you were coming and they told me to tell you are to stay here in case she comes back" Jeff nodded and Joyce saw the four oldest of her sister's children.

"Boys... you going to come and hug your aunt" Joyce said with a small smile and one by one they hugged her "Scott, you looked so much like your dad" Scott smiled and Joyce looked to John "John, my sister's little star grazer" John hugged her again and Joyce cupped John's chin "You, Buffy and Alan are living images of my sister with Buffy Lucy's little clone" Joyce turned to Virgil "Hello my little painter, that painting you did for me last birthday was amazing it is in my room" Virgil smiled and nodded before Joyce turned to Gordon "My little red headed man, you are the only one to get my mother's hair colour sure gave Lucy a shock" Gordon smirked and the family sat down and as the hours went by they all fell asleep in the lounge.

* * *

When Buffy entered the house after sending a re-souled Angel to hell, she was shocked to see her father and four of her brothers, she quickly went up stairs and grabbed her travel bag and wrote a letter to her family.

 _Dear family,_

 _I am sorry for running but you would never understand that this being the Slayer is my duty to the world, I am going to train more and I am sorry if I never come back it means that destiny as taken me. Most slayers do not live to see their 20s even 18 and I feel this would be best._

 _Seeing everyone sleeping it reminded me of when I was little and all the siblings sleep together, should have taken a photo but that would have woken you all up._

 _Dad, I am sorry I never called you or tried to see you but it was for the better, my enemies would have used you to get to me and I would not want you to die on my watch._

 _Scott, my big brother do not blame yourself this was my fate and just know I will forever love you._

 _Johnny, you know I missed all the nights we star grazed together and even with mum, promise me you will not stop keep dreaming and start bringing Alan with you, he will like it._

 _Virgil... my wonderful musical brother, please do not stop painting or playing... I have the CD you made for me and I will always listen to it._

 _Gordon, my pain my ass (Sorry dad) twin brother... do not give up playing pranks and if we meet again... I give you full permission to throw me in the pool or prank me to kingdom come._

 _Alan... Alan, I love you so much baby, yes I am three years older but I am allowed... please do not cause to many fights with dad or our brothers, just know that your smile will always be with me and your beautiful baby blue eyes._

 _Aunt Joyce, I am sorry that I threw you into the wall, but I had to stop Angel and his minions for bringing a possible dangerous world to ours, I killed him, Angel was my boyfriend and to save the world I had to kill him, I will see you again._

 _Giles, my watcher, my trainer thank you for preparing me for this duty and I will honour you to keep on fighting and fighting to live._

 _Willow, do not give into that dark magic for me just promise me that you will be careful and be happy take care of yourself._

 _Xander, keep everyone safe my aunt included, I am leaving Sunnydale in your care, train to fight do not stop when the next Slayer comes show her that this town is ours not the demons and vampires._

 _I love you all so much,_

 _I will see you again_

 _Elizabeth 'Buffy' Anne Grace Tracy_

Buffy placed the letter on her bed and climbed out of the window and headed with her limited cash to the train station and headed towards Bludhaven where she knew from Angel before he became Angelus that there was a lot of vampires hiding there. She needed to keep training to make sure the world was forever safe and taking out vampires there will help the world, plus there was a feeling she needed to go there.

* * *

It was morning when Scott woke before anyone else and he got up and decided to head to where his sister's room was, there he saw clothes on the bed, but also a piece of paper and he picked it up and read it his eyes widen in shock as he read it.

"DAD!" Scott yelled and he ran down stairs with the letter causing everyone to wake and he handed the letter to his father who read it out loud.

"Who is Giles, Willow and Xander?" Jeff asked Joyce.

"Giles is the librarian at Buffy's school, Xander and Willow are her friends" Joyce answered and there was a knock at the door and she walked over to it.

"Hello Xander" Joyce said and letting the young man in, Joyce saw he had cuts over his face as well as his arm in a cast.

"Hi Mrs Summers, did Buffy get back okay?" he asked and he saw there were others in the lounge "Oh sorry, Mrs Summers I did not realise you had guests, I should come back another time" Joyce stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Xander, this is Buffy's father and four of her brothers, why do you ask if she came back? also what happened to you?" Joyce asked and Xander ran a hand though his hair.

"Giles and I were trapped by Angel and Drusilla, Giles was hurt bad but Spike and Buffy came in, Spike went after Drusilla while Buffy grabbed me and untied Giles, she told me to take him to the hospital and she would home in the morning" Xander explained and he looked at the older man "Buffy should be okay, she is strong" Joyce grabbed the letter from Jeff's hand and handed it to Xander who read it "She ran cause she killed Angel" Xander was angry at both Buffy and Angel, but he remember Buffy telling him in the letter to train and protect Sunnydale.

"Xander, do you know where she will go?" Jeff asked and Xander shook his head.

"Buffy would be travelling far, I have no idea, the only person would be Giles but he might not even know" everyone nodded and Xander went back to the hospital to see Willow and Giles.

* * *

Jeff and the boys stayed in Sunnydale for 2 weeks hoping Buffy would come back and while in those two weeks, they met Giles and Willow along with Oz and Willow gave them photos of vampires making them believe.

Soon the Tracy men had to leave they had to go back for Alan was due home and that was when Jeff broke the news and the letter his daughter wrote, Alan was angry not at his father but at Buffy for making the family depressed and he talked with Gordon about pranks he would do to Buffy once she came back.

Jeff looked for his daughter though the CCTV and strange happening where there was a blonde fighting, but it was always a dead end and Jeff felt like he failed not only his daughter but also Lucille.

The International Rescue started 2 months after Buffy ran away and Jeff told Alan he had to finish school and get good grades before he gets his pin to become part of IR and he sent his youngest son away to boarding school.

Months turned into a year and before he knew it turned into 5 years and Jeff was broken he lost his only daughter and he put his heart and soul into IR and saving people that were never Buffy, he hoped he would find her on a rescue.

* * *

 **End of chapter one**


	4. Batman and Harry Potter

**Saved on 12/8/2012**

 **This was to be my try at reading of Harry Potter long before my Supernatural viewing story, if you want I can do it but it will be a while and there will be a lot to do.**

 **Batman/Harry Potter**

 **Plot** – What if Bruce Wayne adopted a female Harry Potter when he came back from his seven year absent? What if Umbridge found the books on female Harry's life before, during and after Hogwarts.

* * *

Dolores Umbridge was mad, nothing was breaking the Potter bitch's mind why. She questioned to her self and she got up and walked around her office, before anything could be done or even planned a loud thump made her turn and saw a large package on her desk with a letter.

 _Dear Madam Umbridge_

 _In this box are seven books, seven books about and life and lies of Sakura Anne Potter, but you must have these people in the hall._

 _The students of Hogwarts_

 _all the teachers even Mr. Hagrid_

 _Remus Lupin and his pet dog called Snuffles_

 _The Weasleys (Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie and Percy)_

 _Minister Fudge_

 _Amelia Bones_

 _Miss Tonks (Will not say her first name due to fear of a jinx)_

 _The ghosts of Hogwarts_

 _Lucius Malfoy and his wife_

 _Rita Skeeter_

 _Mad eye moody_

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt_

 _There may also be people who come and go_

 _However these are family and friends of Sakura Anne Potter, you are to get these people and if you do not well the words within these books will not appear till all the people I have listed are within the great hall._

 _Bruce Wayne_

 _Alfred Pennyworth_

 _Lucuis Fox_

 _James Gordon_

 _Richard Grayson_

 _Barbara Gordon_

 _Tim Drake_

 _Jason Todd_

 _That is all to the hall_

 _A friend who wants the truth out there.  
_

Dolores had a spring in her steps as she went to the Headmaster's office to be hers after these books.

"May I help you Dolores" Albus said from behind her and she turned grinning.

"Yes you can I have in my hand all of your and Miss Potter's lies though her seven years, I want you to find these people I have contracted most, but you will do the others, also send the students to the great hall as well as all the teachers and ghosts" Albus frowned as she handed him the letter and he looked at the names.

 _'My dear girl what are you hiding? I am so sorry for your secrets to come out'_ Albus thought and went to his office, contracting everyone in the order and the four people that even he didn't know.

Meanwhile, Sakura was standing by the Black lake thinking of the past and what was going on with her adoptive father.

 _'I am scared dad, what is going on? What is going to happen to you?'_ Sakura thought letting flower petals leave her hand and a voice she hated came over the grounds.

"Will all students, teachers and ghosts please make your way to the great hall" Sakura glared towards the school and walked up.

As she entered she saw Remus, Sirius in dog form and to her shock most of the order.

"Sakura, over here" Ron yelled and she walked over.

As everyone sat, Sakura noticed that Dumbledore was there nor was McGonagall, but all the school ghosts were.

"Wonder why we are here?" Hermione muttered and Sakura sighed.

"I don't like it" Sakura hissed and everyone jumped at a bang, everyone turned to the doors to the great hall and Sakura smiled.

Bruce Wayne with his cane, Alfred Pennyworth, Commissioner James Gordon, Lucius Fox, Barbara Gordon in her wheelchair and to her adoptive brothers Richard Grayson, Tim Drake and just behind them was Jason Todd who she thought was dead and she stood up.

"Papa" she shouted and everyone watched in shock as the Potter heiress ran to the man with the cane hugging him "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Your headmaster came to me, Alfred, Lucius, Jim, Barbara and your brothers asking us to come to your school" the man replied.

"No hello for me, I am hurt little gem" a elderly man asked and Sakura smiled.

"Hello Alfred, have you been nice to dad for me" Alfred nodded "Good, hello again Uncle Jim, Uncle Lucius" Sakura turned to smile at her brothers "Dick, Timmy" she hudded them both and gave Barbara a hug before turning to Jason "Jay, I thought you were dead" Sakura whispered to him and she hugged him which she felt him freeze and she let him go before turning to her father leading him to where her friends were sitting.

"Kura, who are these people?" Molly asked and everyone in the hall went silent.

"Madam, my name is Alfred Pennyworth, I am the family butler to the Wayne Family in America and I raised Bruce here after his parents death" Alfred told her.

"I'm Bruce Wayne, I adopted Sakura here when she was 9, when Vernon Dursley and his family came to Gotham City for a business deal, these are my adopted sons Richard Grayson, Jason Todd and Timothy Drake" Bruce told her before he winced and Sakura frowned.

"Dad, have you been going to your doctor?" Sakura asked him and Alfred told her no and the two started to argue with Alfred telling Bruce to listen to Sakura.

"Ignore those three, I'm Lucius Fox, I am the CEO of Wayne Enterprises and a uncle of sort to young Sakura" the dark skinned man told the hall.

"I am the Police Commissioner of Gotham City, I have known Bruce a long time and Sakura ran into me while late to her school before she started calling me Uncle, my name is James Gordon, but call me Jim and this is my daughter Barbara Gordon" Jim said with a bow of his head.

Sakura sat next to her adoptive father with Alfred next to him and her two uncles in all but blood across from them and her brothers sat around her around with Barbara next to her father, while the order sat around them, Hermione sat next to Sakura with Ron across from her.

"Now, it's see the life and lies of Sakura Potter" Umbridge said and opened the book, before she could go on, Sakura stood up and glared towards the toad.

"You want to read about my life, well let me say this, my life is not pretty all sunshine and rainbow, where I live is dangerous, more than here" Sakura hissed before she looked towards James Gordon who had placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Relax, Flower" he whispered and the hall watched as Sakura breathed in deep and released.

"I am fine" she turned back to Umbridge and the teacher's table "Don't think I did not warn you, but keep in mind that once you start reading, do not stop" Sakura hissed, her violet eyes going darker and she sat down and Bruce hugged her.

* * *

 **Chapter one – Departing Dursleys, becoming a Wayne**

 **For 8 years, the Dursleys were proud to say that no one questioned if there was another child within their home, their son was gaining many friends or followers as Dudley called them in privacy not aware that the young Potter Girl heard him.**

 **Sakura was now 9 years old, she had shoulder length dark red hair with emerald eyes and she knew about the Dursley than people would have known.**

 **The day started out like normal, Vernon Dursley going to work, while Petunia looked after Dudley and made Sakura clean the house, but something was different after a phone from Vernon that made Petunia very happy and for some strange reason she started to pack making Sakura pack her things as well.**

" **Girl, you have to come with us to America to a city called Gotham City, due to Vernon's boss wanting to make a deal with a man named Victor Fries or something" Sakura nodded and went on packing the few things she had, at 3:00 a taxi came to the house and the three of them left for the airport where Vernon stood proud with a man nearly as fat as him.**

" **The passports are ready, time to get the flight" Vernon said and the group walked in the international lounge where Vernon turned to Sakura "You girl, where be in second class while my family I along with my boss is in first class, you better behave yourself" he hissed and she nodded and sat down alone as the Dursleys left.**

 **For one hour, she had nothing to do till first class was called and followed by second, she sat in a row to herself and fell asleep nearly straight away.**

" **Miss, we are about to land" Sakura nodded and looked out of the window and saw a city covered in smoke and tall towers, making her gasp.**

" **It is amazing isn't it, but the city is so corrupt that it should be put out of it's degrading form" Sakura turned and saw a man that made her want to run.**

 **The man had greying dark brown hair with some of it white while he had dark blue eyes, but Sakura felt he was evil, pure evil like the laughing man in her dreams and Sakura turned back to the window.**

 **Even if it was corrupt, Gotham was beautiful City to look at with it's river and bridges surrounding an island and finally she saw the airport and she ran off and saw the Dursleys glaring at her.**

" **Your late, now come on" Vernon grabbed her just as another plane landed before she saw the crowds of the airport blocking her view.**

 **For two days, Sakura was left in the hotel while the Dursleys and Vernon's boss went to see the sites and see the man Victor, but the third day it all changed for her and her life with them.**

" **GIRL, THIS IS YOUR FAULT, GET OUT GET OUT, THAT MAN HAS DISAPPEARED AND IT IS YOUR FAULT" Vernon yelled and Sakura scared for the first time in her short life ran just as Vernon was about to hit her, she bolted out of the hotel and ran for ages, till she was out of breath and saw she was now in an alley near a tall building.**

 **Alfred Pennyworth was walking back to his personal car when he heard a little echoed cry and looked around before spotting an alley way.**

" **Alfred is everything alright" his master and charge asked walking behind him.**

" **I don't know, I heard a small cry coming from there" Alfred replied and both men walked towards the alley when it was the young man spotted the young child.**

" **Alfred, it's a child" he told the now shocked butler.**

" **Master Bruce, I will go" Bruce nodded and watched from the head of the alley as his oldest friend and the man that raised him walked towards the red headed child.**

 **Sakura looked up hearing them talk and she backed up.**

" **It's okay, we are here to help you" the elderly man said kneeling to her height "What's your name?"**

" **S-S-Sakura" she answered hiccuping a bit tear strains on her face and Bruce went out to the child.**

" **Where are your parents?" Alfred asked.**

" **Dead, when I was a baby from a car crash, my aunt told me that they were drunk and stupid no gooders" Sakura whispered and Alfred moved to hug her.**

" **What's your full name, do you know?" Bruce asked walking up to her.**

" **Sakura Potter, I was on 31st of July 1990" Sakura answered and both men saw bright green eyes like emeralds.**

" **Can you come with me and Alfred and we will clean you up?" Bruce asked and she nodded and looked at her self.**

 **Her clothes were dirty and three sizes to big on her small frame while her hair was damp but still dark red.**

 **Alfred picked her and carried her to the car and he drove the car back to a large manor.**

 **Once Alfred parked the car, Bruce picked up the small girl and took her inside where she was amazed at the size and grand stairs.**

" **This will be your home till we we find a relative" Bruce told her and she turned.**

" **They don't want me, my uncle tried to hit me" Sakura covered her mouth and both men saw tears forming.**

" **Don't worry, you will never go back to them, I will adopt you" Bruce told her and Alfred smiled.**

" **Well, you better get started, plus you would have to tell her your secret" Alfred told them and Bruce nodded.**

" **Sakura, there is something you must know and it could at times bring danger" Sakura nodded and looked at Bruce "I only came back to Gotham after being away seven years three weeks ago and two weeks ago I became a man in a cape, a man to bring fear into criminals and evil men or even women, you may at times see bad press about me as I am now or my other self, I call myself Batman" Bruce explained and Sakura giggled, making him look confuse.**

" **I think you are cool, I saw a newspaper at the hotel and it had a dark picture of this hero saving and busting up this man sticking him on a light, Vernon said leave that to the police to clean up the city, but I thought you are doing something good" Sakura told him and Bruce smiled and hugged her.**

 **The next few weeks passed quickly, the press got a hold of the information that Bruce Wayne adopted a young girl and named her his heir, Sakura was having the time of her life and opened up more to both Bruce and Alfred telling her of her life, while Bruce looked for newspaper or anything to do with Sakura's parents deaths, but he found nothing so it seemed that Sakura aunt and uncle lied to her.**

 **Bruce knew he should tell her, but she was so young, but he knew if he told her she could end up and want to kill the murderer, so Bruce decided to wait, he knew it could come out he knew, but he didn't want his daughter to feel that type of hatred at least till she was older he would tell her.**

 **It was one week till his 30th birthday and he was going to investigate those rabbits or bear toys that Falcone had shipped in.**

" **Papa" Bruce turned and looked at his young daughter, she wore a blue night dress with blue slippers "Be safe" Sakura told him and he nodded before heading down to the cave.**

" **Come along Miss Sakura, it is time for you to go to bed, I will wait for Master Bruce" Sakura nodded and walked to her room.**

 **Sakura felt something a miss that morning and looked around it was pass 10am an hour later than she normally gets up. She got out of bed and opened her door.**

" **Miss Sakura, I was just coming to get you, your father is ill" Alfred said and Sakura ran to her father's room where he laid in his bed sweat running down his face and he had laboured breathing.**

" **Papa, please don't leave me" Sakura whispered and hugged Bruce around his chest, Alfred put a hand on his heart and he watched as Sakura tried everything to wake him.**

" **Miss Sakura, I will get your father better, why don't you make him a card?" Alfred said and the emerald eyed girl looked at him.**

" **I don't want to lose another papa" she cried and she ran out of the room.**

" **You won't" Alfred muttered watching the young girl run towards the attic, Alfred discovered that Sakura discovered pictures of the Wayne family that lived in this manor for hundreds of years building on it, she told him that she felt they were watching her protecting her and they guarded her.**

 **For the next day, Alfred rarely saw Sakura only if she wanted something to eat or drink, she mainly cried up in the attic hiding in fear and Alfred's heart went out to her.**

 **Alfred decided then on the second day to call in Lucius Fox and Sakura was in the room when they came in.**

" **Hello Miss Sakura, this is Lucius Fox, he is going to help Master Bruce" Sakura looked at the man before moving from her spot on the chair and Lucius looked at the young girl.**

" **Hello there, don't worry, like Alfred said, I will help Bruce I work with him at Wayne Enterprises, I just need to take a sample of his blood and I will find a cure" Lucius told her and her emerald green eyed looked away and nodded before leaving to the attic.**

" **Don't worry, Lucius, she already lost her parents like Bruce did, but they died in a car crash when she was only a baby" Alfred told the man and he nodded.**

" **How old is she?" Lucius asked getting the needle into Bruce's arm.**

" **She is 9 years old, a very bright girl when Master Bruce was not like this, she opened his heart to love and care for someone, they are very close" Alfred answered and Lucius finished and packed his things up.**

" **I will get this done as soon as possible" Lucius told Alfred and walked out.**

 **It was the day of Bruce's birthday, when Lucius came back, Sakura looked from door as Lucius injected Bruce with a needle.**

" **Miss Sakura, your father will now be okay" Alfred told her and together Sakura and Alfred sat near Bruce while Lucius waited by the door to the room.**

 **It was 3 in the afternoon, Sakura was outside sitting by the pond, when Bruce awoke and Alfred saw him waking.**

" **How long was I out?" Bruce asked and Alfred heard his voice was still a little weak.**

" **Three days, Miss Sakura will be happy to know you are well as well it's your birthday" Alfred told handing him a drink.**

" **I've felt these effects before, but this was so much more potent" Bruce frowned "It was some kind of hallucinogen, weaponized in aerosol form" Lucius decided to make his appearance as he saw out of the wide windows Sakura coming back up to the house.**

" **You have been hanging out in the wrong clubs, Mr. Wayne" Lucius told him making Bruce stop lifting his glass to his lips.**

" **I called Mr. Fox when your condition worsened after the first day" the three men heard someone running and Bruce smiled as Sakura ran into the room.**

" **Papa, you are better" Sakura yelled looking up and jumped onto the bed.**

" **As I was about to say I analysed your blood... isolating the receptor compounds and the protein-based catalyst" both Sakura and Bruce had a blank face and Sakura tilted her head while Bruce gave a small laugh.**

" **Am I or Sakura to understand any of that?" Sakura nodded while Lucius smirked.**

" **Not at all, I just wanted you to know how hard it was... bottom line I synthesised an antidote" Sakura looked at Lucius.**

" **What does Senfesized mean?" she asked.**

" **Just that I made a cure" Sakura looked at Lucius and nodded while Bruce looked at Lucius again.**

" **Could you make more?" he asked and Lucius stared at him.**

" **You planning on gassing yourself again Mr. Wayne?" Lucius asked and Sakura crossed her arms and glared.**

" **He won't" she answered and she got off the bed "Alfred, I am going to my room" the men nodded and watched as Sakura left.**

" **She was very worried about you Master Bruce" Alfred told the youngest man and Lucius left the room.**

 **Bruce was up and walking around when the doorbell rung, Sakura who was with Alfred in the kitchen came with him where a young woman with dark brown hair and eyes was standing.**

" **Rachel, you are looking good" Alfred said and Rachel looked at Sakura "Oh this is Miss Sakura Potter, Master Bruce adopted her a few weeks ago, Miss Sakura this is Master Bruce's childhood friend Rachel Dawes" Sakura curtsied and Rachel smiled bending to her level.**

" **Well aren't you very pretty" Rachel told Sakura who hid behind Alfred blushing.**

" **Miss Sakura why don't you head up and find a dress for the party?" Alfred told her and nodded and ran upstairs.**

" **She is a sweet heart, very shy" Rachel said and Alfred nodded.**

" **She is, you are here early for the party" Alfred commented.**

" **I only came to drop off Bruce's gift then I have to get back" Rachel said handing Alfred a wrapped box when Bruce walked towards the door.**

" **Rachel" Bruce said and Alfred left and handed Bruce the gift before heading upstairs.**

 **Alfred walked in to find Sakura looking in her closet and he chuckled.**

" **Need help" he asked and the young girl jumped with two dresses in her hand.**

" **Which one?" she asked and Alfred sighed.**

" **I am no good at colours, Miss Sakura, but the purple one will go better with her hair" Alfred told her and Alfred left looking for a maid, when he saw Bruce walking towards the hidden entrance to the cave.**

 **Alfred ran towards him.**

" **Master Bruce where are you going?" he asked and Bruce turned.**

" **I need to help Rachel, something is wrong with the disappearance of her boss, I will be there with her outside the walls of Arkham in case she needs help" Bruce answered and Alfred looked at him.**

" **But, Master Wayne the guests will be arriving" Alfred said and Sakura looked out of her room hearing them on the floor above.**

" **Be careful, papa" Sakura whispered and she headed to find one of the maids to help get dressed.**

 **After she found one not to busy, the maid helped the dress over Sakura head's and started on her hair.**

" **Here you go, miss, how is that?" the maid said after braiding Sakura's hair.**

" **I love it, thank you Marie" Sakura said jumping up from the chair and hugging the maid.**

" **You are welcome" Marie said and Alfred walked in.**

" **Wow, aren't you the picture of cuteness" Alfred told her and Sakura smiled.**

" **Thank you Alfred" Sakura replied and together they walked out and into the party.**

" **Sakura, go and sat over by Lucius Fox, I will be back" Alfred whispered to her and she nodded.**

" **You must be Mr. Wayne adopted daughter" Sakura looked up and saw a older man "I'm William Earle, the CEO of Wayne Enterprises" Sakura nodded and saw Lucius walking up to her.**

" **Mr. Earle, Young Sakura is not your poster girl" Lucius hissed and Lucius lead Sakura away.**

" **Can I call you Uncle Lucius?" Sakura asked as the two of them headed to a table.**

" **Of course, you can, if I can call you Gem, due to your beautiful eyes" Lucius replied and Sakura nodded.**

" **Uncle Lucius, it seemed you didn't like that man" Sakura said and Lucius chuckled with a slight sad look to his kind dark hazel eyes. While Lucius didn't say anything, Sakura could tell he didn't like the man at all and she smiled sadly.**

" **Gem, you know, your father will always protect you even Alfred or myself, we will stand by you till we old and we will always help you" Lucius whispered to her and she smiled.**

 **Just then both heard the happy birthday song start up just as Bruce entered and Sakura ran up to him when the song finished.**

" **Papa, happy birthday" she handed him a card and he opened it and smiled.**

 _ **'Thank you for helping me'**_

" **You are very welcome" Bruce whispered just as William Earle came up to him "Sakura, could you find those nice crab sticks" she nodded and ran to where the maids were dishing out a few things.**

 **Sakura was starting to get sleepy by 8pm when one of the maids saw her falling asleep at her table.**

" **Miss, come on, let's get you to bed" Marie said after one of the others told her about the young girl.**

" **Okay, Marie" Marie helped the young girl up and they left the hall and headed to Sakura's room.**

" **Here you go miss, your night dress is on your bed, sleep tight, I will let your father know" Sakura nodded and got out of her party dress before putting her her blue with white flowers night dress before jumping into bed where Marie left turning off the light.**

 **Meanwhile, Lucius left the manor after telling Bruce about the Microwave emitter that was misplaced and when Mrs Delane pulled him to a man, telling him it was a Mr. Ra's al Ghul, but the bald man wasn't the real Ra's al Ghul was behind him.**

 **Bruce talked to the man, but his eyes were looking for Sakura and he frowned.**

" **Your quarrel is with me... you let these people go" Bruce hissed and he spotted Sakura's main maid coming back down the stairs.**

 _ **'Sakura must be in bed'**_ **Bruce thought and he looked at Ra's al Ghul.**

" **You are welcome to explain the situation to them" Bruce glared, but grew worried at the man who taught him all he knew to be the Batman.**

" **Everyone... Everybody?" Bruce walked to the middle of the room "I... I want to thank you all for coming tonight and drinking all of my booze" laughs around the room "No... Really... There's a thing about being a Wayne... That you're never short of a few freeloaders, like yourselves... to fill up your mansion with. So here's to you people. Thank you." Bruce said all the while growing worried about his daughter and if Alfred could here faster.**

" **That's enough Bruce" one of the board members told the younger man.**

" **I'm not finished... to all of you... all of you phonies, all of you two faced friends... you sycophantic suck-ups who smile though your teeth at me... please leave me in peace" Bruce looked around "Please go. Stop smiling, it's not a joke. Please leave. The party's over, get out" everyone left while Bruce saw the maid Marie running up to his daughter's room.**

 _ **'Good she will be safe'**_ **Bruce thought, but one of the men saw her and grabbed her.**

" **Bruce Wayne said leave that means you as well" he heard and Marie was forced out, her eyes saying Sakura's upstairs alone.**

" **Amusing" Ra's al Ghul said as the last of the people left the hall leaving only Bruce and the league of shadows few members "But pointless. None of these people have long to live. Your antics at the asylum have forced my hand".**

" **So Crane was working for you" Bruce said looking around.**

" **His toxin is derived from the organic compound found in our blue flowers. He was able to weaponize it" Ra's replied and both started to walk towards the front door.**

" **He's not a member of the league of shadows?" Bruce asked watching members of the league follow them.**

" **Of course not. He thought our plan was to hold the city to ransom" Ra's told Bruce and they stopped.**

" **But really you are gonna release Crane's poison on the entire city" Bruce said and he turned to his old teacher, the man he respected, but now hated with passion and this one man was going to ruin Gotham because it has become to corrupt in it's ways.**

" **Then watch Gotham tear itself apart though fear" Ra's said and Bruce glared.**

" **You are gonna destroy millions of lives" Bruce replied and he followed Ra's to his front door.**

" **Only a cynical man would call what these people have 'lives' Wayne. Crime. Despair. This is not how man was supposed to live. The league of shadows has been a check against human corruption... for thousands of years. We sacked Rome. Loaded trade ships with plague rats... burned London to the ground. Every time a civilization reaches the pinnacle of its decadence... we return to restore the balance" Ra's said and Bruce was beyond shocked.**

" **Gotham isn't beyond saving. Give me more time. There are good people here." Bruce said before Ra's cut him off.**

" **You are defending a city so corrupt... we have infiltrated every level of its infrastructure... when I found you in that jail you were lost... but I believed in you... I took away your fear and I showed you a path... you were my greatest student... it should be you standing by my side saving the world" Ra's said and Bruce stared hard into Ra's eyes.**

" **I'll be standing where I belong... between you and the people of Gotham" Bruce answered and Ra's glared.**

" **No one can save Gotham" Ra's looked over Bruce's shoulder and nodded and Bruce heard crashes "When a forest grows too wild, a purging fire is inevitable and natural" Bruce heard water or something being dropped on the floor and in his mind, he was screaming to run and save his daughter "Tomorrow the world will watch in horror as its greatest city destroys itself... the movement back to harmony will be unstoppable this time" Ra's said as matches and thing felt warmer to Bruce.**

" **You attacked Gotham before?" Bruce asked staring into Ra's eyes.**

" **Of course. Over the ages our weapons have grown more sophisticated. With Gotham we tried a new one. Economics. But we underestimated certain of Gotham's citizens... such as your parents... gunned down by one of the very people they were trying to help. Create enough hunger and everyone becomes a criminal... their deaths galvanized the city into saving itself and Gotham has limped on ever since" the fire was now raging and Bruce looked at his old mentor "We are back to finish the job and this time no misguided idealists will get in the way. Like your father, you lack the courage to do all that is necessary. If someone stands in the way of true justice... you simply walk up behind them and stab them in the heart" Bruce turned and started to fight.**

" **I am gonna stop you" Bruce hissed when Ra's grabbed him.**

" **You never did learn... to mind your surroundings" a beam fell onto Bruce and Ra's walked out.**

 **Meanwhile, Sakura got up when she smelt the fire and she ran out towards the grand stairs, she was coughing and she saw her father out cold on the floor.**

" **Papa" she screamed and beams of fire fell, making her run to the wall, she was scared of fire and she watched and hoped her father woke to help her.**

 **She was coughing and losing hope, smoke was filling her lungs and she saw little black lights in her vision.**

 **Just before she was about to drop she heard a voice that was welcome and she looked up.**

 **There next to her father was Alfred and she smiled weakly.**

" **Papa" she called out with her remaining strength and she saw her father lift the log and both men ran to her, where Alfred grabbed her and picked her and placed her on Bruce's back before the three of them ran to the hidden door to the cave.**

 **They got into the lift and headed down. Bruce sat down and placed Sakura in his lap with her head on his arm.**

" **Sakura" Bruce whispered and he touched her darken face that was covered in soot "Wake up, please" Bruce whispered and Alfred bent down "What have I done, Alfred?" Bruce whispered and Alfred looked at him then to Sakura who was breathing weakly "Everything my family... Sakura's hurt because of me... my father built..." Alfred lifted part of Bruce's dinner jacket and saw a bleeding wound.**

" **The Wayne legacy is more than bricks and mortar, sir, young Sakura cares a lot for you and myself, she will forgive you" Alfred told him and Bruce went on looking up.**

" **I wanted to save Gotham. I failed. I failed helping Sakura in finding a better family" Bruce whispered and Alfred looked at him in the eyes.**

" **Why do we fall, sir?" Alfred asked and Bruce looked at him "So that we can learn to pick ourselves up" Alfred told him and Bruce smiled sadly.**

" **You still haven't given up on me?" Bruce said and he looked at Sakura.**

" **Never" Alfred answered with a smirk " You and miss Sakura are now part of my family, I will always keep you and Miss Sakura a float" Alfred stood up and got Sakura out of Bruce's arm and took her to one of the table around the cave, before helping Bruce to them. Alfred stitched him up and helped on the Batman outfit.**

" **Alfred, keep Sakura safe and when she wakes let her know I will come back and could you look for a place for us to live a penthouse if you can" Bruce told him before entering the bat-car and driving out of the cave.**

" **I will" Alfred whispered and he hooked Sakura to a breathing machine to clear her lungs out.**

 **For one hour, Alfred looked over Sakura and searched the hotels Bruce owned that had a large three room penthouse that could house them all.**

" **Alfred" Alfred turned to the table and smiled as he saw Sakura's bright green eyes opening.**

" **Hello Miss Sakura, your father is out saving the city, he will be back, how are you feeling?" Alfred asked walking over to her and she smiled.**

" **Okay" a small cough came out and Alfred sighed "You will be better soon, hopefully you don't get Asthma" Alfred whispered and together the two sat with a few coughs coming out from Sakura's mouth.**

 **It wasn't till late that Bruce came back, Sakura was coughing, but bushy eyed and smiling as her father came out of the bat-car.**

" **Sakura" Bruce said in relief and ran to her hugging her "You awake and better" Bruce said as he took off the mask.**

" **No, she is coughing a bit, but it is slowing down, I have been keeping an eye on her, sir" Alfred said and Bruce smiled.**

" **Thank you, Alfred, by the way, James Gordon we can trust, but I will not tell him I am Batman till he is a little higher in the ranks or I must tell him" Bruce said picking up Sakura and she hugged his neck with her face in his shoulder.**

 **The next week, Alfred was driving Sakura and Bruce to Sakura's new school Gotham's all girls elementary school.**

" **Batman may have made the front page... but Bruce Wayne got pushed to page eight" Alfred said and handed Bruce the newspaper where it had the heading.**

 **DRUNKEN BILLIONAIRE BURNS DOWN HOME**

 **Sakura looked at it and smiled sadly, she was about to say something when Bruce's mobile started to ring and Bruce put it on loud speaker.**

" **Bruce Wayne"**

" **What makes you think you can decide who's running Wayne Enterprises?"**

" **The fact that I'm the owner" Sakura giggled**

" **What are you talking about? The company went public a week ago"**

" **And I brought most of the shares. Through various charitable foundations and trusts and so forth. Look it's all a bit technical but the important thing... is that my company's future is secure for when my daughter is ready to take over... right, Mr. Fox?"**

" **Right you are, Mr. Wayne, didn't you get the memo?" Lucius answered and Bruce hung up making Sakura laugh.**

" **That was great papa, but do you really that I would take over?" Sakura asked looking at both Alfred and Bruce.**

" **Yes, I did, you may be adopted, but I named you my heir and the heir the Wayne family after I go" Bruce told her and she smiled.**

" **Miss Sakura, your school is coming up" Alfred said and Sakura turned and looked at her new school.**

 **There was no Dudley, only girls and she thought this was the future.**

" **Have a good day, Sakura" Bruce said as Alfred stopped the car and Sakura nodded and headed out.**

" **I will, papa" Sakura replied and she walked into the grounds of the elementary school where she saw girls that she could get along with and not because they want her just so they can say they are friends with the heiress of the Wayne family.**

 **Sakura found Gotham all girls school was great the teachers were nice and they helped her get use to it.**

 **Alfred picked her up saying that Bruce was up at the manor seeing over the rebuilding and the two headed up there.**

" **Papa" Sakura yelled when she saw him with Rachel "Miss Rachel" Sakura said and Bruce smiled.**

" **Have a good day at school" Bruce asked and she nodded and the three of them walked out to Alfred.**

" **Proved me wrong, you know" Rachel said as she watched Sakura run to Alfred.**

" **About what?" Bruce asked.**

" **Your father would be very proud of you. Just like me" Rachel said and she left and Bruce walked over to where Sakura was looking in the burnt remains.**

 **Bruce saw at his feet his father's stethoscope burnt and he opened it remembering a few times where his father showed him how to use it.**

" **What will you do?" Bruce looked up to Rachel.**

" **Rebuild it. Just the way it was, brick for brick" Rachel walked away and Sakura ran up to him.**

" **Just the way it was, sir?" Alfred asked and Sakura looked at them confused before shrugging and walking over to a few of the walls that were still there.**

" **These are amazing" Sakura whispered, she saw little stones under bricks and she touched them "Their eggs, but of what" Sakura whispered and she looked up.**

 **There in front of her just on the outskirts of the burnt manor was a cave and she walked towards it.**

 **She carried the eggs to the cave, thinking it was part of the bats family, but it wasn't there inside the cave was a creature, but it looked fast asleep and she smiled and placed the eggs near having the feeling they belong there with the mother.**

 **The body was golden like as was the wings, the body looked like a lion while its wings and head was like a birds.**

" **Sleep tight" Sakura whispered and she left, she knew she would tell her father because the creature was asleep and it was better to be alone.**

 **That night, Bruce had gone out again to see Sgt. Gordon while Alfred and herself ate desert and Sakura was smiling.**

 ** _'This is a better life, but what was that creature?'_ Sakura thought and she got up and walked to the window seeing the light with a bat symbol disappear.**

" **Miss Sakura, time for you to get to bed, big test tomorrow I believe" Sakura nodded and left with a smile.**

 **Alfred smiled as he watched his youngest charge walked up the stairs to the rooms and looked out of the window.**

" **You would be proud of her, she will be great when she is older, she will change the world, I can feel it" Alfred whispered to the clouds and he waited for Bruce in case he was hurt.**

* * *

 **Chapter two – one year later, Griffins and two madmen**

 **Alfred Pennyworth sighed as he watched Bruce Wayne go out for another round, but this one was during the day, Sakura was out with a school trip so Alfred got ready for her home coming.**

 **It's been one year since the burning of the manor and adopting Sakura Potter.**

 **Sakura was now ten years old, in two months she would be turning 11 and onto her final year till high, her teachers told Bruce and himself she was smart girl and they moved her up a year, it was coming up to winter holidays, not yet snowing but the chill was around.**

" **Alfred, I'm home" Alfred turned and saw Sakura standing there and he smiled.**

" **Welcome back, miss, how was the start of your last week?" he asked and Sakura smiled.**

" **It was interesting, I met one of the boys of Gotham's boys, his name is James Gordon Junior I think he is the son of Lt. Gordon" Sakura said as she placed her bag next to her chair and she walked over to the kitchen "Did you get any apples?" she asked and Alfred chuckled.**

" **I did, they are here next to me" Alfred told her and she turned and grabbed an apple.**

" **Where is papa?" she asked and Alfred looked at the clock.**

" **He is seeing Lt. Gordon, there was bank robbery again one of the mobs banks, Master Bruce knows there are five banks they use but which they are he doesn't, he was not in the penthouse this morning, he was in the bunker and will go there after he is finished, will you behave yourself miss, no more jumping on your bed" Alfred told her and she shook her head.**

" **I will not be doing that again, but I will be on the roof, watching Gotham move around and painting" Alfred nodded and headed out while Sakura grabbed her drawing book and ran upstairs, before going back down and grabbing five apples and heading up to the roof.**

 **Alfred and Bruce rarely came up, so Sakura hid the creature she found in the small cave, she built a small hut and got the creature there safety in the dark of the night.**

" **Hey Zeus" Sakura said entering the hut and the griffin looked up.**

 ** _'Food'_ the griffin said and Sakura chuckled and placed the five apples in the bowl.**

" **Did you go out last night Zeus" Sakura asked sitting down on her chair.**

 ** _'I did, your father had those others that dressed like him again'_ Zeus said and Sakura sighed.**

" **That is not what he wanted, you know I wonder if my father will ever give up Batman" Sakura whispered before hugging her book to her and Zeus stood up.**

 ** _'Sakura Potter, you father is a great man, never doubt that, I am your friend and always will be you helped those bird eggs survive before those men saw them or crushed them, you brought them to me and since then you and I became best friends, you know I can not tell the future, but I believe you are meant for great things'_ Zeus told her and she nodded and hugged his fur.**

" **Zeus, I have been wondering do I have magic?" Sakura asked and Zeus nodded.**

 ** _'When I sensed you entering my cave, I felt like was truly awaken, I guarded that cave for hundreds of years, but your power waken me and ever since I felt like I needed to protect you, but till something happen comes I can not reveal myself'_ Zeus told her and she nodded.**

" **Sakura, are you up there?" Bruce's voice shouted up and Sakura hugged Zeus goodbye.**

" **Here" Sakura said coming to the roof door.**

" **What do you do up here anyway?" Bruce asked as the two walked down the steps.**

" **Paint" Sakura answered showing him a drawing of Gotham, not yet finished "I am hoping when the manor is finished I can put this up in the dinning hall or your room" Sakura told him as they came out to the kitchen.**

" **I will love it there, by the way, you and I are taking out the Prima ballerina of the Moscow ballet, her name is Natascha" Sakura grinned and hugged Bruce before running and getting dressed.**

" **Miss Natascha, you look stunning" Sakura heard an hour later and she was trying to fix her hair, before sighing and putting it into a pony tail with a white flower chip above it, she wore a simple dress with flats.**

" **Sakura, you look beautiful, come on and meet, Natascha" Bruce said and Sakura grabbed his hand and he took her to the lift where Natascha and Alfred were talking.**

" **Miss Sakura, very beautiful" Alfred said and Sakura blushed.**

" **Natasha, this is my daughter Sakura, Sakura this is Natasha of the Moscow ballet" Bruce introduced them and Sakura curtsied.**

" **Pleasure to meet you, I love your dancing style" Sakura commented and Natasha smiled.**

" **Thank you" Natascha's replied and together three of them went to the restaurant that they were eating.**

 **When they got there, Bruce took Sakura's hand and Natasha followed them.**

" **Mr. Bruce Wayne, table for three" Bruce said and the waiter nodded pointing them towards the back where Bruce saw Rachel and the new DA.**

" **Rachel. Fancy that" Bruce said and Rachel looked at him seeing Sakura and another woman with him.**

" **Yeah, Bruce. Fancy that" Rachel replied.**

" **Rachel, Natascha. Natascha, Rachel" Bruce told his childhood friend.**

" **Natascha. Are you the Prima...?" Rachel started and Bruce finished.**

" **Prima ballerina for the Moscow Ballet" Bruce finished for Rachel.**

" **Wow. Harvey's taking me next week" Rachel told him and Bruce looked at the DA.**

" **Really. So you're into ballet? Oh sorry, this is my daughter Sakura" Bruce said after feeling a sharp pinch from his daughter.**

" **I'm Harvey Dent, Miss Sakura" Harvey said holding out his hand.**

" **Pleasure to meet you, sir" Sakura replied and Harvey looked at Bruce and shook his hand.**

" **The famous Bruce Wayne. Rachel's told me everything about you, but not that you had a daughter" Harvey said and Bruce looked at Rachel.**

" **I really only met Sakura on two different times, not really spoken to her" Rachel replied and Bruce nodded.**

" **Let's put a couple tables together" Bruce said and Harvey looked around.**

" **I'm not sure that they'll let us" he said and he heard a giggle.**

" **Papa owns this place" Sakura said with a smile "Papa, I am going and see Marie, she works here now plus I saw Pierre here" Bruce nodded and the four of them watched as Sakura ran to the kitchen where a man was and he hugged her.**

" **So, little bloom, how is school?" Pierre asked sitting down next to Sakura and she grinned.**

" **I love it, Pierre, papa, helps me with my homework if he understands it" she let out a giggle and Pierre smiled.**

" **I miss working at the manor, but this place is amazing, maybe on your holidays I will teach you to cook" Pierre said and Sakura jumped up.**

" **Really, but aren't I too small" she said sadly and Pierre placed a finger under her chin and lifting her head so their eyes met.**

" **No one is too small to cook" he told her and she grinned.**

" **Little Miss Sakura" Sakura turned and saw Marie, Pierre's wife and her old carer before the manor burnt down.**

" **Marie, I miss you so much" Sakura cried and Marie hugged the young girl to her while her husband was called to place Mr. Wayne's dishes on his table.**

" **Shh, little bird, little bird, you are safe with Alfred, he takes care of you, plus you now know I and Pierre work, so if you ever feel you are in danger come and see us, okay sweetie" Sakura nodded and Pierre came back in.**

" **Well, little bloom, what do you want for dinner? Do you want my world famous soup or the way you like your roast lamb?" Pierre asked and Sakura smiled.**

" **Soup please" Pierre nodded and went and got the soup ready.**

 **Marie and Sakura talked till her meal came out and Marie had to go and finish taking out the meals for the other guests.**

 **30 minutes later, Marie came and told her that her father was ready to leave and Sakura hugged the two good bye before running to her father, who picked her up and kissed her forehead.**

" **Did you have fun?" Sakura nodded and hugged him.**

" **It was nice to meet you Miss Sakura" Harvey said and Sakura smiled.**

" **Call me Sakura, only a few call me miss" Harvey nodded and he left with Rachel before Bruce took both Natascha and Sakura back, he dropped Natascha off at her hotel before he drove home.**

 **Sakura went straight to bed due to it was her final day tomorrow and she wanted to look her best.**

 **Sakura saw before she went to sleep the bat-signal go on and she knew something was wrong in Gotham and prayed that her father would be safe.**

 **The next day, Sakura saw her father was out and Alfred said he would be going to Hong Kong for two days the next day, the start of her holidays and Sakura was sad but happy when Alfred told her that he was getting a bad man back.**

 **Alfred and Bruce went to the new cave, while Sakura went to school where she learned about the choosing of schools they could go to.**

 **When she got home however, she saw Alfred and Bruce packing for the trip.**

" **You stay safe" she said to them and they nodded.**

" **Marie will be coming in 20 minutes to take care of you till we come back" Bruce said and Sakura smiled and they left the penthouse and before Marie got there she went to see Zeus again where she told him what was going on.**

 ** _'It is interesting, but be careful on the nights I go out, this Joker seems dangerous, so always be alert if you are ever ever near him or if he comes here call me'_ Zeus said and Sakura nodded at the griffin before heading back down to the kitchen to make herself a meal so Marie did not have to cook after cooking all day at the restaurant.**

" **Little bird, you look are looking well" Sakura turned and smiled at Marie.**

" **Thank you" she answered and soon the two caught up.**

 **When it hit 10 pm Sakura headed to bed while Marie stayed in the guest room and a guard from down stairs that Alfred knew stayed at the door when the two headed to bed.**

 **The next day, Alfred came back and hugged Marie when she got up before Sakura.**

" **How was Miss Sakura?" he asked the ex maid/cook of Wayne Manor.**

" **She was good, she went to bed at 10 because we were watching ice age 2 and she was starting to fall asleep" Marie answered and Alfred chuckled.**

" **Alfred, your back, is dad back yet?" the adults turned and saw Sakura before she hugged Alfred.**

" **Not yet tomorrow he will be" Sakura nodded and hugged Marie goodbye.**

 **Marie left around lunch as she had to get home to her husband and Alfred had to start on the roast lamb due to Bruce would be coming home around in the early morning so he slow cooked the meat while Sakura was up on the roof with Zeus and drawing Wayne tower.**

 **It was past 8:30 when Zeus told her that her father was coming.**

 ** _'Sakura, you better get inside, your father is heading this way'_ Zeus said and Sakura nodded and packed up her things before heading down and getting into bed.**

 **Bruce got in the penthouse around 7am after dropping off Mr. Lau at the police station and he fell asleep before being woken by Alfred due to it was the day of the fund-raiser.**

 **Sakura heard Alfred talking and she ran down stairs and saw her father.**

" **Papa" she called out and she ran and hugged him.**

" **I think your fundraiser will be a great success, sir" Alfred said with a chuckle.**

" **And why do you think I wanna hold a party for Harvey Dent?" Bruce asked and Sakura let go and ran upstairs to Zeus.**

" **Zeus, something is wrong in Gotham City, am I right?" Sakura asked the griffin who was eating another apple.**

 **'Yes, I will be ready if anything happens to you, but hide on the stairs behind the wall towards this door to the roof or under a table, but make sure what ever happens you stay safe' Zeus told her and she nodded before heading down and getting ready while her father went and got three other friends, all girls.**

 **One of the maids helped Sakura get dressed into a violet and silver dress with ballet flats and her hair was placed into a bun with her butterfly clip though it.**

" **Hello Sakura" Rachel said seeing the young girl and she hugged her.**

" **Hello Rachel, I love your dress" Sakura replied and Rachel took the small girl by the hand to where Harvey was talking with Alfred.**

" **Miss Sakura, Miss Dawes, both of you look stunning, well I must be off, can you two mind Miss Sakura, Lucius is around somewhere, possibly not here yet" Alfred told them and they nodded.**

" **Mr. Dent" Harvey looked at Sakura "What you are doing is wonderful, cleaning Gotham to be a better place for me and my friends, the children of Gotham" Sakura said and Harvey chuckled.**

" **I am aren't I?" Harvey said proud of himself while Rachel went over and talked with Alfred more.**

 **A helicopter could be heard and Sakura grinned.**

" **Papa is here, finally" she said and she ran to Alfred and Rachel.**

" **I'm sorry that I am late, but I'm glad to see that you all started without me. Now where is Harvey? Where..." Bruce spotted him and walked towards him "Harvey Dent, the man of the hour. Where's Rachel Dawes?" Bruce said and he spotted his daughter standing next to Rachel "She is my oldest friend. Come here. When Rachel first told me she was dating Harvey Dent... I had one thing to say: 'The guy from those god-awful campaign commercials'" Bruce looked around smiling as his daughter stood now with Alfred "'I believe in Harvey Dent.' yeah nice slogan Harvey. But you caught Rachel's attention. And I started to pay attention to Harvey... and all he's been doing as our new DA. And you know what? I believe in Harvey Dent. I believe that on his watch Gotham can feel... a little safer, a little more optimistic, plus what he is doing is the best thing for the children of Gotham" Bruce walked over to his daughter and picked her up "Safer for children like Sakura here, my young daughter is the future of Gotham and Harvey is making it better for her and all of us" everyone started clapping and Bruce placed Sakura down on the ground before heading out.**

" **Is your father like that a lot?" Harvey asked going to Sakura's level.**

" **Only to people he sees are doing good, he teases Lucius Fox a lot when he is over" Sakura replied and she went towards the kitchen seeing Marie and Pierre.**

" **Miss Sakura, your father wants you for a second" Alfred said just as Sakura was about to enter the kitchen and she walked out onto the balcony.**

" **Papa" she said and he turned to her.**

" **Sakura, you know I protect the city, well soon, with Harvey locking so many people away people will see as a hero not me" Sakura looked confused before understanding the words.**

" **Papa, please don't give up Batman, he is part of you" she whispered and Bruce smiled sadly.**

" **Soon I will give it up, like Harvey said at that dinner I can't do this my whole life" Bruce whispered and Sakura nodded and Bruce lead both of them inside where Sakura headed to the kitchen, when the lift to the penthouse opened from the corner of her eye and she saw the guard that talked to her the most and liked telling her stories fall down dead.**

 **Alfred was near the lift before moving to the wall as five men with the Joker came in and Sakura's eyes widen.**

 **She ran towards the tables towards where Rachel was and she stood slightly behind her.**

" **Okay, stop" Rachel called out and Rachel walked towards the Joker making him turn to her.**

" **Well Hello beautiful. You must be Harvey's squeeze. Hm?" Joker looked right of her towards Sakura and she moved out of his sight towards the stairs "Where that girl going?" he asked and the thugs moved towards the tables.**

 **The joker moved around Rachel making her watch him as he circled her and Rachel sensed he was also looking for Sakura. Sakura however got under the tables towards the kitchen and hid watching the purple shoes of the joker move around.**

 **Sakura listened and just as one of thugs got near the table she was under she heard her father's batman voice and a fight starting.**

 **Sakura looked though the gap and saw Joker with his green hair and make up face with the ugly purple and green suit, he had Rachel in his arm with a knife to her neck, Alfred saw Sakura and walked towards her slowly along the walls.**

 **Joker also saw her and he walked and grabbed Sakura and held both Rachel and Sakura and somehow had guns to their heads.**

" **Drop the gun" Bruce hissed his eyes were full of rage and Sakura sensed Zeus moving towards the edge of the roof.**

" **Sure remove your mask and show these people who you are" Joker said and Sakura grew scared.**

 ** _'Sakura, call for me now'_ Zeus's voice yelled in her head just as the Joker shot the window behind them.**

 **Joker made Rachel grab Sakura by the arm and the Joker held Rachel by her arm.**

" **Let them go" Batman hissed dangerous.**

" **ZEUS" Joker cover his ears when Sakura screamed out the hand and dropped Rachel forcing Sakura to fall and the griffin caught her as Batman jumped after Rachel.**

 **Zeus landed in the room and everyone was in awe.**

" **You hurt my charge, the one who will change everything and now you die" Zeus hissed and Sakura grabbed his neck.**

" **Don't Zeus" she yelled and everyone looked at the girl in confusion "He will get what is coming to him, death, but not by you" Sakura whispered and everyone heard her.**

" **What is it?" Joker muttered before running out, but was stopped by Zeus who pushed him down.**

" **You dare hurt, my charge, I will hunt you down and skin you alive having nothing but bones" Zeus hissed his amber eyes looking into Joker's dark brown eyes.**

 **Joker left with a limp and Sakura hugged Zeus.**

" **Go" she whispered and Zeus nodded and flew away.**

" **Miss Sakura..." Sakura quickly grabbed a small bag she hid on her leg and blew it on everyone but Alfred and the people left.**

 **The next morning Bruce and Alfred stood in front of Sakura.**

" **What is that creature?" Bruce asked and Sakura sighed.**

" **His name is Zeus, he is a griffin I found him in a cave near the back of the manor, he guarded the Wayne manor for hundreds of years when Septimus Wayne built the manor back in the 18th century, Zeus will not tell me much of what I am meant to do, but I had to make everyone forget, but you two, till Zeus said it was time to show the world of this power" Sakura explained and Bruce walked over to his daughter.**

" **I am not mad, no I was worried that I couldn't catch both you and Rachel and when you yelled like that you hurt my ears, so what does every one think that happened?" Bruce asked and she grinned.**

" **Only that the Joker had Rachel and I was still under the table" she replied and Bruce smiled at her.**

" **Miss Sakura, could we meet Zeus?" Alfred asked and Sakura nodded.**

" **But not till this thing with the Joker is over, he watches over me and whoever I care about, he tells me what you have been doing at night, he sometimes follows you" Sakura told Bruce and Alfred laughed.**

" **Good to know that" he said and Bruce glared.**

" **Well, you better better get ready for the day, Alfred and I will be at the cave" Sakura nodded and she headed to her room.**

" **She is really like Thomas Wayne, sir" Bruce looked at him "Your father when he was young told his carer at the time of a creature in a cave, but I never looked into it, but the butler before me told me that Thomas said the creature was asleep" Alfred explained and Bruce nodded.**

 **Soon only Sakura was in the penthouse and Zeus kept an eye on the front and back doors on the ground floor of the hotel making sure no one came into the penthouse plus there was a guard at the lift entering the penthouse and you had to have a key to head up.**

 **As night came Alfred and Bruce came home and Bruce got dressed and headed up to the roof, where he saw the griffin lying in the moonlight.**

" **Thank you, for protecting Sakura" Bruce said and he put the mask on and the griffin looked up.**

" **Your daughter is someone born to be great, only time will if she is ready for her task" the griffin said and Batman stood on the edge.**

" **Sakura, ever since I met her I felt we were meant to be father and daughter" Bruce said turning on his radio feed going into phone lines.**

" **It was fate for you two to met, but Sakura was meant to find me in her hardest time, she was suppose to be fifteen when she found me, I guess that fate likes to change things, you better go" Zeus said and batman headed out to where he heard Harvey Dent was.**

 **Sakura came out and walk towards the large griffin making him look at her.**

" **I thought you spoke though your mind, so when really spoke though your mouth I was in shock" Sakura told him and the griffin looked down before getting up and walked towards the other side of the building.**

" **I didn't talk normally due to fear of myself being heard by your father or Alfred, plus I wanted to protect you, you are the future and very soon you will find out why" Zeus told her and Sakura nodded and ran back down stairs to her room just as Alfred was leaving to meet Bruce at the cave.**

 **It was the day of Commissioner Loeb's funeral, Sakura was on the roof over watching it Zeus flew her across so she could see it and pay her respect.**

" **You know, I sense is going on it the next few days, on friend James Gordon Jr will need you close" Zeus commented as he laid out of sight.**

" **Why?" Sakura asked looking at her protector.**

" **You will see, this is fate" Zeus whispered and Sakura kept on watching.**

 **As the parade came to the stage and stopped, Sakura bowed her head as the mayor started to speak.**

" **Commissioner Loeb dedicated his life to law enforcement and to the protection of his community. I remember when I first took office and I asked if he wanted to stay on as commissioner" Sakura blanked out and stood up before walking over to the edge on the other side.**

 **Soon the honour guard came and the shots were fired into the sky, Sakura ran to the edge ducking down and watched the guard shot more into the air.**

 **Before more shots were fired all over the place and Sakura looked around the screaming people and saw James Gordon face down on the stage.**

 **Sakura looked at Zeus who had his head bowed and she felt tears falling onto her lap.**

" **Take me to Jimmy's place please" Zeus nodded and let Sakura his back before flying off towards James Gordon's home where the family was about to get the most horrible news.**

 **Zeus landed behind the house and Sakura got off before he went and hid, but kept an eye on Sakura.**

" **Oh Sakura, how are you?" Barbara said opening the door and Sakura smiled.**

" **Is Jimmy home?" Sakura asked and the woman nodded and lead Sakura inside where Jimmy was watching a cartoon about G.I. Joe.**

" **Jimmy, Sakura is here" Jimmy turned and got up with the biggest smile on his face.**

" **It's good to see you, Saki" Jimmy whispered and together the two talked about what school they were hoping to get into, but it was night time when I door bell rang and Barbara opened it, there stood two of the officers that worked with James Gordon and Sakura knew it was the news that James was dead.**

" **No" Jimmy and Sakura walked to the door as Barbara started to cry 'No' over and over.**

 **Both Jimmy and Sakura saw Batman on the fire escape and Sakura saw bow his head knowing she was there, before she saw Zeus near the stand of the bridge.**

 **As Jimmy and Sakura slept that night, Sakura felt that more danger was coming and she looked up.**

" **Papa" she whispered when Batman was at the window.**

" **Don't worry, Zeus told Alfred who told me who were here after seeing Jim fall, but in the morning I will get Alfred to come and pick you up" Sakura nodded and Bruce left.**

 **Barbara was crying still as the doorbell and she opened it and saw Alfred Pennyworth there.**

" **Shh, Mrs Gordon" as he hugged her and Barbara looked at him "Yes, I have come to bring Miss Sakura back home, Master Bruce is out at Wayne Enterprises getting a few things" Barbara nodded and both saw Sakura standing there with tears in her eyes.**

" **Don't worry sweet heart, Jimmy, Sammie and I will be fine in the future, it is a time of mourning at the moment" Barbara told the young girl and she nodded before taking Alfred's hand and the two left.**

" **Your father is turning himself in very shortly, he made sure no one could take you away and made me your guardian" Alfred told Sakura and Sakura nodded.**

 **Alfred and Sakura finally got back to the penthouse where Rachel was standing was the TV as the press Conference came on.**

" **Miss Dawes, Miss Sakura I will be in the kitchen getting a meal ready" the two nodded and Rachel looked at the young girl.**

" **Sakura, you can always stay with me and Harvey" Rachel told her and Sakura smiled.**

 **As Harvey spoke and towards the end to where Bruce was about to turn himself, both women stood in shock as Harvey spoke the next words.**

" **I am the Batman" Sakura watched as Rachel walked to Alfred and Sakura ran to Zeus.**

" **Zeus, my father let Harvey Dent take the fall for him" Sakura cried and Zeus looked down.**

" **Your father must have something planned" Zeus whispered and Sakura cried with both tears of sadness and happiness.**

 **Sadness for Rachel who was down heading out of the hotel and going towards Harvey while the happiness was she got to keep her father.**

 **As night came, Sakura sat on the roof with Zeus watching as streets were cleared as Harvey and his police escort went though the streets of Gotham City, when she saw a fire blocking the way and the trucks disappeared.**

" **Zeus fly towards the river" Sakura cried and she got onto him watching as a van that held a few swat guys into the river, but Sakura wanted to see her father in real action.**

" **The truck with Harvey is topside and the man Joker is behind him, your father I don't know where" Zeus said as he flew above the buildings before landing on the Wayne Tower and Sakura saw her come out from an alley and he drove towards the Joker's truck and soon watched as the truck flipped.**

 **Bruce drove towards a now lone Joker as he shot at cars before he went to his side and fell to the ground.**

" **Zeus" Sakura whispered and Zeus watched as the Joker moved to the still Bruce Wayne as Batman.**

" **Your father will be fine, watch" Zeus whispered and Sakura frowned before watching the joker jump on her father when a man in police uniform came to the back of Joker's head. Zeus flew Sakura down to an alley way and she watched the man with a voice she knew flipped Joker onto his back and pointed the gun into the man's face.**

" **We got you, you son of a bitch" James Gordon said with anger before James went to the truck that held Harvey in it.**

" **I better get you home to Alfred, Sakura, I will watch for your father" Sakura nodded and got back onto Zeus and he flew her back to the penthouse. When it was time for bed, Sakura kissed Alfred on the cheek and headed into her room.**

 **It was 3am when Sakura was woken by a loud bang and she ran up just in time to see another before a third and she gasped.**

" **The war has started, the Joker's war on Gotham" Zeus said and Sakura nodded.**

 **The morning came and Sakura walked down and saw her father sit wearing the batman body suit and he was sitting by the window.**

" **Papa" she whispered and walked over to him as Alfred came in and she curled into her father's arms.**

" **Prepared a little breakfast" Alfred said and Sakura was wrapped in her father's arm as he placed the tray down "Very well then" Alfred started back towards the kitchen when Bruce spoke.**

" **Alfred"**

" **Yes, Mr. Wayne?"**

" **Did I bring this on her?" Sakura looked into her father's eyes and saw that somehow Rachel was dead "I was meant to inspire good... for Sakura... for the people of Gotham... not madness or death" Bruce hugged his daughter to him.**

" **You have inspired good. Your daughter respects you. But you spat in the faces of Gotham's criminals. Didn't you think there might be casualties?" Sakura had tears running down her face and Bruce rubbed her back "Things always get worse before they get better" Sakura looked at Alfred and his heart broke for her.**

" **But Rachel, Alfred, what if it was Sakura or even yourself he caught, I don't forgive myself for her death, I should have known it was trick" Bruce whispered.**

" **Rachel believed in what you stood for... what you are doing? What the three of us stand for" Alfred bent down and picked up one of Batman's arm protecters "Gotham needs you" Alfred said.**

" **No, Gotham needs its true hero... and I let the murdering psychopath blow him half to hell" Bruce muttered and Sakura stood up before running to the roof.**

" **Zeus it was Rachel that was killed and Harvey is badly hurt" Sakura cried and Zeus bowed his head.**

" **The Joker, dear little one, will be stopped" Zeus said and Sakura nodded before hearing Alfred call for her.**

 **As the three ate lunch the TV was on and all three heard the news come on.**

" **He's credible, an M & A lawyer from a leading consultancy. He says he's waited as long as he can for Batman to do the right thing. Now he's taking matters into his own hands. We'll be live at 5 with the true identity of the Batman" the news caster said and Alfred turned that off before he went on with cleaning up the kitchen.**

" **He works for you doesn't he papa?" Sakura asked and Bruce nodded.**

 **When the news came on, Sakura was up with Zeus watching the crowds on the streets before finishing her drawing of Wayne Tower.**

 **Alfred walked up to where Sakura was normally and saw her drawing one of the hospitals.**

" **Miss Sakura, there will be something happening soon, Joker's voice just ran though the TV and he said if that made Coleman Reese wasn't dead in an hour, then the Joker would blow up a hospital, I am telling you so Zeus can get you away towards Wayne manor if anything happens" Alfred said and he saw Sakura's eye widen.**

" **Alfred maybe I can go and see Jimmy, is that okay?" Alfred nodded and Sakura ran to her room packing an overnight bag, before going back and seeing no Alfred.**

" **Get on, I will head there now" Sakura nodded at Zeus and Zeus flew towards Sakura's only true friend since she has been for a year.**

 **Sakura surprised Barbara when she knocked and Jimmy pulled her to his room.**

 **Jimmy turned on the TV and put on a show called 'Growing up Creepie' about a girl growing with bugs and all types.**

 **It was 45 minutes later when the family and Sakura heard something blow up and Sakura and Jimmy ran to the kitchen window and saw it was the way towards Gotham general and the mushroom cloud appeared over it.**

" **Stay inside" Barbara told them.**

 **Zeus watched over the house from the shadows as night slowly came and Zeus bowed his head.**

" **You seem deep in thought, Zeus" Zeus turned and saw a tall woman walking towards him.**

" **Tara, I thought you stayed in the mountains" Zeus said and the woman laughed.**

" **The fates sent me to tell you that the time for Sakura to chose of which path she will follow is around the corner, she should chose to go to Hogwarts like her birth parents or should she follow the steps of Bruce will is fast coming around, it is her choice Zeus, but be careful to not reveal yourself tonight, old friend" Tara disappeared and Zeus sighed.**

" **Bloody sirens" he muttered and went on watching the house.**

 **Sakura watched as Barbara answered the phone and she frowned.**

" **Kids, come on we have to go" Barbara said.**

 **Zeus looked up and saw Barbara taking the children away from the home and she drove off.**

 **Zeus followed them to one of the bomb sites where Barbara and the kids were grabbed and pulled inside the building, one where Zeus couldn't help till Sakura called for him.**

 **Sakura was crying, Jimmy and Sammie were next to her as the man she met weeks ago handed Barbara a cell phone.**

" **Call Gordon and get him down him or I will kill one of you" Harvey Dent hissed, Sakura saw the half of his face was burnt and the other was fine.**

" **Jim, we're in trouble... he has the kids and Sakura Wayne" Barbara cried and Dent grabbed the phone.**

" **Hello Jim... where my family died?" Harvey hissed and he hung up.**

" **Please let Sakura go, she has nothing to do with this" Barbara cried and Harvey laughed.**

" **She knew, Rachel left that penthouse and she never said a word" Harvey hissed and Sakura whimpered.**

 **'This man was to be the white knight, now he is what he hated to be called 'Two-face' a villain and one who plays with a person's life by chance via a coin' Sakura thought and she watched the man walked around.**

 **Sakura knew to call Zeus, but she didn't yet trust Jimmy, Sammie or Barbara with the secret of the griffin.**

 **30minutes they waited till Sakura heard a car door close and Jimmy whimpered into his mother's arms.**

" **DENT!" Gordon's yells entered the building and Sakura saw Harvey glaring or daring any of them to say a word and sounds of footsteps going up the stairs before they went silent.**

 **'Please let everyone be safe and sound' Sakura thought as she watched Dent move behind a the wall.**

 **She saw James Gordon running to them before he was hit from behind by Dent with the butt of the gun and Harvey pushed the man over to face him.**

" **This is where they brought her, Gordon, after your men handed her over, after Sakura Wayne saw her leaving that penthouse. This is where she died"Dent said looking up and James moved up seeing Sakura next to his wife, just behind Jimmy.**

" **I know, I was here... trying to save her" James whispered as he moved onto his elbows.**

" **But you didn't" Dent slightly yelled.**

" **I couldn't" James argued.**

" **Yes could have. If you'd listened to me. If you stood up against corruption... instead of doing your deal with the devil... you didn't question yourself and see if it was her that was missing, you knew I was, you didn't ask Sakura here if she knew where my girlfriend was" Harvey hissed moving towards James.**

" **Sakura is a child, I didn't even know Rachel was at the penthouse" James yelled.**

" **But you still made a deal with the devil" Dent hissed his voice growing louder and Sakura winced.**

" **I was trying to fight the mob" James yelled and Dent pointed the gun in his hand to James.**

" **You wouldn't dare try to justify yourself if you knew what I'd lost. Have you ever had to talk to the person you loved the most... tell them it's gonna be all right when you know it's not?" Dent asked looking at Sakura and James's family "Well you're bout to know what that feels like Gordon" Sakura looked at James begging to help her and his family, her best friend "Then you can look me in the eye and tell me you're sorry".**

" **You're not going to hurt my family nor Sakura Wayne" James whispered and Dent smirked.**

" **No. just the person you love most" Sakura knew she was safe, but Jimmy wasn't he was the apple of James Gordon's eye and Dent walked over to them and cocks the gun pointing it at Barbara "So is it your wife?"**

" **Put the gun down, Harvey" James said his voice a little panicked and Sakura felt the gun move to her.**

" **No, Sakura will get her own death in front of her father and that butler they will two die for not protecting Rachel" Harvey said and moved the gun to James's daughter.**

" **Harvey please put the gun down" James said his voice raising and Harvey pointed the gun to Jimmy and Sakura held him.**

" **Your son then" Harvey said and James's eyes widen.**

" **Will you stop pointing that gun at my family?" James yelled.**

" **NO" Barbara yelled as Harvey grabbed Jimmy.**

" **Jimmy" Sakura cried out and Barbara hugged her to protect for her father.**

" **We have a winner" Harvey said and pulled the boy out away from Barbara.**

" **No, Jim, stop him... don't let him" Barbara cried.**

" **Harvey" James started to get up, but was forced down when a pain happened in his shoulder "I'm sorry... for everything... but please don't hurt my son" James said and the group heard dogs barking.**

" **You brought your cops?" Harvey said with a roll of his eyes making his burnt side creep Sakura out.**

" **All they know is there's a situation... they don't know who or what. They're just creating a perimeter" James told him and Sakura winced as Harvey growled out.**

" **You think I wanna escape from this? There is no escape from this" Sakura then sensed her father had entered and his voice came from the shadows**

" **You don't want to hurt the boy, Harvey" Batman hissed and Sakura watched as he entered, Sakura knew she was now safe as her father had come looking a little beat up, but still himself.**

" **It's not about what I want, it's about what's fair... you thought we could be decent men in an indecent time. But you were wrong. The world is cruel and the only only morality in a cruel world... is chance" Sakura saw Dent holding a coin and she started to tear up "Unbiased. Unprejudiced. Fair. His son's got the same chance she had. Fifty-fifty" Dent muttered and looked down at the coin.**

" **What happened to Rachel wasn't chance. We decided to act. We three" Batman hissed and Sakura looked at her father and he was glaring at Harvey.**

" **The why was it me who was the only one who lost everything?" Harvey yelled and Sakura saw her father look down.**

" **It wasn't" Batman whispered nearly sounding like Bruce Wayne, not that Harvey or Gordon caught it.**

" **The Joker chose me" Harvey yelled.**

" **Because you were the best of us. He wanted to prove that even someone as good as you... could fall" Batman argued back and Sakura could sense it was nearing the time of the coin flip to see who lives and dies.**

" **And he was right" Harvey muttered.**

" **You are the pointing the gun, Harvey... so point at the people responsible" Sakura looked at her father in shock and tears started to fall as Harvey grinned.**

" **Fair enough... you first" Harvey said and he flipped it before smirking and shooting the gun at Batman and Sakura cried, she knew not to say a word due to Bruce Wayne and Batman could not be connected to her.**

 **'Please let him be okay' Sakura prayed and she heard another cocking of the gun.**

" **My turn" Harvey said and flipped the coin before he smiled "I live" he said and Gordon looked at him.**

" **Harvey, you're right. Rachel's death was my fault, but please don't punish the boy... please punish me" James said and Harvey smirked.**

" **I'm about to" he said with a smirk, true evil smirk "Tell your boy, he's gonna be all right, Gordon. Lie... like I lied" James was fighting with himself before he answered.**

" **It's going to be all right, son" he told Jimmy and Harvey flipped the coin and just as it went into the air, Batman pounced and both Harvey and Jimmy left over the edge.**

 **Barbara screams and Sakura moves away before getting up and running to the edge with James helping Jimmy up before James turned back to Batman.**

 **Sakura watched in horror as her father fell to the ground and she ran down.**

" **Sakura" James yelled and he followed her after he made sure Jimmy was safe with Barbara.**

" **Dad" Sakura whispered before James got down there.**

" **Dad? Daddy, is he okay?" Jimmy asked from his spot.**

 **Sakura smiled as Bruce awoke with a pant just before Gordon could call for someone.**

 **As Batman stood Sakura and James followed as he walked over to Harvey.**

" **Thank you" James said to batman and Sakura grinned from behind the two.**

" **You don't have to thank me" Bruce answered.**

" **Yes, I do... the joker won" James muttered and Sakura walked over to him "Harvey's prosecution everything he fought for... undone" James sighed before he saw Sakura before looking back at Batman "Whatever chance you gave us at fixing our city dies with Harvey's reputation" James went on and Sakura saw that her father was in pain "The future is undone, for the children like Jimmy and Sakura they may never know a clean city" James told the Batman grabbing Sakura's hand.**

" **The city doesn't die with him because I will not let it" Batman pushed Harvey's head to show his good side, the burnt hidden "You either die a hero... or you live long enough to see yourself become the villain... I can do those things... because I'm not a hero, not like Dent" Batman looked down to his daughter before looking back to Gordon "I killed those people. That's what I can be" Batman said and James Gordon's eyes widen.**

" **No, no, you can't. You're not" he said and Sakura looked away knowing what was possibly about to be said next.**

" **I'm whatever Gotham needs me to be. Call it in" Batman said handing him a phone.**

" **They'll hunt you" Gordon said.**

" **You'll hunt me. You'll condemn me. Set the dogs on me, because that's what needs to happen... because sometimes... the truth isn't good enough... sometimes people deserve more... Sometimes people deserve to have their faith rewarded..." Batman began to run and Jimmy just got down while Sakura smiled knowing he will be home when she gets back.**

" **Why's he running, dad" Jimmy asked and James looked at him before answering.**

" **Because we have to chase him" James answered and he looked at Sakura before Jimmy spoke.**

" **He didn't do anything wrong" Jimmy said before all watched as the dark knight of Gotham City disappeared as they heard dogs barks and men yelling.**

" **Because he's the hero Gotham deserves, but not the one it needs right now. So we'll hunt him... because he can take it... because he's not our hero... he's a silent guardian... a watchful protector... a dark knight" James answered and he smiled at the two children "Well Sakura, I believe Alfred said your Bruce would be home, so lets get you home" James told the young girl and she smiled "Your father will have to be told what happened tonight, you know that, don't you Sakura" James told her and she nodded again.**

" **Papa, will be worried and scared for me if I was lost tonight" Sakura answered and James agreed before heading to his car where Barbara and Samantha were waiting.**

" **I am taking Sakura back to her home, then we will go home, I will not work for a week or till they need me" Barbara nodded and James drove as Zeus followed them back before landing on the roof of the penthouse.**

* * *

 **Chapter three – The talks and of strange dreams and the creepy letters**

 **James drove to the driveway of the penthouse above the hotel and he smiled sadly at the young girl.**

 ** _'She shouldn't have gone though that, she is too young like Jimmy'_ James thought and Sakura looked at him and then the door.**

" **Thank you, Mr. Gordon, Mrs. Gordon, I am sorry what you had to go though" Sakura whispered as James stopped the car and he got out and walked around to Sakura before bending to her level.**

" **It was not your fault, let no tell you that it was, Harvey Dent was a man that was depressed and the Joker could that as a way to bring him down to the level of a bad guy, just remember you have your father and Alfred is it, caring for you, plus now you have me, I will always keep an eye out for you keep the danger away if I can help" James told her and Sakura had tears running down her face.**

" **Thank you, Mr. Gordon" she said and James chuckled.**

" **Please call me James or Jim" he told her and she smiled.**

" **How about Uncle James, Lucius Fox is also a man I see as an Uncle can you be an Uncle as well" Sakura asked and he nodded and hugged her before the doors of the hotel opened and Alfred came out.**

" **Hello Commissioner, thank you for bringing back Miss Sakura" James nodded and shook Alfred's hand.**

" **Is her father home?" Alfred sighed and shook his head.**

" **Master Bruce is currently at Wayne Tower working, but Miss Sakura will be safe within the walls of the penthouse" Alfred told the Commissioner and James nodded.**

" **Will it be okay if I come around tomorrow, I need to tell Mr. Wayne about what has happened" James told the butler and Alfred nodded.**

" **I will let you in, could you come around the penthouse around 11am" James nodded and left Sakura with Alfred before taking his family back home.**

 **Sakura ran upstairs and hugged Zeus crying as Alfred followed her and waited as the griffin kept her hidden in his wing.**

" **Zeus" Sakura whispered and the griffin looked at her "Is papa safe?" the griffin nodded and both Sakura breathed in relief and she looked to Alfred.**

" **Come along Miss Sakura, let's get you into bed, Commissioner Gordon will be around in the morning to tell Bruce and I what happened, I know Bruce will know some, but not all of it, you will have to tell us and Commissioner Gordon does not know what happened before he got to where ever you and his family were kept" Alfred told the young girl and she nodded before she entered her room.**

" **You better have bandages and needle and thread, because papa was shot by Harvey Dent" Alfred nodded and the door to Sakura room closed.**

 **It was 10:30 in the morning when Alfred heard a bang from Sakura's room before he heard a loud.**

" **Damn clock" he heard and chuckled while Bruce shook his head.**

" **I think she really does hate that clock, what time did she get in?" Bruce asked as he grabbed a piece of toast.**

" **Around 1am, she was really scared of what happened" Alfred whispered and Bruce looked down.**

" **I could see it, when she looked at me when I arrived at the place, she was scared she was going to die, I don't want to see her that scared again" Bruce whispered and the doorbell rung and both looked up and Alfred answered it.**

" **Welcome to Wayne Penthouse, Commissioner Gordon" Alfred said bowing and Bruce stood up.**

" **Welcome Commissioner" Bruce said and James shook both men hands when another crashed happened but it was off above them and Alfred sighed.**

" **Just Miss Sakura's normal way to start a day" he told the shocked man and just then the girl in the talk appeared, her hair a mess and she had paint on her top and shorts.**

" **Sakura" Bruce said and the girl turned.**

" **Hello Uncle James" she said and the man smiled.**

" **You got yourself in a mess, haven't you" Sakura blushed and got her hair normal before sitting down.**

" **Commissioner..." Bruce started but James stopped him.**

" **Please, call me James or Jim, seeing as Sakura has started to call me Uncle, you as her father can call me Jim" Bruce nodded and Alfred looked at the man.**

" **If it is alright with you I prefer calling guests of Master Bruce or Miss Sakura, I always call them their surname before mrs or mr" James nodded and Sakura smiled.**

 **The three of them sat down around the dinning table as James looked at Sakura.**

" **Sakura, before I got to 250 52nd street, how were you and my family brought there" James asked and Sakura looked down.**

 **Sakura told them all she remembered right up to the point where James came and he took over seeing Sakura about to cry, Bruce even though he knew what went on when he arrived, he felt that Gordon needed a few months before he as Batman showed up again and told him the truth.**

" **Miss Sakura, what you were saying was something very brave, but many young children tell adults what happened to them only parts due to their fear" Alfred told her seeing tears run down as James spoke about how her father as Batman ran away and what he told Jimmy and herself.**

" **I know, but I am not brave" Sakura whispered and all three looked at her.**

" **Sakura, you are, you may have run from those relatives of yours, but you did so you could live, you were brave every day in their hands, but when Alfred and I found you, I knew you were a lucky one, one child who knew the odds were against you in one of the most dangerous city in the world, but still you ran and now you are braver because you opened up more, you are braver than I was when my parents were taken" Bruce told her and Sakura nodded.**

" **Well I better head off, Sakura, you can come and see myself at the new station soon and see Jimmy, take care of yourself" James told her and Sakura nodded and James left.**

 **That night, once Sakura had gone to bed, she felt someone or something watching her, it wasn't Zeus even through Zeus does watch over the penthouse, it was not him that she felt.**

" **Okay, who is there?" Sakura asked turning around and saw no one. Till a male laughed filled the room, it was a truly strange laugh and Sakura looked around in terror thinking it was the Joker.**

" **Just someone who is interested in reading your future young Miss Sakura Potter" Sakura watched as a man appeared in the her room.**

" **Who are you?" she asked tilting her head.**

" **I am one of the oldest fays around, created by deals and wishes, you my dear, have am interesting future, Let me introduce myself, my name is Rumplestiltskin" Sakura looked at the man in shock.**

" **But I thought you did not say your name, you had to have whoever you were dealing with guess your name" Sakura told him and the man grinned.**

" **I told you my name because, your parents, your birth parents made a deal with me that you would be protected, so I have been watching over you and that so called aunt and uncle of yours, what truly made me angry was when they lied to you" Sakura looked at him in shock.**

" **About what?" she asked and Rumplestiltskin laughed strangely making Sakura raise her eyebrows.**

" **You will find out soon enough, you may hate those pigs and the horse, but know this, you are the future of two worlds, when the time comes I will come again and I will give you something that you and your new father will need" Rumplestiltskin disappeared in a puff of smoke and Sakura looked around as she spotted a note on her bed.**

 _ **'May the water flow as free as you will be'**_

 **As Sakura placed the note on her mirror, she looked out towards the moon and she smiled before frowning.**

" **What did Rumplestiltskin mean by all of that?" Sakura asked out loud before moving into her bed and falling asleep.**

 **Sakura stood in a forest, a circle of stone surrounded her and creatures of many stood around in the gaps.**

 **Before the scene changed and she was standing watching a man in black walk towards a small two story house before voices came from inside.**

" **Lily's it's him run, take Sakura" a male voice yelled and Sakura watched in horror as a red headed woman ran upstairs as a black haired man fought the black robed man, no man creature before the scene faded and another appeared.**

" **You and I would be great together" a hissing voice said before the scene faded.**

" **PAPA" Sakura could hear herself a lot older, but she couldn't see anything before she watched as her father fly off in a plane like thing with a bomb going over towards the ocean before she was grabbed and she was being held by a man.**

" **Annie, calm down" the man whispered, but she could hear a great sadness for her father.**

 **The scene changed and she was facing a snake like man holding a strange stick before red and green light connected.**

" **Miss Sakura, wake up" Sakura opened her eyes and saw Alfred's concerned face before she grabbed him.**

" **Alfred, I am scared" she whispered and Alfred hugged her before her thoughts turned to that dream or was it a nightmare, whatever that dream was about, she hoped it was wrong she knew one of those voices.**

" **You and I would be great together" Sakura shook her head, she would never in all of her life go with that creature for he was no man, he was a killer and she would never even think of going with him. The Joker killed her father's love, nearly killed her and hurt Harvey Dent, made him into a killer before her father ended him before he could hurt Jimmy.**

" **Alfred is everything all right" Sakura looked up to her father, tears running down her face.**

" **Papa, tell me you will never be Batman again please promise me" Sakura begged running to her father and hugging him.**

" **I promise, Sakura, the time of batman has ended" Bruce replied and Sakura nodded before she saw it was 4:56am in the morning and blushed as both Alfred and her father were in Pjs, her father in pants and no top while Alfred was in a jumpsuit.**

" **Sorry, about waking you up" Sakura muttered before walking to her bed and hugging her knees.**

" **Miss Sakura, you had a bad dream, it is okay to wake us up, you need to know that it was not real" Alfred said walking to her and sitting next to her.**

" **Sakura even if I was still Batman, I would come and give you a hug and stay with you till I knew you were going to be alright" Bruce told his daughter and Sakura gave a small smile before she laid back down, her father's arms around her and she soon fell asleep.**

" **Master Bruce, do you want to stay here?" Alfred asked and Bruce smiled.**

" **Till it is breakfast time, maybe pancakes would be best after what has happened" Bruce said and Alfred smiled.**

" **Of course, sir, I will have them ready at 9:30" Bruce smiled and nodded before Alfred left.**

" **Oh, my sweet girl, your terrors are only just beginning" Rumplestiltskin whispered from the darkest before he left the penthouse and appeared on the roof.**

" **I was wondering if it was you I sense" Zeus muttered before opening an amber eye and starring at the deal maker.**

" **It was time for me to appear, her dangerous journey is about to start, I hope you are ready Lord Zeus because ours and many others charge, our future lies in that young girl" Rumplestiltskin said before walking to the edge.**

" **What are you going to do?" Zeus asked standing.**

" **Watch over her, that was the job her parents assigned me when I came to them to see her for myself, while you have yet to tell her the truth, haven't you Lord Zeus" Rumplestiltskin replied before looking at the griffin.**

" **She will and must find the truth for herself, you better go Rumplestiltskin, but you know better than all of us, she must do her journey without our help till she has met the great one, the one corrupted by evil, but will live" Zeus said and Rumplestiltskin nodded before disappearing.**

 **When the sun did come over the city of Gotham, Alfred awoke and started to prepare the pancake batter before the lift was turned on and Alfred frowned and walked over as a guard entered.**

" **Mr. Pennyworth, this arrived for young Miss Sakura, by the strangest way... it was an owl" Alfred was handed the letter and saw on it Miss Sakura's room, where she was and what city she was in.**

" **Get rid of it" Alfred told the guard and he nodded and headed out.**

 **Over the next few days, letters kept on coming and creeping both Bruce and Sakura out, either they wanted to read this letter for they didn't know who it was from, no return address or anything.**

* * *

 **I may finish this if you want me to or at least add in the comments.**


	5. Once Upon A TimeX-Men

**Saved on 03/07/2014**

 **X-Men Movies / Once Upon a time**

 **Plot** – What if Henry was really the son of Charles Xavier? After Neal left and had betrayed Emma that met Charles after she was bailed out by Charles when he found her using Cerebo and they started dating, but after having to much to drink after catching Emma Frost, Charles and Emma slept together and the next morning Charles went with the CIA to fight and stop Sebastian Shaw from starting World War 3.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES :**

\- X-Men First Class will take place in 1999 and Henry will be 11 about to turn 12 when he found Emma.

\- Charles has lost his legs, 6 months after leaving Emma and he couldn't find her again. He believes she has died.

\- Emma's powers are to see if a person is lying or not, to create a shield, hand to hand combat, great reflexes, True love magic (pure white magic use) and her final power is due to the x-gene in her it is the ability to control and grow planets also heal using plants (She does not know about this one)

Emma keeps her last name.

\- This will start just around the apple turn over.

\- The other mutants in this will be Jean Grey, Scott Summers, Logan, Kitty Pryde, Bobby Drake, Ororo Munroe, Erik Lehnsherr, Raven Darkholme, Rogue, Peter Rasputin (Colossus), Kurt Wagner (Nightcrawler), Alex Summers, Victor Creed, Remy Lebeau, Toad and Pietro/Wanda Maximoff. They will not appear for a while, I was going to have Logan and Ororo talking with the professor and then Charles disappeared, but I will not do it, they will appear when Emma is going to find Neal (Baelfire).

 **APPEAANCES OF THE X-MEN/BROTHERHOOD**

Charles Xavier (Professor X) – James McAvoy (Days of Future Past, shaggy hair)

Erik Lehnsherr (Magneto) – Michael Fassbender (First Class)

Logan (Wolverine) – Hugh Jackman (Van Helsing, long hair but it will be neat)

Jean Grey – Famke Janssen (X-Men 2, short hair)

Scott Summers – James Marsden (Enchanted)

Ororo Munroe – Halle Berry (X-Men: The Last Stand)

Anna-Marie (Rogue) – Anna Paquin (X-Men movie one)

Bobby Drake – Shawn Ashmore (Days of Future Past)

Kurt Wagner – Alan Cumming (X-Men 2 how he acts but he appearance from X-Men Evolution is how he looks)

Alex Summers – Lucas Till (First Class)

Kitty Pryde – Ellen Page (X-Men Evolution)

Peter Rasputin – Daniel Cudmore (X-Men: The Last Stand)

Raven Darkholme – Rebecca Romijn (X-Men first film)

Mortimer Toynbee (Toad) – X-Men Evolution

Victor Creed – Liv Schreiber (X-Men Origins: Wolverine)

Remy Lebeau – Taylor Kitsch (X-Men Evolution appearance)

Pietro Maximoff – Aaron Taylor Johnson (X-Men Evolution appearance)

Wanda Maximoff – Elizabeth Olsen (X-Men Evolution appearance)

Emma Frost – January Jones (X-Men First Class)

* * *

 _Here is a challenge I thought up while re watching Once Upon a Time and X-Men Days of Future Past._

 **THE CHALLENGE  
** Henry is not the son of Neal, but one of the X-Men from the movies.

 **Requirements  
**  
\- It can take places in either 2nd season or the 3rd season, if you want it can take place in the first.  
\- Neal can not be angry at Emma due he did betray her.  
\- Regina still adopts Henry.  
\- The father does not know of Henry.  
\- Emma has an x-gene. she already has the ability to sense when someone is lying and can create a shield to product her or anyone. (Shield when Cora tries to take her her)  
\- If you want to use Charles or Erik it must take place around the First Class era but you can move the dates forward or Emma was placed in that era.

 **You can choose any of these**

\- When Henry finds Emma, the father can be there if this were start in the first season.  
\- If you were to start in the first season Emma is the one to eat the apple turn-over while the father is in X-Mansion or Brotherhood hide-out, but he feels Emma in trouble  
\- If you were to do second season, it can start when Emma finds Neal or at any point.  
\- If you were to third season, it can either start before Emma goes to Never-land or after she arrives back from saving Henry.  
\- Henry can be either female or male.

 **Emma's x-gene can be out of these powers (Only pick three) if you want more or a different one please tell me why**

Telekinesis  
Telepathy  
Creates Illusions  
Seeing the future and Past  
Anthokinesis (generate flowers by touch)  
Chorokinesis (Manipulate and generate plants)  
Aquakinesis (Manipulate and generate water)  
Lunarkinesis (Control Lunar energy, water powers are stronger with this)  
If there is one you really want please let me know in the comments

 **Choices for the** **father**

Wolverine (James Howlett 'Logan')  
Professor X (Charles Xavier) First Class era  
Cyclops (Scott Summers)  
Beast (Dr. Hank McCoy) First Class era  
Magneto (Erik Lehnsherr) First Class Era  
If you want any other male character from X-Men please tell who and what is their power.

 **FORBIDDEN**

The town of Storybook should not hate Emma for her lie, they can for a little bit.  
No slash  
No Emma bashing  
Henry hates his mum

* * *

 **Prologue**

Emma Swan looked at Regina's mansion with a smile before walking up to the door and knocking. "We need to talk" Emma told the dark haired woman after she opened the door.

"Yes... I believe we do... I was just about to call you... Come on in" Regina told Emma and Emma came into the house "Do what you are skilled at make yourself at home" Emma looked aound before Regina came up the stairs of the entry point "I believe you came to see me".

"Right, look... this isn't easy... I think this whatever is between us needs to end"

"At last something we agree on"

"I want to make you a deal on Henry"

"I am not making any deals with my son"

"I am leaving town"

"What?"

"This... what we're doing is a problem and I am going to go... but before I leave I have conditions" Regina nodded "I still get to see Henry... I get to visit and spend time with him"

"And you get to see him... you are still in his life"

"In any deal both parties... there is a person that is a little unhappy... but let's be honest … we both know the world where I no exist is long gone and there is nothing you can do about that"

Regina looked at the blonde before a beeping sound could be heard.

"You're right... would you mind following me for a moment" the two women walked into the kitchen and Regina put on hand mites and took out a pastry from the oven and placed it on the wooden board "So what are you proposing?"

"I don't know... just figure it out as we go"

"But he is my son" Emma thought before agreeing with Regina.

"Yeah" Emma turned to leave the mansion before Regina called out to her.

"Oh, Miss Swan" Emma turned back as Regina grabbed out a tub "Maybe a little something for the road"

"Thanks" Emma said with a slight smile and she watched as Regina cut the pastry.

"Seeing as we will be in each others lives... we should start by being tolerate each other... my famous turnovers... old recipe... but very delicious" Emma nodded as she was given the tub with the piece of turnover in it.

"Thank you"

"I do hope you like apples"

Emma left the home of Regina Mills and back to Mary Margaret's apartment. She finished packing her bags and was waiting for Henry to come and see her before she left Storybrooke.

A knock came to the apartment door and Emma smiled and headed down stairs and opened the door.

"Hey, Emma... everything okay? You sounded strange over the walkie" Henry told her and Emma let him.

"I'm okay... just... yesterday when I tried to take you away, you were right... I can't take you out of Storybrooke... but I can't stay either"

"What?""

"I have to go"

"Go... you mean, leave Storybrooke?"

"Yeah, I spoke to Regina and we made a deal... I'm still able to see you.. just not every day"

"No! No! You can't trust her"

"I have to... it's my only choice and it is what is best for you... every time I fight her someone else gets hurt"

"No, no, no... you're just scared... this happens to all heroes... it is just the low moment before you fight back"

Emma felt she was going to cry and bent down to Henry and grabbed his arms.

"Henry, this isn't a story... this is reality and things have to change... you can't skip school... you can't run away and you can't believe in curses"

"You really don't believe?"

"This is how it has to be right now and I made a deal... I used my super power... she's telling the truth... she's gonna take really good care of you"

"Yes... but she wants you dead"

"Come on, Henry!"

"You're the only that can stop her or it could've been true love's kiss with my dad but as you told me he is dead"

"Stop her from what? And yes he is dead... all Regina ever done for you is fight for you... it just got out of hand... I'm sorry"

Henry hugged Emma tight and didn't want her to leave and he saw on the table the turn over.

"Where did you get that?"

"Regina gave it to me"

"Apple!"

"So"

"You can't eat that... it's poison"

"What?"

"Don't you see... the deal... it was all a trick to get you to eat that... to get rid of the saviour"

"Henry, come on. Why would she do that when I just told her I was gonna go"

"Because as long as you are alive you are a threat to the curse"

"Henry, you've gotta stop thinking like this"

"But it is the truth and your leaving isn't going to change that" Emma sighed before looking at the turn over.

"I'll prove to you"

"No!" but Emma was faster and grabbed it out of his hands and stood up looking at her son.

"Nothing will happen" Emma told him and took a bite of the turn over.

"NO!" Henry shouted as he saw his birth mum fall to the floor "Emma, please wake up you are the one to break the curse" Henry shook his mother's body but she would not wake and just in time Mary Margaret came home and saw Emma and called for an ambulance.

Meanwhile in Westchester, New York, a wheel chair bound man felt a sharp pain go though his heart and he disappeared in a white cloud smoke.

Papers from the desk fell to the floor and there was no sign of anyone being there.

Charles Xavier's point of view

I was in my office looking over the new students we had gained, when the pain hit straight though my heart and I no longer saw my office, but a road with old looking buildings and I frowned before deciding to find out where I was, I looked towards a man walking his dog and looked into his memories and his thoughts.

Storybrooke is the town I am now in, but how I do wonder. I went over people he saw and met.

There in his own memories was a woman I wanted to marry and love forever, one I thought lost forever when I found her missing.

Emma Swan, my beloved, you have back to and I am never letting you go again.

* * *

 **Chapter one**

Charles wheeled himself towards the centre of town passing a pawn shop where a tall man with pale skin and neck length hair came out and Charles wheeled himself over to the man surprising him.

"Excuse me, would you happen to know where Emma Swan is?" Charles asked and the man nodded.

"Can I ask what she is to you?" he asked and Charles tried to read his mind but couldn't.

"Charles Xavier is my name, Emma Swan is... well I loved her before I had to go and leave her" Charles replied and the man smirked inside his mind _'Maybe the curse can be stopped with true love's kiss, hopefully this man loves Miss Swan with all his heart and soul'._

"I'm Robert Gold... I will show you where Miss Swan is" Mr. Gold told Charles and slowly but surely headed towards the hospital and soon they got to the hospital.

"Who is he? Gold" a woman's voice asked and both men turned to the voice.

"Madam Mayor, meet Charles Xavier, he knew Miss Swan before she came to Storybrooke" Mr. Gold said smirking at the woman with dark brown almost black hair.

"Miss Swan has a no visitor policy" she answered glaring at the man in the wheelchair, who looked so much like Henry.

"Well I would very much like to see her, you see I left her to go and fight someone from starting another World War, so I would very much like to see the woman I loved and still do" Charles told her, his eyes changing to a darker blue.

He passed her much to her shock and towards where he felt Emma's powers and her mind.

Regina Mills glared at Mr. Gold before following the man in hopes of stopping him, but Mr. Gold stopped her.

"The curse is over, dearly, you have lost" he hissed into her ear and he turned her around taking her outside and to his shop.

* * *

Charles wheeled into the room where Emma lay, where the doctors had just finished taking the breathing tube out, the doctor turned and saw Charles there.

"I am sorry but she is gone" he told him and Charles looked at him, his mind was easy to control and told him to leave. Once the doctor left, Charles wheeled over to Emma and grabbed her cold hand.

Charles' eyes ran over every detail of Emma's face from her paling skin to her closed eyes and finally her lips where they were slowly turning from pink to blue.

"Emma, I am so sorry for leaving you, leaving you to fight Shaw and leaving no note or sending you word where I was, it was selfish and stupid of me... seeing you like this breaks my heart, I never told you, but when I first met you... god you were so beautiful sure Erik and I had to get you out of jail, but when I first saw you... I fell hard and fast, but as you and I trained our gifts, you grew strong and I could never get anything past you no lie or trick... you saved everyone from Shaw when he attacked the CIA building... however you couldn't stop Angel leaving or Darwin dying, but though that you grew stronger your power over growing plants grew where you could just think of a plant and it grew" Charles felt tears fall from his eyes and he moved his hand from Emma's hand to her cheek and brushed over it lightly.

Charles was unaware of the people watching him from the glass walls, his mind and body were focused on Emma.

"Emma Grace Swan, I love you with my heart, mind and soul, I am sorry I never finished looking for you" Charles moved his chair closer to Emma head, he pressed the bed panel to move down and Charles with easy access to Emma's lips, he kissed her.

The second he kissed her, a wave of power hit him and expanded out and Charles lifted his head and to his shock Emma's lips turned red and healthy while her skin warmed and her light hazel opening before seeing Charles.

"Charles" Emma's voice came out soft and Charles smiled.

"Hello Emma, it is so good to see you" Charles told her and her eyes looked into his deep blue ones.

"You're alive, but how?" Emma sat up and Charles sat up straight.

"I never died, who told you I was dead" Charles asked.

"I got a letter three days after you left saying you did in Cuba" Emma told him and she opened her mind to him.

He watched as Emma opened the letter and the words on it clear as day.

 _Dearest Emma,_

 _It is with a heavy heart that I tell you this, but Charles Francis Xavier has passed away, he stopped World War 3 from happening, but he died saving the world._

 _Charles told me to send this to you if he died and I hope you forgive for not telling you in person._

 _A friend_

Charles pulled out from Emma's mind and looked at the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Emma, I never told anyone to send you are letter, please" Charles grabbed Emma's hands and she nodded.

"I know, I can see it, you are not lying, but what happened in Cuba and when did you get into a wheelchair?" Emma asked and Charles looked at her.

"Cuba, Erik was going to kill 100s of people on the ships that had come to start World War 3 and Moira started using a gun to take him down... he was throwing the bullets to the sides and the last one hit me in the lower back and I lost the feeling to my legs" Charles explained and Emma smiled sadly and she stood up.

"If I could I would heal you but I don't have healing powers, just the ability to grow and control plants, I'm a lie detector, I create shields..." Emma was cut off by Charles who grabbed her hand.

"You are my everything, I do not need to walk to love you" Charles told her and she smiled.

"Mum you are alright" both turned to the door where Henry, Mr Gold and Regina stood.

"Yes, I am, Henry and I am staying this way" Emma told the young boy, who then looked at Charles.

"Who is he?" Henry asked and Emma looked at Charles.

"Henry, I always thought he died, but it turns out I was wrong... Henry this is your father Charles Xavier" Emma told the young boy who looked at Charles.

"Are you really my dad?" Henry asked and Charles nodded seeing himself in the young boy.

"It seems like I am" Charles answered and Henry hugged the man.

"It seems, your majesty that you have lost" Mr. Gold hissed into Regina's ear.

"If I were you, I would find a place hide" a woman with dark red hair said to Regina and Regina ran to Henry.

"Henry, no matter what you think... no matter what anyone tells you... I do love you" Regina then left the hospital room.

A few minutes, later and a cleared health for Emma, purple and green cloud came though the hospital and Henry hugged his mum while Emma grabbed Charles hand as the smoke and cloud passed.

After it passed Emma looked towards the windows and then to the front door.

"Emma, what is going on? And what was that cloud?" Charles asked and Emma looked at Henry.

"You explain kid, I have to find my parents" Emma told him and Henry smirked at Charles.

Emma left the father and son before she did she kissed Charles on lips.

 _'Have fun with your son, his name is Henry'_ Emma thought to Charles and he nodded.

 _'Where are you going?'_

 _'To find my parents'_

 _'Be safe, I only just found you, I am not losing you again'_

 _'You won't, it is the same for me, but I have to see if Henry is right and when I get my parents I will be right back'_

 _'Okay'_

Emma left the room with Charles and Henry following at a slower pace. Emma changed her clothes to her red jackets, jeans and a black single top before she left the hospital.

The town of Storybrooke never felt so large before for Emma but looking for Mary Maragret and David Nolan was getting annoying and she turned down the street that went to Granny's Diner.

There before with their backs turned were the two she was looking for and with them were Leroy and six other men, Ruby and Granny.

"So what do we do now?" Emma heard Ruby ask the group.

"Now? Now I find my daughter" Mary said and Emma walked forward.

"So its true" Mary and David walked toward her looking her up and down and Mary with tears forming in her eyes hugged Emma with David patting Emma's hair and hugging her as well Mary's voice breaks as she whispered in Emma's ear "You found us".

Charles and Henry came up behind Emma, Charles smiling at the reunited family and believing Henry when what he said about the curse due the pain in his heart when Emma ate the Apple Turn-over and how a wave of power washed over him when he kissed her.

"Grandpa?" Henry said and Mary laughed realizing it was true and the group let go of their hug and Mary spotted Charles.

"Who are you?" she asked him and he smiled.

"Charles Xavier, I am Henry's father and Emma's partner" he answered and David and Mary looked at each other in shock.

"But how? Emma said you were dead" David told him and Charles nodded.

"It is a long story but in short, from what Henry has told me about the curse and how Emma ate the turn over from Regina, it brought pain to my heart and brought me to the edge of ton where I met one Mr. Gold and he showed me where Emma lay in the hospital" Charles answered.

"I think it is cool how you are alive and felt Emma in trouble" Henry said and David laughed.

"It was the same with me, Regina locked me up and I felt as Snow ate that apple" David told them.

"I am never eating an apple offered by this Regina Mills" Charles told them and Emma laughed.

"What about from me and my famous apple crumple pie" Emma said and Charles looked at her.

"You are evil, Emma Swan" everyone laughed and Emma glared before smiling at him.

"Before we go on how happy ways, why are we still here in this town and not the enchanted forest?" Leroy (Grumpy) asked and Mary frowned before David moved over to the seven dwarves.

"That, my friend is an excellent question" a man sneezes and David looked at him.

"And what was that smoke?" he had asked and another of the men looked David in the eye.

"Who did this?"

"And what was that smoke?"

"And why?"

"And what was that smoke?"

"It was magic" Emma looked over to her right and saw Mother Superior standing there, she grabbed Charles' hand and looked at him "It's here... I can feel it".

Mary and the woman grabbed hands and smiled at each other.

"Magic? In Storybooke? You're the Blue Fairy... do something magical" Henry said excited but Charles grabbed his shoulder and the Blue Fairy looked sadly at the boy.

"It's not quite that simple, Henry... no wand... no fairy dust... matters are now complicated" she told him.

"Let's go to the person responsible for bringing it, the queen" Leroy told David and everyone agreed.

Emma's eyes looked towards Charles.

"You did you say brought you to where I was?" she asked and everyone looked at the man.

"Mr. Robert Gold, I believe his name was" Charles answered and everyone looked at each other.

"Charles, can you sense him?" Emma asked and everyone looked puzzled by the request.

"No, there is a shield or something blocking me from reading or sensing his mind..." Henry looked at his father head tilted.

"What are you talking about?" he asked voicing many thoughts and Emma looked at her son and kneeled on the ground.

"Henry, Charles and myself are what the world call mutants, people with powers from anything and everything" Emma explained and Henry looked at the two.

"Like magic" he asked and Charles chuckled.

"No, not like magic... what I can do is read minds, freeze people in their spots and one I rarely to never use is control them, I only use it when there is a need for it" Charles explained.

"Mum, you have said about knowing when someone is lying, is that your power" Henry asked and Emma shook her head.

"No, I can creates shields in my mind and around my body" a purple haze appeared from her body shielding her and Charles "But another is communicating with animals and controlling and growing plants" Henry looked in awe and proud of her.

"Cool" Henry said and Emma laughed hugging her boy to her.

Mary Margaret and David smiled at their daughter both were in awe and happy. Mary back in the Enchanted Forest could communicate with animals, while David knew herbs and plants good for harvest before he became Prince James after his twin brother was killed and he was forced to a bid the wishes and want of King George who wanted money to be rich again, so he made a deal with King Midas that his son would marry Princess Abigail to get what he wanted.

Emma looked towards the garden around Granny's diner and walked over to a dying rose bush. She touched a flower and the bush came to life pink roses appeared healthy and stunning smell.

"Amazing" Granny said and she watched as red, white and yellow came up and the vines over the door looked healthier.

Soon the group started walking up the road and Emma walked with her parents just behind her, while Charles and Henry talked more.

"You are amazing... but I want to know is there anything you wanted to ask us? I mean you must have questions" Mary asked Emma as they walked.

"The only questions I have are for Mr. Gold" Emma replied and she frowned in thought "Why did he double cross me and what did he do to this town?"

"Uh... shouldn't we about 'it' first?" Mary asked looking at David before looking back to Emma's golden hair.

"What?" Emma asked looking back to her.

"Us. Your life. Everything?" Snow asked looking desperate at her daughter.

"Can we do 'everything' maybe later? Like with a glass of wine or several bottles"

"I know it is a lot to take in... for all of us" David said his piece and he looked towards Charles and Henry talking with Mother Superior.

"And we don't want to push... but we've waited for this moment for so long" Emma stopped and turned to her parents.

"Yeah... so have I... I have thought about this moment my entire life... I've imagined who you might be... but of all the scenarios that I concocted my parents being... I just need a little time... that's all... Charles and I have only found each other again when I thought him dead and now Henry can spend time with his father and I can practice my powers more..." Emma was cut off from saying any more when she and the group heard shouting up a head of them.

David saw them first "Snow?"

A man came running down to them in a rush and came to a stopped Charles moved up to Emma and her parents with Henry behind him.

"There you are... come with me... I need your help" Emma realised that is was Archie Hopper and he was panting "Dr Whale's whipped everyone into a frenzy... they're going to Regina's house... they're going to kill her"

"Great, let's watch" Leroy said and Henry took his father's hand.

"No... no... we can not stoop to her level... no matter who she is or what she has done... killing her is wrong" Archie said gaining his breath.

"He's right... please she is still my mum even if she adopted me" Henry pleaded walking over to Emma and she patted his hair smiling sadly at him.

"We have to stop them" Emma told the group.

"If the Blue Fairy is right and magic is here... Regina could have her powers back... they could be marching into a slaughter" David said and everyone looked at him and Snow and they started running or in Charles' case zooming after them.

 _'Emma, how powerful is this Regina'_

 _'I do not know, I only know from what Henry has told me'_

 _'Be ready to help you family in case she has her powers'_

 _'It is magic she has thank goodness and no mutant gene in her'_

 _'Thank the heavens for small blessings'_

Emma smiled back at Charles and she nodded, the group could hear the crowd outside of Regina's house and that was when she heard it.

"SHE'S POWERLESS"

"GET HER!"

"DON'T LET HER GET AWAY"

Emma finally got to the house and into the path and saw Dr Whale about to choke Regina.

"Let her go! Let her go! Let her go!" Emma said finally pushing Whale out of the way.

"Why should I listen to you?" he asked and Emma glared.

"Because I am still the sheriff" Emma hissed at Whale and David came up behind her.

"And because Charles saved her and in turned saving everyone" David said.

"Charles?" many muttered and Emma looked to the entry where Charles sat looking at her.

"He is Henry's father and my partner who I thought dead, he awoke me from Regina's curse turn over which had apples in it" Emma explained and everyone glared at Regina started to move towards the woman again.

"You and everyone here shouldn't become murderers now or ever" Henry said and Emma nodded.

"Well, we are not from this world" Whale told Emma

"Well you are in it now" Emma hissed and Charles rolled over to her.

"Relax" he whispered.

"Okay, Whale... we're done" David said walking forward and Whale brushed him off.

"Back off... you are not my prince" Whale hissed and David looked over Whale tying to figure out who the man was.

"Who are you? Whale" David asked.

"That's my business" David scoffs looking at the man.

"Well, my business is making sure this town doesn't go to hell... so whether or not I'm your prince is not the issue... we have a lot to figure out... and this isn't the way to do it" David told Whale right in his face.

"And Regina's death won't provide any answers" Mary said running up the steps and stood by Regina's side and she looked at her step-mother "She needs to be locked up... for her safety and more importantly... our own" Regina smirked at Emma and Charles before David grabbed her agreeing with his wife.

As David, Snow and the dwarves went to the town jail, Emma looked at the town still there.

"Okay, nothing more to see, go back home" she ordered and the crowd left.

"You are amazing, Emma Swan" Charles told her as he, Henry and her headed to the station.

"Charles you got me out of a bad place and taught me control, I have to tell you are the amazing one" Emma told him and Henry looked at his parents.

The three of them got back just where David had placed Regina into a cell and locked it.

"So, I'm a prisoner now?" Regina asked looking at David.

"If the curse is broken, why didn't we go back?" David asked.

"Because there is nothing to go back to... That land is gone" Regina replied and Snow looked at her husband.

"We should get to Gold"she whispered and David and Snow left, while Henry looked at his adoptive mum.

"I am sorry, but this is for your own good" he told her and Regina nodded.

"I know, but Henry just know that I love you and always will" Henry nodded and left with his dad.

Emma, Ruby, David, Charles, Mary and Henry stood outside of Granny's diner.

"Henry" Emma whispered kneeling to Henry "You and your father are going a ride around town so the two of you can show Charles where places are, Ruby will be driving the two of you" Henry nodded and smiled over to his dad.

"Cool, I can show dad everything" Henry said with a smile and Charles laughed.

"Yeah, buddy you can show me the town" Charles said and Emma helped Charles into the car, while David placed the wheelchair in Granny's diner.

"Keep them safe Ruby" Emma said once both Charles and Henry were in the car.

David and Snow stood away from Emma as she watched the car drive away.

"You guys ready?" Emma asked walking over to them while her eyes watched as Charles and Henry in Ruby's car disappear around the corner.

"We need to talk" Snow said in a rush.

"Well, I don't... I don't want to talk" Emma told Snow.

"But I do, okay?" Snow took a breath "Gold can wait... I can not... I mean you're my daughter and I wanna talk to you... I know we have talked... but we didn't know that we were talking... and we talked about things we probably shouldn't have talked about... one night stands and the like" David looked at his wife in shock.

"One night stands?"

"Whale"

"Whale?"

"We were cursed that is neither here nor there... the point is we didn't know we were mother and daughter... and now we do... and, so, please let's talk"

Emma at looked at her mother and then her father.

"Okay... what do you want to talk about?"

"We're together finally... and I can not help but think you are not happy about it" Snow said looking at Emma sadly.

"Oh... I am... but see" sighs before looking at the both royals "Here's the thing... no matter what the circumstances for 28 years I only knew one thing... that my parents sent me away"

"We did that to give you your best chance" snow answered

"You did it for everyone because that's who you are... leaders, heroes... princes and princesses" sighs before going on "And that is great and amazing and wonderful... but it does not change the fact that for my entire life... I've been alone" Emma told them truly and from the heart.

"But if we hadn't sent you away you would've been cursed as well" Snow told her.

"But we would've been together... which curse is worse?" Emma looked at them sadly before sighing "Come on... let's just... let's just find Gold"

Snow, David and Emma entered Gold's shop as he was finishing serving the tea.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"What you can do is tell us what you did" Emma stated.

"I'm sorry... you're gonna have to be more specific" he answered.

"You know damn well what we are talking about" David shouted a bit.

"You brought that cloud to this town, bringing magic here... for what?" Emma asked.

"Let me ask you something Miss Swan... I brought your partner to where you lay in the hospital... his kiss awoke the curse from you... you got Henry's father back... your parents who I might say you have been looking for.. for 28 years" Mr Gold told her and Emma glared.

"Why did you bring magic here?" Snow asked him and gold smirked.

"Not telling" a rumble was felt though out the town and in the shop.

"What in the world was that?" Emma asked and Snow and David looked out of the window hearing roars, car alarms and lights turning off.

"That is my gift to you... that is gonna take care of Regina" Gold stated and Emma looked at him in horror.

"Emma come on" Snow said watching outside and David turned to his daughter.

"We need to go and take care of this" he told her and Emma looked towards Gold and into his eyes.

"We are not done" she hissed softly.

"Oh, I know... you still owe me that favour"Gold told the blonde and Emma left with her parents.

The three of ran to the station and got in there just in time for David to throw a chair at the creature.

David was knocked away and Snow grabbed a lighter and spray bottle.

"Over here" the creature looked over and Snow clicked the lighter on and push the spray trigger down making a blow touch of the lighter and the creature leaves.

Regina coughs from where she was on the ground and Emma ran over to her.

"What the hell was that thing?" she asked the three of them.

"A wraith... a soul sucker" Regina answered tying to get her breath.

"Did I..." Snow started but Regina stared.

"Kill it? No it is regenerating... it will be back... it doesn't stop until it devours its prey... me" show her hand, everyone saw a mark on the evil queen's hand.

"So how do we kill it?" Emma asked.

"There's no way" Regina answered and Emma saw no lie "You can not kill something that is already dead".

"Then we have a problem" Emma stated looking at her ruined station.

"No we don't... Regina does" David told the three women and Regina looked at him.

"What?" Regina asked looking at the man.

"David?" Snow said quietly.

"You wanna let her die?" Emma said looking at her father in shock.

"Why not? Then it goes away... then we are all safe from it" David answered and Emma turned away from him.

"It's quite the example you're setting for your daughter, there" Regina hissed.

"No... you don't get to judge us" David yelled at her.

"Let me ask you something... where do you think that thing came from?" Regina said with a shout in her voice "Gold".

"I made a promise to Henry" Emma said coming to her father "She's not dying".

"If it can not be killed, what do you suggest?" Snow asked the other three.

"Send it somewhere, where it can not hurt or killed another human or creature" Regina stated with shrug of her shoulders.

The group of four walked back to the town hall where once there up to Regina's office and as the three watched as Regina opened a cupboard and pulled out a box thing and opened it before she did she looked at Emma.

"Did Henry really ask you to protect me?" Regina asked Emma.

"Yes" Regina smiled at the thought and she took out a hat that Emma knew "The hat... you had it all a long"

"What do you mean?" Regina asked.

"That's Jefferson's hat" Emma said and Regina looked at Emma.

"Who's Jefferson?" Regina asked and Emma spotted the lie straight away, but said nothing.

The door to the office opened and in walked Snow and David each holding brooms.

"Torches... for when the wraith comes back" David announced and placed the two he was holding on the table "I know it is old fashioned... but so am I?"

"So how does it work" Snow asked looking at her daughter and step-mother.

Regina smiled and walked out of the office everyone following her and they found themselves in the town hall.

"It will open a portal to our land and all we have to do is send the wraith in there" Regina told them and placed the hat on the floor in the middle of the room.

"Oh... yeah. Just that" David said.

"I don't understand I thought our land was gone" Snow said walking over to Regina and her daughter.

"It is. But sending it to a place that no longer exists...well that's banishing it to oblivion" Regina answered her step-daughter, rumbling and the lights of the town were started to turn on and off and the roaring of the wraith could be heard.

David and Snow lit their brooms with David lighting Emma's one while Emma watched the door. Emma decided to summon some vines to hold the door for a little bit longer.

"Regina..." Emma whispered watching her vines thicken.

"I'm trying" the wraith roars and with a bang the vines and doors were forced opened.

David raced forward and tried to hit the wraith with the fire on his broom.

"Regina" David yelled.

"I know" Regina answered trying to work the hat. Snow emptied a bottle of alcohol on the rails and watched David fight the Wraith.

"DAVID" Snow yelled after she got to the end and David looked behind him and closed the rails over stopping to look over to the wraith and he lit the railings on fire.

"Hurry" he said looking at Regina.

"It's not working" Regina shouted and in terror "It's not working" Regina looked over her shoulder to where David was.

"What's the problem?" Emma asked looking between her father and Regina.

"Magic... it is different here" Regina muttered and Emma looked over to her mother.

"Now would be the time! Uh" the Wraith roars and growls trying to get past the pest of a human and to it's prey.

Emma grabbed Regina's arm and the hat started spinning, David is knocked over to the side while, Emma and Regina back away from the hat.

"It's coming" David shouted looking over to where the three women were.

"REGINA" Emma shouts and pushes Regina out of the way of the Wraith only to be pulled into the hat as well.

"NO" Snow yells watching her daughter disappear with the wraith "I'm not losing her again" snow jumps into the portal with David getting to his feet and jumps over the rail and the portal closes on him and he lands on the floor.

David looks at the floor and to the now broken and burnt hat.

"No" David whispers feeling around the floor and he looked at Regina and he stood up.

Regina on her part looked shocked and to where Snow and Emma disappeared.

"Where are they?" David asks in anger.

"I have no idea" Regina answers truthfully.

"Are they dead?"

"The curse, it destroyed all the lands"

"ARE THEY DEAD?" David yells tears forming in his eyes.

"I don't know" Regina yells back.

"I should've killed you myself"

"Well... then... what's stopping you?" Regina pushes David in to the wall where vines appeared and grabbed David stopping him from moving "You think you're some heroic prince... please... you're nothing but the son of a shepherd... I should've killed you when I could... and now" David gasping for air "And now I can"

"Mum?" David and Regina looked over the door and there Henry and Ruby stood while Charles was looking at them.

"Henry what are you doing here?" Regina asked the young boy.

"What are you doing?" Henry did replied to Regina's question and looked at her in horror and shock.

"It's okay... you're safe now" David was released from the wall and fell to the floor grasping for breath. Ruby runs over to him while Charles wheeled to Henry's side and looked at Regina.

"Where is Emma?" he asked calmly folding his hands on his lap.

"Where's my mum?" Henry said looking around and then to Regina, before looking over to David holding Ruby's arm as he stood up.

"They're gone" Regina replied to the father and son "They fell through a portal... they're... Henry... I'm sorry" Regina begged her son.

"No... you're not... you wanted Emma gone... didn't you... are you going to hurt my dad and grandfather as well" Henry hissed and Charles placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No... why do you think that?" Regina asked and Henry said it bluntly and it cut through Regina's heart.

"You really are the evil queen" Charles had tears forming in his eyes at loosing Emma "I don't want to see you again"

"No... don't say that" Regina begged looking in her son's blue eyes "I love you".

"Then prove it... bring Emma and Mary Margaret back and until you do leave me alone... leave everyone alone" Henry pleaded.

"Well... where will you go?" Regina asked and Charles moved a little forward.

"With me" Charles told her "I am his father after all".

"Or even with me" David told her and Regina looked at the two men.

David came forward and left with Henry while Ruby followed him.

"You will leave my son alone or you will face my wrath" Charles warned Regina.

"What can you do to me?" Regina hissed and she jumped.

 _'I can control your thoughts, actions and read your mind'_ Charles voice sounded in her head.

"What are you?" she asked.

"I am a mutant as is Emma and I believe in time Henry will show abilities as well" Charles answered and he left the woman standing alone in the town hall.

David waited for Charles at the car and he looked at the man.

"I did not hurt, just gave her a fright" Charles answered and together the two men, Ruby and Henry got back to Mary Margaret's apartment that she and Emma shared, Ruby helping Charles up the stairs and David pulling the wheelchair up the stairs, it's back wheels climbing up the stairs first.

Henry opens the door and enters, while Charles gets back into his chair and David turning the lights on.

"Do you need anything? Charles, David, Henry" Ruby asked and the three of them shook their heads "See you in the morning then" Ruby left and closed the door.

"Henry" David started and Henry stared at his grandfather.

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry... Emma and Mary Margaret, they're alive" David told him and Henry looked at a photo of the two women.

"How do you know?" Henry asked and Charles chuckled.

"If Emma was ever hurt plants around her started to wilted while letting me know and I would feel it she was dead" Charles told his son.

"I have faith, I know both Emma and Snow will get home to you, Charles and myself, keep believing they will" David told him and Henry nodded.

Charles watched as David cooked Henry pancakes and Charles thought of his X-Men.

 _They will be fine for a little bit, but tomorrow I will contact Ororo and leave her in charge till Emma and I can visit, my place is by Emma's side and help raise Henry._

Charles thought with a smile and laughed when Henry put floor on David's head and David chasing Henry around the apartment.

* * *

 _Notes from the chapter_

 _Next chapter we will meet Ororo, Jean and Scott. Emma and Snow will not appear again for till chapter four at the end where Emma and Aurora dreams the room with the fire._

 _The next chapter is short, but it is a fritter chapter._

 _Do you want Charles to go under the curse or keep it Charming._

 _Before forget, no one goes to get the true love potion for Maleficent and there is a reason for that, plus Gold had another hidden away._

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

The next day dawned bright and very little clouds in the sky.

"Charles" David said looking over to the couch to where the long dark brown hair man slept that previous night.

"Yes" Charles answered moving into his chair and looked at the man.

"Over the course of today, I will be in and out trying to figure out how to bring Emma and Snow back, do you want to spend the day with Henry?" David asked and Charles smiled.

"That would be fun, but I will head out of the apartment and seeing the sites around the town" Charles answered and David nodded.

"Morning grandpa, morning dad" both men looked to the stairs where Henry was coming down the stairs.

"Morning Henry" they replied and David gave Charles a coffee while Henry grabbed the milk and his cereal.

"So what will be going on today?" Henry asked and Charles placed his coffee on the table.

"You and I will be spending the day together, getting to know each other better and where you can hear some funny stories of Emma when training for gifts" Charles told the boy and Henry smiled.

With David's help Charles got down the apartment stairs, David headed over to Regina's while Henry and Charles walked or in Charles' case rolled around the town before heading over to the town to see if anyone needed help.

The two got to the where most to nearly the whole town were, putting posters up for missing loved ones and for others like friends to anyone.

"Henry can you go and stay with Ruby help her out I am going to contact some friends to tell them I am alright" Charles told his son and Henry nodded before walking over to Ruby who was handing out blankets and drinks of water.

Charles wheeled himself into the town hall and saw no one there.

 _'Ororo'_ Charles called and hoped that his powers could reach Ororo's mind or even X-Mansion.

* * *

At X-Mansion, Ororo was grading papers of her new students she gained when she felt a familiar tingle in her mind, but no voice follow.

 _'Professor'_ Ororo said in her mind and nothing came back.

Ororo ran out of room and to the Professor's office and when she opened the door papers were a mess some on the floor while others messed on the desk.

"LOGAN, JEAN, SCOTT" Ororo shouted and many running foot steps could be heard.

Charles sighed at only tickling Ororo's mind at lease Ororo found out he was gone, but Jean not could use Cerebo to find him, so he had no idea how they were to come here.

 _'Later I will use a phone, I believe I got Ororo and possible Jean, Scott and even Logan if he is at the mansion'_ Charles thought to himself.

Meanwhile outside David had finally gotten to the town and he saw Henry helping around.

"Henry, where is your dad?" David asked and Henry pointed to the town hall.

"Contacting friends of his so they do not worry about him" Henry replied and David nodded.

"Anyway, have you seen Blue... Mother Superior?" David asked his young grandson.

"No... but everyone is looking for you" Henry told him and Ruby came up to David and Henry.

"Do we know where Rum... Mr Gold is?" Ruby asked

"Wait, does the Queen still have her powers?" Archie Hopper asked.

"I thought I would find my boy" Marco

"He's gotta be planning something"

"I really need..."

"Prince, are the nuns still nuns or can they... well can they date?" Whale

"I don't know..." David answered and found Mother Superior "Blue" he called out to her and the woman turned to David "Could there be a tree on this side? The way we sent Emma through as a baby... maybe I can go after them that way"

"It's possible... but without fairy dust to guide us here, I... no it's hopeless" Blue answered.

"You will find another way... in the book, things always look worst right before there's good news" henry stated and just as Charles exited the building and rolled over to where David and a crowd stood, everyone heard shouting coming closer.

"Terrible news! Terrible news!" Leroy's yelled coming into the square where town hall stood and the crowd gasp as Leroy came into view and came to a stop in front of David and Henry, with Charles just behind them "We were out at the town limits... tell them who you think you are, sneezy" Leroy told one of the men.

"Will you stop calling me that? You know who I am... I'm Tom Clark... I own the Dark Star Pharmacy... what's going on here?" Tom asked looking at David.

"If you cross the border, you lose your memory all over again" Leroy told everyone and Archie Hopper looked at the men.

"What? And coming back doesn't fix it?" he asked.

"If it did... would I have come running in yelling 'Terrible news!'? If we leave, our cursed selves will become our only selves" Leroy told David who looked up.

The crowd started speaking at once and over the top of another. David started moving to get out of the crowd while Charles watched thinking of what Leroy had said.

"People! Everyone! Everybody meet back here in two hours and then I will tell you my plan to fix everything" David told the people in the square and he left with Henry, Charles and Ruby following him.

"What's the plan?" Ruby asked and David looked at her.

"I don't know... I have 2 hours to figure it out" David answered and he walked forward and Ruby stood there and looked back to the crowd of peple some walking home and others getting blankets and putting up posters.

"Do not worry, Ruby... David will find something" Ruby looked to Charles who was passing her.

"Charles, do you have any ideas how to fix this?" David asked the wheelchair bound man.

"No, I have no idea how this curse or even work, if I did I would not know what to do" Charles answered and David sighed before pacing the floor of Mary Margaret's apartment, while Charles and Henry watched.

"Here how is this 'People of Storybooke... I know we are trapped again and things look bleak... but they're not'" David stopped and placed his hands on his head.

"No keep going you were onto something" Henry told his grandfather and David sighed.

"No, I wasn't... I was one who did the fighting... Snow did the talking" David said walking to the kitchen bench and opened his bag and took out the hat.

"Can I see that?" Henry asked and David nodded.

"Yeah" David handed Henry the hat.

"I think I know what this is" Henry said looking happy ad he ran over to the book of fairytales "It's the Mad Hatter's hat... it is a portal between worlds".

"Mad Hatter?" David whispered and Charles over to them.

"You've heard of him... no I mean... yeah, I mean the Prince-me doesn't know him... but David had memories of reading Alice in Wonderland in school... I need to get it work again... who is he?" David looked over to Henry and then back to the book "I mean who is he here?"

"I don't know... maybe he'll check in at the crisis centre... you could check after the thing" Henry told his grandfather.

"What thing?" David asked studying the picture of the Mad Hatter.

"The meeting? Where you tell us all your plan? Remember the speech you were doing?" Henry said to David and Charles chuckled quietly watching David space out and the man left "What did I say?" Henry asked to his father.

"Your grandfather believes he has found a possible way of getting Emma and Mary Margaret back to the town" Charles explained to the young boy.

* * *

 **I AM SKIPPING TO THE EPISODE OF THE DOCTOR AND BITS OF X-MEN.**

* * *

For the past few days, Charles got to know Henry and David really well and heard stories of how David met Snow, how Snow went under the sleeping curse and how the two of them took back to kingdom.

David and Henry learnt more of Emma's past with the man, Charles did not reveal how he found Emma only just training with her and falling hard for the blonde woman.

"So dad, when did you know that you loved Emma?" Henry asked one afternoon when he and Charles were just were having a light meal at Granny's.

"I really started falling for your mother one month into our training to stop Sebastian Shaw and training our powers, Emma and I were outside in my parent's mansion garden trying to create other flowers different from roses and vines, I remember Emma was looking at a daisy flower when she lost focus and ended wrapping myself and her in a vine and we fell to the ground, her hair longer than it is now, it smelt like honey and roses, her hazel eyes looked up at me and it was then that I saw that I could spend my life with her" Charles explained and Henry smiled happily.

"Why don't you propose to her when she comes back?" Henry said bluntly.

"I would love to, but the ring I had planned to get her is back at my mansion hidden away in my safe" Charles replied having a drink from his tea.

"Then I will go with you and get it" Henry said excited.

"It is not that easy, Henry, one I can not drive nor can I take you from this town, your grandfather would try to follow even if we were to tell him or even your adoptive mother, who I do not like one bit" Charles told Henry who looked down before smiling.

"Why don't you call one of your X-Men to bring that cool jet you were telling me about and take you to get the ring" Henry said and Charles looked down.

"I am not sure if your mother would want to marry me" Charles whispered and Henry stared at the man.

"You broke the curse by kissing Emma, but in order to break both you and mum had to still love each other" Henry explained and Charles looked at his son in awe.

"Emma still loves me" Charles muttered and Henry nodded.

* * *

Might continue this


	6. SPN OUAT (Gabriel is Henry

**Saved on 12/12/17**

 **One of my recent ones after I re-watched the first season of Once Upon A Time and loving Gabriel's character.**

 **Supernatural/Once Upon A Time**

 **Plot** – Henry is not the son of Neal (Baelfire), but the son of Gabriel. Gabriel does not feel the birth of his son, however when Henry eats the apple-turnover, it alerts Gabriel who arrives and finds to his shock Emma, the young woman he fell for but had to leave.

 **After Supernatural 5.08 (Changing Channels) and in Once Upon A Time 1x22.**

* * *

Gabriel glared at the warehouse door as the holy fire died down and he crossed his arms.

"Not helping them again" he muttered under his breath and then he felt a tug on his Grace and he frowned before he flew towards the tug, he landed in a small town just as an ambulance drove past and the tug was in there. He followed to the hospital where doctors and nurses ran out and Gabriel's eyes widen as a similar blonde haired woman ran with the trolley.

He followed at a distance as the group went into a room and watched as Emma Swan held a pastry towards the doctor with worry in her eyes and he heard poison and testing.

He frowned and looked towards the bed and his eyes widen for there lay a young boy with dark brown hair and pale skin, but just where the boy's soul was also grace, his grace and he looked shocked.

He saw Emma picked up a book and he felt something flare inside Emma's soul as if there was something awakening in her soul. He always knew Emma was something else, but never knew what yet he felt power rise from her soul and he saw into her mind images even one of him and her.

* * *

 **Sorry there is not a lot to this story, I started this the same time I got the idea for the viewing of Supernatural story.**


	7. SPN Young Justice (Dick is Lucifer)

**Saved on 2/12/2015**

 **Young Justice/Supernatural**

 **Plot –** What if Lucifer had been given a second chance by his father? God places him into a human reincarnation cycle without his grace or memories and Lucifer will only gain them when the cage is opened. When the cage is opened by Sam Winchester the grace and memories are released and return to Lucifer who is Dick Grayson adopted and eldest son to Bruce Wayne and the hero Nightwing.

Dick is in his apartment in Bludhaven when the grace and memories return. Lucifer looks back and decide there are many humans that are innocent and decides to stay as Dick Grayson however he keeps more to himself causing Young Justice and the Justice League to be concerned. The Winchesters are told they are the true vessels of Michael and Lucifer, however there have been no signs of Lucifer anywhere and unknown to them Lucifer has a stable body and does not want to fight his older brother for he has problems with his human life seeing as he is deep in secrets and lies.

 **Young Justice season 2 will take place in 2009, Lucifer's grace and memories are released May 14th and events of the episodes from 'Runaways' to just before the 'Summit' are the same and Supernatural will be after 'The End'.**

* * *

Dick Grayson watched from his spot as his good human friends talked with the strange race called 'The Reach' and he looked down to his watched as hit the 19th of June and he sighed it has been 36 days since his grace and memories were restored and he wanted to thank those brothers yet he knew if he were to show up they would try to kill him and seeing as he no longer had the Mark he didn't feel any hatred for Michael and he understood why his brother threw him into the cage.

Lucifer was planning to leave and he knew War had been stopped and after this battle go and stop Famine and Pestilence before talking to Death. He looked towards Vandal Savage and glared remembering before he gave the Mark to Cain, Vandal was another choice to be given the Mark however he could give the Mark Vandal was given long unnatural life from a meteor that held energy unknown to him at that time.

He then saw Ra's Al Ghul walk over to Artemis and he narrowed his eyes before he watched in shock as Ra's took the charm off revealing Artemis.

"Dick" Wally West hissed at him from his ear piece and Dick watched calmly before replying to Wally.

"Wait" Dick replied and watched as Miss Martian disguised as Deathstroke shot both of his friends and Kaldur's plan came up with a hologram explaining everything destroying the Light and the Reach.

Lucifer grinned as the hologram disappeared and he watched as arguing started before Kaldur, M'gann and Artemis revealed everything.

Dick ran out and he kept his grace and power hidden, he was going to kill Vandal by tonight's end and he watched as the ceiling opened above while the doors behind him closed.

"I've had my fill of interference" Lucifer grinned as Vandal looked to Superboy "do not expect to survive" Lucifer then decided that he would reveal the truth he made the cavern cold seeing as he burned cold while his older brother burned hot "Who is doing this?" Vandal looked around before Lucifer placed his batons in their holder.

"I would think you would prefer the cold Vandal" everyone looked at Nightwing "You see recent events have taken place, things I hold no control over anymore" everyone was confused as Nightwing the first child hero walked a few steps before he laughed "I love a good mystery as you know, yet I have decided tonight to reveal one where no one would well any of you villains would live to tell the world" to the shock of everyone well not Ra's as Nightwing pulled off his mask revealing ice blue eyes of Richard Grayson and he clicked his fingers as ice built blocking the ceiling.

"You have no powers" Ra's hissed and Dick laughed.

"Before the 14th of May I didn't yet they were released" Black Beetle moved forward and Lucifer clicked his fingers destroying the beetle.

"Who the hell are you?" the scientist yelled scared as was everyone else.

"Richard Grayson yet I am now my true self, I asked my father for forgiveness and he placed me in the human incarnation cycle keeping my power and memories locked away" Lucifer walked forward towards Vandal "I will give clues to who I was, an apple from the tree, the brightest of all but one and the one that burns cold" Vandal's eyes widen in horror.

"You" he yelled and Lucifer smirked.

"Who is he?" Ra's asked and Vandal looked to the other immortal Lucifer zipped Vandal's mouth shut.

"No telling yet" Lucifer hissed before he turned on his heel and smirked at the Reach "This is my father's world, you will leave and never come back for if I will you or your kind again" Lucifer clicked his fingers destroying a guard.

"Who are you? Who is your father?" the ambassador asked and Lucifer sighed with a shake of his head.

"I hate beings from other worlds that choose not to study the world they are about to enter" Lucifer glared at the Reach aliens "My father is the one who gave the Earth life, creating my older brother and many younger siblings yet there were only three others like me, my father ordered us to bow to humans" Ra's eyes widen in shock "I am known as the father of demons, creator of the father of murder" light appeared as wings formed all six of them "I am younger brother to Michael, older brother to Raphael and Gabriel, my name is Lucifer" everyone but the aliens gasped "and I will not allow you to rule humans for I will continue the work as Nightwing protecting the streets from not only villains but also creatures from legend" Lucifer walked towards Ra's Al Ghul "You will remove your force from Gotham and keep away or face my wrath and do not dare try me I am known as the Devil, the snake from Eden and I can destroy the League within seconds" Ra's gulped and nodded before Lucifer looked to the alien ambassador "Leave and never come back even alert others for now on aliens will have to have my okay to be allowed here".

"You can not do that" the ambassador yelled and Lucifer glared as ice climbed up the walls.

"I can, plus seeing as not only have I be freed, but I know for a fact my father is here on Earth deep in hiding seeing as my younger siblings want Michael and I to fight bring on the end of the World, which I no longer want" Lucifer growled towards the alien.

* * *

 **Sadly forgot about this fanfiction**


	8. SPN Young Justice (Plot idea)

**Saved on 8/11/2017**

 **Just an idea that popped into my mind after seeing a few episodes. Plot with story outlines.  
**

* * *

 **Supernatural/Young Justice**

 **Plot –** What if Patrick (Poker Witch) was the father of Donald Stark? Patrick was born in 1070 in what would be called Waterford of Munster providence, Donald was also born in Munster in the year of 1095. Maggie was born in 1103 during the time of King Coloman and Patrick after the death of his wife took Donald away from Ireland and escaped to Romania or known as the Kingdom of Hungary. After King Coloman's death and the rule of King Stephen the third, Donald had met Maggie and fell in love with plus he found out that she had natural magic like him and his father. Donald married Maggie in 1121 and they had a son that did not have magic.

Once the child turned 13, the two left the child alone and watched from a distance as the child grew up and started a family with three children. Patrick got the two and kept moving while placing a tracking marker on the child. The three watched as the years passed as their family grew, they kept watch on the main line and they were upset to see that no child had a magical core till it came to the year of 1643 in Scotland the main direct line a daughter had died giving birth to a baby girl that the father named Rowena. They watched from a distance as Rowena grew up using magic and the three decided and agreed to train only to lose sight of her when she turned 14 years. So Patrick ordered his son and daughter in law to watch the third line while he watched the second.

Sadly the third line died during the outbreak of Cholera during 1854 and Patrick lost sight of the second, so together the three of them decided to travel to the New World and soon Don and Maggie decided to leave Patrick and make their own life and Patrick met Lia and her daughter in 1876 and he granted Lia long life however could not do the same for Lia's daughter.

Fast forward to early 2013, Dick Grayson discovers while on his own mission that he can use magic due to a hidden magical core and he meets a powerful witch that can find relatives for him. He finds that the very first of the family is still alive as well as his son who is still married to a Mariska going by Maggie and also two others are alive one named Rowena Macleod and her son who is now a demon going by Crowley.

Dick decides to leave the life of being a hero telling no one and disappearing making everyone worry for the original boy wonder. Dick changes his name and becomes a hunter after being saved by two hunters named Joshua and Jefferson. The two train him to hone in the skills needed from shooting guns and knowing signals to keep demons at bay and getting a tattoo to prevent demons from taking over his body.

Dick becomes a great hunter working solo and he first runs into the Winchester brothers in 2014.

* * *

 **Might do this story**


	9. SPN HP (Chuck raising Female Harry)

**Saved on 1/7/2017**

 **Supernatural/Harry Potter**

 **Plot –** Female Harry. What if Lily cast a rune spell that she created that would send her daughter to be raised by someone who would treat her daughter right? Lily wrote a letter explaining everything to the future parents to her daughter. After Lily was killed and Voldemort destroyed, the spells activates and Merida Clara Potter is sent to America to the front door of Chuck Shurley.

There will be flashbacks cause I will time jump to when Merida is 6 and she runs into a man who helps her find her way back to Chuck. Then it will jump to just before first year which year be the start of the series of Supernatural and where another Archangel will contact Merida.

* * *

 **Halloween Night, Godric's Hollow 2001**

Lillian Anne Potter smiled sadly at her 15 month old baby girl and she placed her hands on the crib.

"Meri, you are so loved, Merida, mama loves you" Lily had tears running down her face as she watched her beautiful daughter, she placed the letter she had written hours earlier under Merida's blankets and she heard her husband fighting the snake and she looked into Merida's green eyes "dada loves you, Merida be safe, be strong" Lily than heard the crash and the dreaded killing curse and she looked down "Merida, I will always be in your heart" Lily turned as the door opened and she stood.

"Step aside girl" Lily stood her ground with emerald eyes glaring.

"Never" she hissed steeling herself and Voldemort glared back.

"I only want the brat" Voldemort said stepping forward.

"You shall never have her" Lily yelled and then Voldemort sighed.

"Avada Kedavra" Voldemort said and Lily felt nothing, her death activated the first part of her rune spell and she left for heaven happy, her daughter would be safe.

Voldemort cast the spell at the baby girl that he believed would be his down fall and watched as the spell rebounded back towards him and just as the spell hit him he saw the baby disappear in silver and blue light.

* * *

 **Chuck Shurley's home, Lincoln, Kansas, 2001**

Chuck Shurley was sitting well relaxing on his front steps watching with a smile hearing the children laugh over getting treats for trick or treat as they went house to house with their parents not to far from them and he looked up to the heavens and the home he left behind wondering what his children were doing, he heard their prays for him to return, for everything went wrong casting his older sister into the cage with Lucifer guarding the key and lock before he was corrupted by the mark and Chuck told Michael to cast Lucifer into another cage in Hell locking him away.

Chuck after leaving had then felt his youngest Archangel lock his grace away and disappear from Heaven Chuck could not track him, he knew Gabriel was not dead just hidden away for he hated seeing Michael and Lucifer fight.

Chuck sighed, he knew that soon 66 seals will be broken releasing Lucifer and the Apocalypse shall happen for their true vessels had been born to John and Mary Winchester, the eldest Winchester child was named Dean and he was the true vessel for Michael, Dean was currently 22 years old.

Lucifer's true vessel was the youngest Winchester named Samuel or as he went by Sam, he was 18 years old.

Just then he sensed a power behind him and he turned to see a bundle of blankets and he frowned before standing up and walking to his front door before hearing a small cry.

"How did you get here?" he whispered before picking the child up and taking the child inside of his home, he placed the young baby on the table carefully and saw a letter peaking out from the top blanket and he grabbed it and read.

 _Dear parents or parent,_

 _My name is Lillian Anne Potter, this is my baby girl Merida Clara Potter and her life has become dangerous and by extension yours as well for that I am sorry._

 _I am witch, wand waving broom riding witch, if you know of the demon dealing witches Merida will not become one for her magic is her core mixed into her soul and heart._

 _The reason your life could be in danger and I can not say sorry enough is that Merida has been chosen to be the one to well this is the prophecy._

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

 _The Dark Lord that is spoken of is named Voldemort 'Flight from Death' and I believe it in my heart that he will return and make it his mission to kill my daughter and all muggle borns and rule over the Magical side of the United Kingdom._

 _I created a rune that would transport my daughter away from the UK to be protected from Death Eaters who are followers of Voldemort and will do anything to bring back Voldemort even killing my daughter and whoever protects her, but with Merida out of the UK no one will find her till it is time for her to our school called Hogwarts, her name is down and I am unhappy to say that once she turns 11 years old a letter will be sent and she will be in Scotland from the first of September to June with Christmas break of two weeks starting a week before Christmas to the 6_ _th_ _of January and the next break is at Easter of two weeks and then the end would be the third week of June._

 _Anyway that rune would also take my daughter to a couple or person with pure love for children and yes I know there are so many out there, however if magic believed you to be the best to raise my daughter then blessed be._

 _On Merida's 11th birthday please go to London find a pub called Leaky Cauldron and ask Tom the barman to open the alley, where straight ahead of you will be a pure white stone building, that is Gringotts run by Goblins, who will not hurt you they care for Wizarding money and ask for not only an inheritance test but the silver chest in the family vault, those are my journals from my years at Hogwarts._

 _Merida's birthday is on 31_ _st_ _of July, 2000._

 _Thank you so much that you hold love in your heart and please raise my daughter to treat others how she would want to be treated._

 _Blessed be_

 _Lillian Anne Potter_

Chuck was shocked since he left Heaven he had not raised a child let alone a human in many million of years and he looked to the little girl as she had tilted her head looking at him with amazing emerald green eyes that sparkled and she had ruff of black hair that curled slightly.

"Well your world escaped my notice that is for sure little one" Chuck whispered placing a finger on Merida's cheek causing her to giggle.

"Ba" Chuck smiled hearing the small voice and he looked at the letter.

"I guess I will become a father once more, little one" Chuck whispered and then he felt a power flow around him.

Chuck bit his lip and then nodded clicking his fingers making the place tidy and safe for a little baby before summoning a crib. He placed Merida in the crib making sure she was safe and headed up the stairs and creating a baby's room with a crib and change table creating little outfits as well.

Chuck was happy with how the room turned out and then frowned before heading back down the stairs.

He smiled seeing Merida had fallen asleep and he walked over to her placing his arms on the sides of the crib, he knew there would be moments will it will be hard but he was the creator and he has been a father many times yet he had not raised a child in a few million years.

* * *

 **Chuck Shurley's home, Lincoln, Kansas. 2006 (Halloween)**

Five years had passed since Chuck was sent his littlest angel, while at times Merida got into things she shouldn't and he was wishing that he had his eldest sons once again. Chuck was relaxing at the dinning table in front of his laptop writing the first of the Winchester books, while keeping an eye on Merida who was doing little Halloween drawings and he sighed causing Merida to look up.

"Papa, you ok?" Merida asked standing up and walking over.

"Just tired little one" Chuck replied looking up from the screen and he saw Merida frowning a little before smiling sweetly at him.

"Then let's go out" Merida said with a little lisp causing Chuck to smile and he nodded.

"That is a good idea, you go and grab a jacket and your shoes" Merida ran upstairs the stairs as Chuck shook his head, he missed raising his children for angels they grew fast and Merida was an amazing young girl with a good head on her shoulders. Chuck looked out of the window towards the small clouds with a sad smile, he knew he would have to tell Merida who he truly was soon and he knew not to wait till she was a teen.

"Ready papa" Chuck turned and smiled seeing Merida wearing her a little violet dress with her ballet flats while holding a black puffer jacket.

"You look like you are missing something" Merida tilted her head before her eyes widen.

"Earmuffs" she answered and Chuck chuckled watching as she passed her jacket to him and ran into the lounge room "Got them" Chuck walked into the lounge and helped Merida into her jacket before placing her earmuffs on her head.

* * *

 **This will happen soon, just putting with these stories to get your opinion on it.**


	10. Young Justice SPN (Gabriel in YJ)

**Saved on 17/09/2017**

 **Supernatural/Young Justice**

 **Plot –** When Gabriel was killed by his brother, he is thrown into the world of heroes and villains. He found a vessel that was close to his original one only a little younger and as he was recovering he meets Artemis who is starting as a hero. He strikes up a friendship with her only to get her to smile before he falls for her. When Amara rises five years after Gabriel died, Chuck reveals who is he to the Winchesters and brings back Lucifer, Michael and Raphael however before he can bring Gabriel back, Amara finds them and sends her brother, the three arch-angels, Castiel, Crowley, Rowena and the Winchesters to another world, the same world Gabriel has built a life as a hero with Artemis as the hero Arch-Angel seeing as his wings could be seen if he were not wearing a speciality made brace created by Dr Fate. Artemis and him are dating.

* * *

Chuck smiled seeing that Raphael was alright walking around and while it was tense with the elder Arch-Angels they relaxed after he explained he wanted them to work or talk it out before causing the apocalypse, however Lucifer fell and Gabriel ran away and hid deep undercover as Pagan Norse God Loki or as a Trickster.

He had to wait another three weeks to recover before he brings his final arch-angel son back to help fight against his sister.

He was relaxing in a chair with a book from Greece, his eldest sons Michael and Lucifer were playing chess while Raphael was teaching Castiel a few battle stands the younger angel did not know, Crowley was sitting in another seat in a light sleep, Rowena was watching the chess game and the Winchester brothers were going over plans, when the doors of the bunker banged open.

"Oh little brother, such fools if you think I would allow you to bring your little messenger back" Chuck jumped from his spot as she sent a wave of darkness at him "I know exactly what to do with you, you see I thought about this while I was locked away, I will send to a place where you will have no chance of stopping me destroying your little world" Chuck moved to his sons and Crowley and Rowena moved the Winchesters to behind the Arch-Angels.

"Amara stop this and we can talk this over" Chuck pleaded and Amara laughed before summoning a ball of darkness.

"No brother, you had your chance, farewell brother, nephews and creatures" she threw and it hit them sending into a portal.

Michael held Lucifer and Raphael to him, while Chuck grabbed Castiel and Dean, Crowley and Rowena was grabbed by Sam and soon they landed hard on the ground.

* * *

 **Minutes earlier.**

Gabriel hugged Artemis as the summit was over and kissed her.

"I am never letting you go undercover again, I would prefer to go back in retirement" Gabriel whispered to Artemis as his wings folded behind him and Artemis smiled at him before hugging him.

"Oh get a room" Wally West said walking over.

"We did it" Dick said as he and Kaldur walked over.

"No, Klarion and Savage escaped, Luther and Queen Bee were not here" Gabriel walked over to his friend.

"We have Deathstroke, Black Mantra, Brains and so many others that it will be a while before they dare attack again" Kaldur nodded and soon the Young Justice walked out with his hostages and placed them in vans that would take them far away or to Belle Reve and as Gabriel was about to board the Bio-ship, he felt a power close to his enter the world.

"Gabriel, go" Nightwing said seeing the portal and Gabriel nodded before turning the bracelet off and letting his wings appear and flew towards the portal as Miss Martian got the Bio-Ship into the air and Conner got S-Cycle up, Gabriel flew towards the portal as nine figures were thrown out and he slowed in shock.

" _Gabriel, is everything alright?"_ Miss Martian asked over the link as the ship came closer.

" _I do not believe it"_ he said and landed, there on the grass laid not only his older brothers, Castiel, the Winchesters but also Crowley, a red headed woman and the prophet _"Miss M, stay back same you Conner, these people are from my past and I know six of them are dangerous"_ he saw all nine out cold much like what happened to him when he arrived _"Bring the ship down and cuffs, lets get them to the Watchtower in different rooms"_ soon they got back to the tower and placed the group together with cuffs blocking any powers.

* * *

Gabriel stood with Dick, Artemis and Kaldur at the computers watching as the group wake up slowly.

"So these three are your older brothers, one the devil himself" Dick commented watching the cameras.

"Yeah and Lucifer stabbed me with my own blade before my grace was sent here" Gabriel said and placed his mask on the counter.

"Dick turn on the sound" Gabriel said calmly and Artemis rubbed his shoulders. Gabriel laughed as he saw Dean Winchester throw his shoe at Sam who woke with a fright and slowly got up to wake the others up.

" _Where did that bitch send us?"_ Dean hissed as he checked on Sam who was shaking his head from where Crowley hit him.

" _No clue, I can not sense anything from these strange cuffs"_ Gabriel frowned at the Prophet and he crossed his arms narrowing his eyes, Artemis rubbed his shoulders and he smiled at her.

" _Chuck, your sister is crazy"_ Crowley stated and Gabriel watched as Raphael walked over to the injured Chuck Shurley and whispering to him.

"Gabriel?" Dick asked.

"Chuck Shurley, Raphael, Lucifer, Michael, Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Crowley and Castiel however the woman I have no clue on who she is" Gabriel said pointing to each one.

" _Hey, can we can food in here?"_ Dean yelled and Gabriel smirked and turned to Beast Boy who was training with Robin.

"Beast Boy, could you take some soup to them?" Gabriel asked.

"Sure" Garfield replied and headed down to the kitchens.

Gabriel wanted to see what they did when Beast Boy who was green and furry and could transform into any creature.

" _These are good, I can feel my power but I can not access it"_ Lucifer stated and Chuck chuckled.

" _I am surprised that I can not access my power any of my powers"_ Gabriel frowned and Beast Boy pushed the trolley towards the cells.

"Be careful, while there are no guns, Sam and Dean still know hand to hand, the woman I have no clue on so please just be safe, Gar and get their names" Gabriel told the young shape shifter who nodded and Garfield headed in as Gabriel turned to watch, he felt Artemis place her hand on his shoulder and he smiled at her.

Garfield opened the door and entered to the shock of the men and woman.

" _You're green"_ Dean said and Garfield smiled.

" _Name is Beast Boy, I have dinner for you"_ Gabriel could see Garfield looking worried but hiding it well.

" _Where are we greenie?"_ Dean asked and Beast Boy looked towards the camera.

" _The Watchtower, please you can call me BB or Beast Boy, what are your names?"_ Beast Boy handed a bowl to Castiel.

" _I am Dean Winchester, why are we in cuffs?"_

" _Till my superiors believe you will not hurt any of the team or them, please what are your names?"_

" _I am Sam Winchester, we will not hurt you"_

" _Crowley"_

" _Rowena MacLeod"_

" _Castiel"_

" _Michael"_

" _Chuck Shurley"_

" _Raphael"_

" _Lucifer"_

" _Thank you, enjoy the soup"_ Gabriel nodded at Dick who turned on the microphone.

"Beast Boy, please return to the conference room" Beast Boy nodded and went back to the door leaving and Gabriel bit his lip, his gold eyes watching the cameras and Beast Boy walked over.

"Rowena? Wonder who she is" Gabriel muttered and Zatanna walked into the control room.

"Gabriel, I just got word that the league are heading home" Gabriel was the only that did not cheer and he looked at Artemis before grabbing her hand.

"Gabe, it will be okay" Artemis whispered and he smiled at her before looking to Zatanna.

"Zee, could you please summon a chain and link those cuffs together, I am going to bring them out and I know at least three of them will try and charge at me" everyone looked at him "I was not a good man in my world, I was a trickster yet my tricks were used to punish men and women who were well cruel" Artemis hugged him before kissing him.

"We know this" Artemis said to him and Gabriel smiled.

"Well I know for a fact Lucifer will try to kill me again" Gabriel replied and Dick walked over.

"We will not let him, Zee" Zatanna nodded and there were shouts from the room and Gabriel saw the chain linking everyone up "I will bring them out Gabriel, M'gann get everyone team wise here" Soon Dick left to the room as the other members of the Young Justice came into the room, Gabriel watched the cameras as Dick entered.

" _Who are you?"_ Crowley growled and Dick smirked.

" _Nightwing, my team and I are ready for you now"_ Dick replied and walked over to Rowena _"Up you get"_ Gabriel turned off the cameras as the group of his past exited the room.

"Gabriel, are you sure you will be okay?" M'gann asked him and he nodded.

"WE ARE IN SPACE!" Dean yelled as Dick rounded the corner with the group and Dick smirked towards Gabriel.

"Right you are Dean-o" Gabriel stated before summoning a lollipop and placing it in his mouth with a smirk.

* * *

Dean followed the strange man wearing a black suit just behind Rowena with Sam behind him and as they turned a corner Dean's eyes widen.

"WE ARE IN SPACE!" Sam hit him at his shout and they turned a corner.

"Right you are Dean-o" Dean felt his mouth drop at the nickname he had not heard in years and he looked to the stairs, there standing with a lollipop in his mouth was the fourth and youngest Arch-Angel Gabriel however to Dean's shock golden wings were folded behind the younger man.

"Gabriel" Sam whispered in shock.

"You mean the Trickster Loki is the fourth blasted angel" Crowley hissed and Gabriel walked forward.

"Yes, but here I go by Gabriel seeing as my older brother tried to kill me with my own blade before my Grace was sent here and I joined the Young Justice team" Gabriel stated crossing his arms.

"Brother, I am sorry" Lucifer said and Gabriel glared his golden eyes flashing.

"You did not have to stab me Lucifer, I couldn't kill you yet you turned to fast and low and behold I came here and I am happy here" Gabriel said with a hiss.

"Gabe, Nightwing, the Justice League have arrived" the group saw a young woman wearing tuxedo like outfit run in.

"Zatanna, Miss Martian, bring them up" Nightwing said and a green skinned teen nodded and together the young women disappeared "Gabriel, make your judgement we still have to track down the other members of the Light and bring them down" Gabriel nodded his wings flaring out before he took flight.

"Start with Lex first I have a beef with him" Nightwing nodded and Dean could see Chuck was in shock at seeing Gabriel and seeing him leave the room.

* * *

 **Saw one like this and thought to give it my own little spin.**


	11. Thunderbirds SPN

**Saved on 1/2/2016**

 **Supernatural/Thunderbirds**

 **Plot –** What if Millie and Henry Winchester had two children, a son and a daughter? What if that daughter was Lucille Tracy, who was born in 1956 and John was born in 1954? When Lucille was 17 she met Jeff Tracy who was the youngest astronaut in history and they fell in love and Lucille fell pregnant and Jeff decided to marry her.

Scott Carpenter Tracy was born in 1973 on April 4th and John Winchester returned two months after and met Mary Campbell, from that April to December they dated till John decided he wanted to marry Mary, he never knew he died that night nor that Mary made a deal to bring him back.

In 1974 on October 8th, Lucille gave birth to John Glenn Tracy to the joy of Jeff, Ruth Tracy, Millie, John, Mary and herself. In 1975, Lucille gave birth to another boy on August 15th naming him Virgil Grissom Tracy and then on August 29th Mary and John eloped in Reno.

Lucille found out she was pregnant once again in 1976, she told Jeff that their new child will be there last and when the 14th of February 1977, Gordon Cooper Tracy was born. Mary and John adored their nephews and her mother in law who took a shine to Mary after she found out Mary's parents were killed.

Mary gave birth to Dean Michael Winchester on the 24th of January, 1979 and to the surprise of Lucille and Jeff in 1981, Lucille was surprised to find she was pregnant once again and on the 12th of March 1982 Lucille gave birth Alan Shepherd Tracy. Mary fell pregnant for the second time and on May 2nd of 1983 Samuel William Winchester was born.

Then sadly on the 5th of July, Millie Winchester passed away, then Mary was killed in a fire on the 2nd of November and then finally on January 10th 1984 Lucille was killed saving Alan from an avalanche. Jeff and John went their different ways with John starting to hunt the thing that killed Mary and Jeff decided to build an empire called Tracy Industries.

23 years later, Jeff has become a billionaire and he has lost touch with John and his sons, when he is in New York with Scott and John he sees on the news that Dean and Sam Winchester are on the run. Jeff is in shock that his nephews had been turned into criminals and he decides to find out what his nephews have done by calling the FBI agent Victor Henrikson and well he finds out all right. Jeff decides to use his power as a billionaire to try and get his nephews to come to him.

 **Prologue**

In New York, a tall dark brown haired man stood with his arms crossed looking out over the city of New York, this man's name was Jefferson Tracy better known as Jeff to the public and he turned his head slightly as his office door opened.

"Dad, I think you should see this" a young man with ash blonde hair stated and Jeff turned and followed the younger man out.

"John?" Jeff asked walking over and he entered the main office foyer of the top floor where another young man wither dark brown hair stood "Scott".

"Just watch dad" Scott stated and Jeff raised his eyebrow.

"Our top news is breaking news out of Milwaukee, Wisconsin" the man stood next to a younger clone of him "Earlier in a down-town bank, it was held hostage by three armed men, one was killed was named Ronald Reznick yet the other two have only just been released" the news reader was handed a piece of paper "Their names are Dean and Sam Winchester, brothers" Jeff Tracy was shocked and looked at the younger two, Scott pointed to the TV "Dean Winchester" a picture of Dean appeared and Jeff saw he looked like a perfect mix of Mary and John "is older of the two at 28 years old and is wanted for a being the prime suspect in a murder in St Louis as well as mail fraud, credit card fraud, grave desecrations, breaking and entering, armed robbery, kidnapping and three counts of first degree murder" the three were shocked before a photo of Sam appeared on screen and he looked like a younger John "Samuel Winchester mainly is charged with breaking and entering however he is an accessory to armed robbery, kidnapping and three counts of first degree murder, their father ex-marine John Winchester was also wanted however we have found out he was died of a heart attack on July 19th last year" the three were shocked "their mother Mary Winchester nee Campbell was killed in a house fire back in November, the FBI believe that John became mad with grief and made his sons criminals" the news reporter looked down to her notes "I plead to the Winchester brothers to turn themselves in and face up for their crimes" the blonde haired man turned off the TV.

"What the hell did Uncle John do to those boys?" he stated turning the other two.

"John, your uncle changed with Mary's death he disappeared with the boys a week after Mary's death, so I have no clue if he knew of Lucy's death" the older man said.

* * *

 **Strange idea**


	12. Avengers SPN

**Saved on 31/1/2017**

 **Supernatural/Avengers**

 **Plot –** What if Wanda and Pietro were sent to the world of Supernatural during the battle for Sokovia? Starts in Hammer of the Gods.

 **I can not write either Maximoff's accent, so please picture it in your mind.**

* * *

Pietro smiled at his younger twin as she destroyed an Ultron bot with red tendrils appearing in her hands and he shook his head, however before he could leave Wanda disappeared and he appeared in a large room and Wanda was there as well, he sped over to his twin sister.

"Where are we?" she asked and Pietro saw a man sitting behind a desk and he walked over.

"Welcome to the hall of Fate, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff" the twins looked at him with suspension "I am Fate and this is my hall where you are both safe from harm" Fate told them with a large smile.

"Why are we here?" Wanda asked.

"I decided to step in, Pietro would have died in 20 minutes saving Clint Barton and a young boy, while Wanda kills Ultron and is saved by Vision, however within two years Wanda would be on the run due to a nasty piece of paperwork created to keep heroes in check" Fate stood and walked around the desk "I saved the both of you for I have a mission for you both, there is another world I keep an eye on yet I can not change events I have tried but something worst happens, so I decided in order to avoid your deaths and futures, you do have the choice to return to the battle or come to the new world where no government would be able to hold either of you" Wanda and Pietro looked at each.

"What is the catch of this new world?" Pietro asked.

"This world has demons, creatures from werewolves, vampires and all sorts of nightmares, yet there is another race, angels" the twins looked shocked "God and his angels, till recently it was rare for the angels to step on the Earth" Fate sat down and summoned chairs "I will start from the beginning, well a watered down version, in the beginning there were three forces myself, my brother God and our sister Darkness, God created the Archangels Michael, Lucifer, Raphael and Gabriel before he created Earth and the universe, I left coming to this hall, I unknown to my brother and sister watched over them, God and his four sons fought against the Darkness locking her away, I watched as God left after creating humans, Lucifer being thrown from heaven and locked in hell becoming what people called the Devil, Gabriel ran away and became a Trickster slash Loki, the pagan god form of the Norse God" Fate summoned glasses of water and the twins nodded in thanks "Michael and Raphael became cold and uncaring, Lucifer well I believe you know what happened to him" the twins nodded knowing the story of Lucifer "I will move forward, six months ago he was freed due to 66 seals breaking, now he walks wanting to bring about the apocalypse by fighting Michael".

"What is it you need us to do?" Wanda asked and Fate smiled.

"I want you both to reunite the brothers for my sister will be released and soon, if you do not Lucifer will kill Gabriel and another angel named Castiel kills Raphael, Michael and Lucifer are trapped together, well Lucifer taunts Samuel Winchester who is his true vessel" Pietro looked at Wanda "If you stay, you change the course stopping a few events and yes my sister will return for it is fate, but the way she returns will be different and you both save the brothers" Fate sighed "I am sorry there is one thing I am keeping from you".

"You can tell us" Pietro stated and Wanda smiled at Fate.

"You have a soulmate here in the new world" the twins looked shocked "Pietro, yours was a hunter of the supernatural with her mother, however she was killed a month ago and I can bring her as well as her mother back".

"Can I see a picture of her?" Fate summoned a picture of a young blonde haired woman and Pietro looked at Fate "What is her name?".

"Joanna Harvelle, her mother's name is Ellen Harvelle" Pietro looked at Wanda who was smiling and she placed her hand on his cheek.

"I want you happy, Pietro and if your soul is connected to hers then she must be able to make you happy and that is all I want for you, Pietro" Wanda said softly and he looked to Fate.

"I will be happy to know her" Fate smiled and clicked his fingers.

"When you save Gabriel and get the Winchesters to safety you will find them, Wanda your soul-bond is with Gabriel" Wanda was shocked while Pietro looked amazed yet a knowing look on his face,

"I had feeling, Wanda would be the soul bond to an Archangel" Pietro said and Wanda looked at him "Wanda, think about it your nature before everything happened you prayed to Gabriel more than any other, when we went to Hydra and given our power, you forgot but I never did and I knew you would rise to greatness" Wanda smiled at Pietro.

"If we go to this world, what of our powers?" Wanda asked and Fate smiled.

"You will keep them, yes there will be people that will think you made a demon deal, but this" summoning two necklaces that held the symbol of yin-yang however there was a Celtic symbol as well over the black and white yin-yang symbol "My symbol, hunters will know it as will the top demons and the angels that you both are in my protection" Wanda and Pietro were handed the necklaces and looked amazed.

"It is pretty, but I believe not Pietro's style, a cord instead or a chain maybe" Wanda stated and Pietro now held a cord in his hand and Wanda helped put it on.

"Now before I send you to save Gabriel and reunite that family, there is one thing you must know the moment I send to Lucifer will be there and about to kill the Hindu Goddess Kali, you must save her as well for she will be great help against Thanos" Wanda and Pietro looked at each other "Wanda, Pietro, I will be sending you back to your world with the Archangels and Kali for Thanos will be needed to be stopped" the twins nodded "I understand if you wish not to help..." Wanda stood up and walked over to Fate.

"Pietro and I will help, we both agree that we need to be happy for since we were ten our lives have been hard and only leaving Ultron and saving that train did we feel honour of what we became" Fate smiled at the younger twin and kissed her palm.

"Thank you, Wanda, when you both defeat the Darkness, I will bring you here with who you want and it will be the time when Thanos is getting ready for attack, which will be three years but in the world I will be sending you to it is only 2009 and you will be there till it which 2015 there, time will be slowed here and Thanos will attack in 2018, so three years here will be six years there" Wanda and Pietro understood "Are you ready?"

"We are" Pietro said and Fate clicked his fingers and the twins appeared in a blood covered corridor.

They watched as three people had just left and Wanda heard talking.

"Gabriel, if you're doing this for Michael..." Wanda looked Pietro and he picked her up and ran into the room "Who are these cockroaches?" the twins looked at each other.

"Brother, get Gabriel out of here" Pietro grabbed Gabriel to his shock and Wanda looked at the man "Lucifer, am I correct?" she asked and Lucifer tilted his head and walked forward before a barrier formed.

"Witchcraft" he stated and Wanda shook her head.

"No, I am an enhanced human" Wanda grabbed her necklace and Lucifer's eyes widen "I have a mission to reunite a family and the first part was to save Gabriel" Wanda let the power flow surrounding Lucifer "Lucifer you will be trapped for three hours or once I am out of range" Pietro came back in.

"He is safe" Pietro told her and she smiled to Lucifer.

"Keep in mind, you go after my brother or I well you will have Fate on your hell arse" Pietro picked up his sister and ran out following the black impala.

"You realise you taunted the devil himself sister" Pietro said and Wanda smiled.

"It was fun, he has no barrier that will stop my power if he were to come I will bring his fear to the forefront" Wanda explained before the impala slowed down causing Pietro back pace and stop in front of the impala, where Gabriel, the woman and two other men got out.

"Who the hell are you two?" the tallest one asked pointing a gun and Wanda made it fly away and froze the group in place.

"We are the good guys, my sister and I were sent to save Gabriel from death, you saved Kali" Pietro explained and he looked at Wanda "Wanda, are we still safe?" Wanda closed her eyes.

"For now, he is fighting the barrier it will break soon" Wanda explained and Pietro frowned.

"Who are you?" Kali asked.

"My name is Pietro Maximoff and this is my twin sister Wanda, we are enhanced humans we were sent to this world by Fate for a single mission to reunite a family for back in our world a great threat is coming" Pietro explained and the two men looked at them.

"Enhanced humans?" Kali asked and Wanda smiled before letting the red energy flow between her fingers.

"Pietro and I both agreed in order to our country safe, we under went experiments and in the end we made the wrong choice and things happened" Wanda explained.

* * *

 **Might start this one up again it is a large maybe.**


	13. HP SPN Percy Jackson

**Saved on 25/7/2016**

 **Supernatural/Harry Potter/Percy Jackson**

Plot – Female Harry. Before fifth year begun, Rose Potter goes to Gringotts after she got letter and she discovers something amazing. She keeps everything she learnt a secret, the week she returns after Arthur Weasley was attacked, she decides she will need her powers and summons Hecate in the Chamber of Secrets.

* * *

 **NOTES**

 **This will be in 2015/2016**

 **This is set in fifth year.**

 **For Supernatural it will be set in 'Hammer of the Gods' in season five. Percy will 13 so it will before Kronos defeat, Percy is a year younger than Rose.**

 **Lucifer, Michael, Raphael will be out of character when they learn of their baby brother's child, Kronos, Umbridge, Fudge and Voldemort are the villains.**

 **Dumbledore will be good and caring, as will the Weasleys. Rose will be mature and calm.**

* * *

 **Gringotts Bank London**

 **July 23, 2015**

Rose Potter walked into the bank, her black hair and scar covered by a hood, she saw Griphook was free and she walked over.

"Yes" he asked and looked to the human and saw familiar emerald green eyes of the first human that knew his name and thanked him.

"Please, do not say my name, I got a letter saying to come here" Griphook nodded and got the young Potter heiress to follow him into the offices and he knocked on the accountant door.

"Enter" the voice yelled and Griphook opened the door for Rose Potter and closed it behind him.

"I got a letter saying for me to come here today" Griphook watched as Ironclaw smiled.

"Heiress Potter, My name is Ironclaw and I am the account manger of the Potter accounts and I sent the letter for you are due for your inheritance test" Rose frowned as she drew her hood back and letting her black hair fall to her to mid back.

"Inheritance Test, I thought those were done when I would be 17" Rose said and walked forward and sitting in a chair as Griphook stood next to the manger.

"You were meant to get this done to find out what you stand to inherit" Ironclaw stated and Rose nodded understanding.

"Cut your hand onto this parchment and it will show you what you can claim" Griphook said and Rose cut her and held it over the parchment and watched as the cut healed as the blood formed words and Rose's eyes widen in shock as she read it.

* * *

 **ROSALIE LILLIAN POTTER**

 **Aged – 14**

 **Birthday – July 31st**

Birth name – Selene Rose

Blood Adoptive mother – Lillian Marie Potter nee Evans (Deceased)

Blood Adoptive father – James Charles Potter (Deceased)

Godfather – Sirius Orion Black (Alive)

Godmother – Alice Faith Longbottom nee Stirling

Birth mother – Hestia, Greek Goddess of Home, family, fire and Hearth

Birth father – Gabriel, Arch-Angel of Judgement and the Messenger of the Christian God

Blessed by Hecate, Goddess of Witchcraft, Magic, Crossroads and Necromancy.

 **Race**

Half Greek Goddess and Half Arch-Angel (Block by Hecate and made mortal protected in the UK from Angels, demons and Greek monsters)

 **Head Rings**

Potter, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff

 **Horcrux in Scar (Tom Marvolo Riddle) - Prophecy connected**

 **Powers**

Magic (Blessed by Hecate)

Illusions (Blessed by Hecate)

Parseltongue (Unlock, caused by Horcrux)

Pyrokinesis (Blocked)

Food-Conjuration (Blocked)

Flame Teleporting (Blocked)

Empathy (45% unlocked, 55% locked)

Telepathy (Blocked)

Warp Reality (Blocked)

Wings (Blocked)

Conjuration (Blocked)

 **Vaults**

Potter Trust Vault – 1000 gallons (Refills on the July 31st)

Potter Family Vault – 20 million gallons plus family heirlooms

Dorea Potter nee Black Vault – 400000 gallons

Gryffindor Vault – 10 billion gallons plus heirlooms

Ravenclaw Vault – Books, 567 million gallons and heirlooms

Hufflepuff Vault – 9 billion gallons and heirlooms

"You are welcome to show me, but it is your choice" Ironclaw told her and she smiled.

"I am sorry, but I need this information to remain hidden" Ironclaw nodded his head and Rose nodded her thanks and left the bank, deep in shock and she got back to her adoptive mother's sister home.

She ran up the stairs and looked at the results with a smile before she ripped the parchment in half and burnt the everything on the bottom, keeping her parentage and name in her trunk.

* * *

 **Chamber of Secrets**

 **Hogwarts**

 **7/1/16**

Hecate wondered who was summoning her and she looked around and saw she was in a chamber and then to the young teen on the ground and she gasped. There sat a young Hestia, her best friend yet it wasn't for Hestia had light warm brown eyes and this young teen had green eyes like emeralds and her eyes widen.

"Selene" she whispered and the girl looked at her.

"I did not say my name, Lady Hecate" Hecate smiled seeing not only Hestia's sweet nature flowing around the teen, but Gabriel's temper hidden under the surface.

"No, but you look like your mother with your father's eyes, Selene, when I came I thought I was looking at Hestia, till I saw your eyes" Selene smiled "Why did you summon me Selene?"

"I need you to unblock my powers, my best friend's dad was attacked by Voldemort's..." Hecate looked at her.

"Voldemort, how did he return?" Hecate asked and then she saw the lightning bolt scar on her honorary niece "Horcrux, the bastard made a Horcrux, I am sorry I can not remove it, there is a prophecy tied to you and it, but I can help block visions" Selene shook her head.

"If I do not have them, then someone I care about could get hurt, Mr Weasley nearly died if it were not for the vision" Hecate nodded seeing not only Hestia but Lady Rhea as well.

"Okay, Selene, I will keep it there, but I can not unblock your powers it will alert a very dangerous deity" Hecate told Selene and Selene looked down before she stood.

"Lady Hecate, please, I sense I will need them soon" Hecate looked into the pleading eyes of her friend's daughter.

"You realise you will gain wings and you will become a beacon to angels, demons and Greek Monsters" Selene looked at her "Selene you will become the first and only demi-archangel".

"This is something I have to do and if it alerts my father then do it" Selene stated and Hecate took a breath.

"This will hurt" Hecate whispered and Selene nodded and Hecate undid her block releasing Selene's grace and powers as the young girl screamed and as large tip to tip 12 foot wings came from Selene's back.

* * *

 **Elysium Fields Hotel, Muncie**

Gabriel knew he could die but he accepted it for he stood with humans then Lucifer would kill him and as Lucifer watched him as he pointed his arch-angel blade at his brother ready to strike when he felt a wave of power hit him and Lucifer. Gabriel's eyes widen as he felt the wave had something close to his grace and the wave left.

"Gabriel, that felt like your grace" Lucifer stated with questioning eyes and Gabriel made the blade disappear.

"I know, but oh no" Lucifer saw shock in his brother's vessel eyes filled in shock "Hestia" he whispered and flew off leaving a very confused Lucifer who decided to follow his favourite brother and find out what shocked his brother.

* * *

 **Chamber of Secrets**

Hecate had Selene's head in her lap as the wave stopped and the wings out, they were a beautiful pure white with little golden spots and she felt a fever.

"Shh, Selene, I know it hurts" Hecate whispered and then she heard the sounds of wings flapping and she looked up and saw a blonde haired man with dark forest near emerald green eyes.

"Who are you? Who is she?" the man demanded just as another flapping sounded and a man with skin falling off his face and blood on his left hand.

"My name is Hecate, I am not the Pagan form but the real Greek Goddess" she ran her hand through her niece's hair "This is Rosalie Lillian Potter, true name is Selene Rose" Hecate frowned and saw the parchment in the robes and grabbed it "She took the test" Hecate said in shock.

"What test?" the second man hissed and Hecate glared before throwing a barrier around the man sensing the demonic taint around him.

"An inheritance test, she is the daughter of a good friend" Hecate replied and looked at the first man "What are your names?"

"He is my older brother Lucifer, I am Gabriel" Gabriel introduced himself and Lucifer making Hecate gasp looking at the man before she handed him the test and he stepped back.

"Gabriel?" Lucifer asked worried seeing his younger brother's eyes widen and Gabriel looked at his older brother.

"Selene is my daughter, here" Lucifer was let go from the barrier and he read the parchment and looked to the teen in shock.

"She asked to release her powers, she had a vision of her best friend's father being attacked and she told me she would fight the bastard for killing her adopted parents and a friend" Hecate explained and she watched as the Morningstar walked forward and bent down to Selene placing a hand on her forehead and read his niece's memories.

"Gabriel, Hecate, this changes things" he looked to his younger brother "I will not fight Michael" Gabriel gaped.

"Why?" he asked walking over.

"You saw didn't you Morningstar" Lucifer nodded "Kronos, the titan of time is rising and that wave will have alerted everyone that there is someone powerful over the pond, Selene has her fight here and now she will have a harder time" Hecate explained and the brothers looked at each other.

"I can not hide her wings, you are her father" Lucifer stated and Gabriel nodded. Soon the brothers had the wings out of view and Selene's fever was still there.

"Hecate, that barrier you used against Lucifer would it hold against Michael and Raphael, we need to become a family once more" Gabriel said and Hecate nodded.

"Hogwarts hold strong wards and adding any barrier I place will be much stronger and will keep Michael and Raphael from attacking you or her" Hecate explained.

"Mikey, Raphie, get your feathered butts here, I will explain" Gabriel called and Lucifer shook his head before there were two flapping sounds and Hecate threw up two barriers up.

"Lucifer, Gabriel" the tall dark haired man hissed and the other looked to Hecate and Selene.

"Who are they?" he asked.

"Raphael, this is the true Greek Goddess Hecate" Gabriel sighed seeing the glares "okay, so I ran away I hated seeing Lucifer and Michael fight, so I faked my death became Loki, a trickster Pagan God and 17 years years ago I met Hestia, Greek Olympian Goddess of Home, Hearth, Fire and Family, I fell head over heels for her" Gabriel had a smile on his face and his older brothers saw Hecate smiling at Gabriel.

"She thought you were dead, she found out two weeks after you left she was pregnant with Selene however cause she made an oath not to fall in love she was scared Lightning bolt would kill her child, so she called on me and I hid Selene under the name of Rosalie and gave her to the Potters who were my favourite couple and for fifteen months, Selene was raised in love and then the bastard came killed James and Lily and then I lost sight of her before she briefly appeared and I knew she entered Hogwarts" Hecate ran a hand through Selene's hair "Selene summoned me to release her powers, aware she would alert you all and my world" Hecate explained and the brothers looked at the girl as Gabriel looked at Raphael.

"Heal her please" Raphael nodded and the barrier fell and Raphael walked over and he felt not only Gabriel's grace, but his niece had strong grace as well.

"We will have to train her" Michael commented as he watched Raphael heal Selene's body from the pain of being her powers released.

"She goes to school, we would have to stay here" Lucifer stated and Hecate smiled.

"I can make you children or I can use this chamber as your rooms, training room and I will get Hestia" Hecate said and the four looked at each other.

"My head" they heard and saw Selene waking and Hecate looked at them and mouthed _'Introduce yourselves'_ and they saw emerald green eyes specks of gold in them and she looked at each one "Who are you?" she asked as Hecate chuckled.

"Selene, they sensed your power unlocking" Selene got up slowly and looked at Raphael with a raised eyebrow so much like Gabriel.

"Hello Selene, my name is Raphael" Selene looked shocked and then to the other man that was bent down next to her, the same forest near emerald green eyes.

"Hello Selene, I'm Gabriel and well I can sense you guessed your father" Selene smirked and Michael, Lucifer and Raphael groaned, they sensed Selene was like her father and Selene looked to the other two standing.

"I am going to guess you are Lucifer Morningstar" looking at the blonde, who nodded impressed "Then you would be Michael" Michael smiled and Selene frowned "I thought I would have wings" Gabriel waved his hand and she saw them.

"I hid them so while you are at school, you will learn that" Selene nodded and Gabriel hid them but she felt the weight of them.

"You four must decide if you will stay or head back" Hecate informed them.

"I will be staying" Gabriel stated and he sat next to his daughter who smiled.

"We will stay as well" Michael said looking at the others and Hecate nodded.

"Children or down here" she asked.

"Down here" Raphael stated quickly and Hecate waved her hand and the Chamber was cleaned and made into an apartment with kitchen and lounge.

"Selene, you best head back up, if you need me call and I will bring Hestia here when I can, she does not want anyone know of Selene or Gabriel" the arch-angels nodded and Hecate disappeared and Selene stood up with Gabriel's help and she placed a hand on her forehead.

"Dizzy, I can feel heat" Michael smiled.

"I will help" Selene smiled and hugged the eldest to his shock.

"I always wanted a family, I will be back later, please do not fight" Selene said and Raphael walked over to her and she looked at him.

"We won't, Selene" Selene smiled and looked to her father.

"Thank you for coming, dad" Selene said before running out and out of sight not seeing the shocked look on Gabriel's face while his older brothers did.

"Well, in dad's name you look truly shocked" Michael commented and Gabriel nodded.

"I never thought I would ever get called a dad or even that I would be a father" he replied and he walked over to the lounge.

"Gabriel, I am sorry, Lucifer and I put you in a position where you had to chose" Michael said and Gabriel smiled.

"I have my brothers back, I.. have... a... daughter" Gabriel eyes widen "Oh in father's name she is not dating" his older brothers started laughing and Gabriel glared.

Gabriel shook his head happy to make his brothers laugh for the first time in centuries he was truly happy, now all was for his father to return and he would be over the moon.

* * *

The next morning, Selene walked down to the Great Hall and got her breakfast before she left the hall to spend time before class with her new found father and uncles.

"Rose, where are you going with breakfast?" Hermione asked and Selene smiled.

"To think" Hermione looked at Ron and they watched as their best friend walked out holding a plate of food.

Selene's first class would be starting in an hour and she felt her wings itch and she headed down to the chamber turned apartment closing the opening behind her, she entered and smiled seeing books in front of her father and uncles.

"Good morning, Selene" Raphael said and she walked towards him and sat down.

"I never asked but what do you eat?" she asked looking at her father as her uncles looked up.

"I eat candy" Selene glared causing her uncles to laugh "no, not my daughter as well" Gabriel cried out as Selene saw Lucifer laughing making Gabriel cross his arms and pouting.

"Apart from your father, Lucifer, Raphael and I rarely if ever eat, we do not have to sleep either" Selene nodded and tilted her head.

"Well do you want to meet your first magical creature?" Selene asked and Gabriel nodded "Dobby" Selene shouted and the arch-angels jumped as the house elf appeared and they were amazed seeing the creature wearing odd socks and bat like ears.

"Miss Rose, summons Dobby..." he saw the men with his mistress "Whose they?"

"Dobby, promise not to tell anyone not even the headmaster till I am ready" Dobby nodded "Dobby, I found out before fifth year started that I was adopted by the Potters, my mother gave me to her friend who placed me there, Dobby this is my father and uncles" Selene said softly and Dobby let a happy cry scaring the arch-angels.

"Dobby is happy for Mistress" he cried and Selene bent down.

"Dobby, I need you to keep it quiet they are here" Dobby nodded and Selene smiled.

"Happys too, just call Dobby's name and Dobby will bring food" Dobby disappeared and Selene smiled.

"He saved my life well that is a long story" Selene told them and then her eyes widen and looked at the time "Thank you, I thought I was going to be late for class" she relaxed and finished her breakfast.

"What do you like to do when not in Class?" Michael asked causing Lucifer to laugh.

"Well I love flying and relaxing by the lake" she explained.

"Pranks?" Gabriel asked his daughter.

"Well there are the Weasley Twins, Fred and George who have jokes" Selene smirked before it went but Raphael saw it and knew a prankster in the making from helping raise Gabriel, then Selene had to head to class.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, the brothers connected the Winchesters and Castiel that there would be no apocalypse before getting books on Greek Myths to help get Selene ready, Gabriel adored his daughter and was staying close while his older brothers went off to find what Kronos was planning or even if they could find Voldemort. The four trained Selene in flight and her angelic powers while Gabriel taught conjuration.

Selene decided four weeks after releasing her powers and meeting her father and uncles that it was time to prank them and also let Hermione, Ron and the Twins meet them.

"Rosie" Selene walked down the stairs to see her four friends.

"I need some prank products, please and I will explain later at lunch" Selene said and the twins nodded and handed her a small bag getting a glare from Hermione.

"Who are you going use those on?" Hermione asked and Selene bit her lip.

" _Dad, is everyone down there, I want you to meet my friends and the twins"_ Selene asked in the link her father set up for her to him.

" _Yes, we are down here and bring them down, can you trust them?"_ her father replied and she sent a smile to him.

"Come with" the four nodded and headed down to the chamber.

"This is the Chamber of Secrets" Ron said and Selene smiled.

"I will explain when we get down" she opened the sinks and the four friends jumped down followed by Selene who closed it after her.

Hermione, Ron, Fred and George followed the young heiress before she turned to them.

"Fred, George you have the candies" she said with a smirk and the twins nodded "I am about to introduce you all to four men who since I met them when we returned back to school over Christmas" the four exchanged looks of concern and entered the chamber of secrets that they knew was a dead Basilisk was lying, but as they entered it was not statues or water anywhere but a apartment type with wooden floors five doors to the left and in front of them were four men playing cards.

"Selene" Gabriel said getting up and walking over hugging her close.

"Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, this is well my birth father and he older brothers, before I say their names Fred pass me a candy" Raphael saw a pure smirk on his niece's face and he watched as Selene passed the candy to her father who looked at her in thanks before to Raphael's shock as soon as Gabriel placed the candy in his mouth he turned in a giant yellow bird looking like a canary. Lucifer, Michael and he laughed as Selene giggled.

* * *

 **Honestly forgot about this story**


	14. OUAT Young Justice (Emma is Artemis)

**Saved on 8/4/2016**

 **Young Justice/Once Upon a Time**

 **Plot** – What if Emma was really Artemis and Henry was the son of Wally? Artemis retires and when Henry finds her, she grabs her bow and arrow in case she needed it, when Henry asks about his father, Artemis does not tell the whole truth and tells Henry he died a hero which was the truth, but not her life as Artemis. What if Henry could not find Emma due to her moving around so much? So he tracked down his father in hopes he knew where to track his mother saviour down.

Henry has Snow White's hair colour, but instead of his eyes being hazel they are the same bright green as Wally's.

* * *

Henry Daniel Mills was annoyed and worried seeing as he ran away from the evil queen so he could find his birth mother Emma Swan who would not stop moving around the world so Henry thought he should see if he could find his father a Wallace West who lived in Central City which is in part of the reason Henry was worried due to Storybrooke was in Maine near New York and Central City was near Kansas City.

Henry watched as the bus he has been on since Boston drove into Central City 20 hours since leaving to find his parents, he got off the bus and looked around the large city.

"Wow" Henry said and he pulled out his father's address and brought out the map he brought before leaving for the bus, he raised an eyebrow, his father's house was not to far away and got walking towards the house.

Henry walked for about 38 minutes and came to a nice red two story house and took a breath and walked up to the front door.

"Hello" a woman with flame orange red hair and the same shade of green eyes as him 1 minute after he knocked.

"Hi, my name is Henry is there a Wallace West here" the woman blinked.

"May I ask why?" the woman asked.

"I'm his son" the woman's eyes widen "I am hoping I can talk to him" the woman let the boy in and walked to the stairs.

"WALLACE RUDOLPH WEST GET DOWN HERE!" Henry's eyes widen and he smiled as a loud thump sounded above.

"Aunt Iris, I have to get to work" Henry watched as a red headed man walked down the stairs.

"I know, Wally... but you best come in here" Iris lead Wally to where Henry stood.

"Hi, kid" Wally was confused "You wanted to see me" Wally asked.

"Yeah... my name is Henry and I am your son" Wally faulted and took a step back "Wait, did you know a woman by Emma Swan"

"I did not know a Emma Swan, sorry kid" Henry looked down before smiling and took off his backpack and brought out the latest photo he had of his mother.

"This is Emma, she is my mum" Henry said handing the photo to Wally and he fell to his knees.

"Artemis" Wally whispered and Iris looked at Wally and then to Henry.

"Wally he has the West family eyes and your nose" Wally looked at Henry.

"Kid, I have not seen nor heard from Artemis in years" Henry looked down "plus I did not know her as Emma, but as Artemis" Henry frowned.

"I need your help to track her down she moves around a lot and I need her to break a curse "Wally and Iris looked at each other.

"Kid, there is no such thing as curses" Henry pulled out the book.

"Here in this book everything truly happened... Emma is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and the Evil Queen cursed everyone in the Enchanted Forest to a land with no magic, they have no idea who they are and on Emma's 28th birthday she is meant to come and break the curse" Henry was pleading and Wally rubbed his hair.

"Kid, curses and fairytales do not exist" Wally told him and Henry pulled a smirk that Iris saw as Artemis Crook's smirk.

"Well if you do not help me find her I will call the police and tell them you kidnapped me" Wally looked at the boy before Iris laughed.

"He is your son, alright" Wally glared at his aunt and then sighed.

"And they would believe you cause you look a lot like me" Wally sighed "Okay, kid where was the last place Artemis was in?"

Henry pulled out a piece of paper and read "Emma was last in Miami before boarding a plane to London" Wally groaned.

"She is going to be hard to ping down, okay kid I am going to tell you something that you have to swear not to repeat it" Henry nodded confused while Iris shot a look to Wally "Okay, Henry you and I are going to some friends of mine in Happy Harbour and hopefully with their resources we can work out where Artemis is going next" Henry nodded "However to get there you will have to pack your bag up and hold onto me" Henry looked confused "I am Kid Flash and my uncle is the Flash, but he is working with Green Lantern in space... we are going to see my team to get them to chase down Artemis who has a lot to answer for" Henry was amazed and he nodded packing his bag up.

"Wally are you sure about this" Iris asked.

"Zatanna will know the truth and if we can get Fate there then hopefully prove everything" Iris nodded and hugged her nephew.

"Be safe" Wally nodded and grabbed his mobile and dialled a number.

"Kid, we will leave a few minutes" Henry nodded and Iris got Henry to follow her to the kitchen.

"Wally, do you have any idea of the time here?" a growl came over the phone.

"Roy, I need you and Jade to the mountain I have someone with me... Artemis and mine son who has tracked me down to find Artemis who is using the name Emma, get the main team and all the Bats over this will need to be fast" Roy hung up and Wally smiled and Henry walked out "Henry hold on tight to your bag" Henry nodded and Wally grabbed his son and ran out of the door heading straight to the Zeta tube.

"Kid Flash B03 and guest" Wally said coming to the main tube of Central City. He walked though and saw near everyone including the founders not GL or his uncle.

"Wally you told Roy you have information on Artemis" Green arrow said and Wally nodded and put Henry down.

"Henry here tracked me down, he is my son as well as Artemis and the reason none of us have found her is cause she moves around a lot as well as under Emma Swan" Wally saw Jade's eyes open in shock.

"I thought she told Young Justice her true name... my father and mother adopted her when she was 11 and well trained her and father told her to keep her name secret no matter what" everyone looked at the ex assassin.

"She told me" a voice came from the shadows and Wally saw Jason Todd standing there "I bugged her when we were 12 to tell me truly if her name was Artemis due to the Greek man hating goddess and she told me Sportsmaster told her to keep her real name safe and in the back of her mind as she was his and only his killer" everyone looked at Henry who looked nervous.

"Another reason why I wanted you here, Henry tells me that Emma is the daughter of fairytale characters Snow white and Prince Charming and the town he lives in is cursed" Zatanna looked up in shock.

"There is a town that father sense just appear in Maine 28 years ago, he told me about it sensing there was something hidden" Henry smiled.

"Everyone was cursed from the Enchanted Forest by the Evil Queen who is my adopted mother and the step mother of Snow white... here" Batman walked forward and grabbed the book handing it to Zatanna whose eyes glowed and Henry watched as the pages came out.

"It is true" Zatanna said and everyone looked shock.

"Emma is the saviour and she will bring everyone's happy ending back" there was an excited yell and Henry watched as the man with black and blue smirked.

"I have got a Miss Emma Swan mobile number" Batman nodded "I can listen in to where she is she can not hear us and I can find out where she is" everyone nodded and Nightwing turned the sound on.

There was quiet before a loud crashing sound and swearing.

* * *

 **Maybe**


	15. Buffy is Gabriel's daughter

**Saved on 16/2/2017**

 **Buffy/Supernatural**

 **Plot –** Buffy is the daughter of Gabriel and Joyce. Gabriel hides Buffy true self away and he loses track of his daughter when Buffy becomes the Slayer and heads to the Hell-Mouth, only Chuck can see her and he sees her fighting against demonic vampires and then sees something that scares him and decides to stop Michael and Lucifer's fight summoning his sons to him.

Making Michael, Lucifer and Raphael will be out of character due to the fact I love some stories where they care for one another after they get together once again. Faith will be good and never went to the Mayor.

Dawn is the sister of Faith and in the 'Hammer of the Gods' of Supernatural.

Elizabeth 'Buffy' Anne Summers was born in 1991, she is 17 years old.

This is set in 2009, in the episode 'Amends' for when Chuck is watching Buffy and at the end of 'Gingerbread' when the Arch-Angels appear in Sunnydale.

 **I will be ignoring season three episodes 13, 14 (Weasley is already there),15,16, 17, 19. Chapter two will deal with 'Earshot' and 'Prom'.**

* * *

Chuck watched as his granddaughter meet and hit the re-souled Angelus, a 256 year old demonic vampire and he was concerned with the First Evil rising. He frowned thinking of them, he knew he couldn't let it happen so Chuck closed his eyes and looked for his sons, he saw Gabriel with the Pagan gods with Lucifer heading that way, Michael was up in heaven with Raphael and he opened his eyes before sending up four force shields to hold his sons before he clicked his fingers turning invisible as they appeared.

"What? Where" Chuck smirked seeing that Michael was in John Winchester's younger self "Lucifer" Michael hissed spotting his next youngest brother, who had skin peeling on his face while wearing a simple cargo jacket, faded yellow shirt and jeans, his vessel had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Michael, you did this you want to fight now" Lucifer asked with a smirk and cold eyes, taking in his older brother's white shirt and jeans.

"Enough!" Raphael was glaring at the barriers holding them in different places "Force Fields?" Raphael stated and the two older brothers looked to Raphael taking in jeans and a white jacket, his vessel was African American with dark brown hair and light hazel eyes.

"Ouch" the three eldest looked to see to their shock their youngest brother Gabriel holding his hand.

"Gabby?" they asked in shock at seeing the youngest Arch-Angel standing there wearing a cargo jacket, dark maroon shirt and black jeans, while his amber brown eyes were harder than ever while his vessel had dark blonde hair.

"Yeah, yeah" Gabriel glaring at the shield and clicking his fingers before frowning "Bugger, which of you did this?" he asked pointing at each of his brothers who were still in shock.

"I thought you were dead, no one knew where you were" Michael cried out and Chuck saw the others were worried and relieved at seeing the runaway Arch-Angel.

"Look, I hated seeing you all rip at each other throats and then father left and I had to go" Gabriel explained and Chuck sighed running his hand over his face.

"We looked for you Gabby everywhere and then Michael cast me into the cage and till today I feared you were dead" Lucifer said softly, Chuck smiled knowing that Lucifer and Gabriel had a good brother relationship and Gabriel sighed.

"Look, we are flawed, father's creations are as well, no one is perfect and if only you understood that Lucifer" Gabriel said and looked around the room so Chuck decided to reveal himself well only his voice.

"Well said my messenger" that cause Gabriel to smile as his sons looked around shocked "I am sorry you couldn't take the fighting, you were always peaceful and always wanting to play pranks or joke around yet you always had a serious side" Chuck smiled seeing his youngest Arch-angel smile.

"Father, where are you?" Raphael asked looking around the room.

"Here in the room, just out of sight for a bit till I know you all have settled down at seeing each other" Michael and Lucifer looked at each and their father continued "my healer like Gabriel you liked it when you all got along, till Michael and Lucifer fighting got worst and dragged you in, I saw it son and while I am disappointed in you all I am happy to see you here for there is something more important than Michael and Lucifer apocalypse to bring hell or paradise to my world" Chuck stated and his sons frowned.

"I thought you wanted Lucifer and I to battle, father" Michael said in uneasy tone of voice while Lucifer was looking at Michael.

"At first I wanted you both to resolve it and not drag your brothers into it" Lucifer and Michael blushed, while Raphael shook his head at his older brothers and Gabriel was looking for his father's voice "I left and hid here on Earth and for centuries watched over humans fight over small things or large, I was happy how my life was going... well as happy with one son in the cage, one son becoming cold and uncaring, one son had runaway and hiding on Earth as well" Chuck sighed "21 years ago I had a vision of two things coming to destroy Earth that would do greater damage to my creations than Lucifer and Michael's fight and well I have been watching and one entity has waited for 99 years and with only 31 days to go before the world is covered in darkness with the threat of unlocking your aunt" Chuck explained causing gasps and he saw Lucifer looking at Michael.

"Who could release the Darkness?" Raphael asked and Chuck turned visible again causing Michael and Raphael to be shocked.

"Father, you disguised yourself as a prophet" Chuck smirked and Gabriel laughed loving the fact their father was in plain sight and none of them sensed it "Never knew you could pull a prank over like that well done father" Gabriel said with a clap of his hands while Raphael and Michael glared at the youngest while Lucifer was laughing at seeing the joy in Gabriel's eyes and laugh.

"Thank you, Gabriel, now before anything the vision had a young girl destined to be the Slayer" Chuck clicked his fingers sensing Buffy fighting tied to a large stake and he clicked his fingers as a TV appeared.

The screen showed a blonde haired young woman tied to a large stake looking at a demon, but not from hell the Arch-angels knew before she bent over and the stake went through the neck of the creature.

" _Did I get it? Did I get it?"_ she said looking around and then two young men fell from the ceiling and looking up in shock.

" _We're here to save you"_ the ginger red said in a confused voice and Chuck clicked his fingers and the TV disappeared and Chuck looked at his eldest sons.

"The young woman is named Elizabeth 'Buffy' Anne Summers, well she is not the normal slayer or fully human" Chuck looked to Gabriel who was shocked causing his brothers to look at each other.

"Dad, I swear I thought she was dead" Gabriel stated shocked and scared while the eldest brothers looked at the youngest worried about seeing the distress look in Gabriel's amber brown eyes that was flashing gold.

"I know son, I am not angry for her existing, for she had always had destiny and still does" Chuck smiled softly at Gabriel who was in shocked before looking at his eldest sons "Michael, Lucifer, Raphael" the brothers had a feeling they knew what Gabriel had done "Gabriel fell in love with a mortal named Joyce Summers, Buffy is the result and before Gabriel left to give just deserts once again locked Buffy's grace away and once she was on the Mouth of Hell well one of them, your aunt Amara created those, anyway once Buffy arrived at the the Mouth of Hell" Chuck looked down before looking up to his sons "I decided to create a barrier to keep angels and other demons that did not belong out Sunnydale to protect Buffy till she was ready and trained to face the angels and the demons out here" Chuck smiled "she has a destiny there, but now that destiny is threaten by a sorcerer who will turn into a pure Earth based demon one not from hell but a different dimension" Gabriel fell to his knees and Chuck walked over and bent down to him releasing the force field containing Gabriel.

"I mourned her and Joyce, dad" Gabriel whispered and Chuck sighed running a hand through his youngest son's hair.

"I know" Chuck looked at the eldest three "I need you four to go and help, I will not go for if Chuck Shurley disappears from Castiel's sight then Heaven will be alerted and start looking for me rather intensely, you four need to work together and bring Richard Wilkins down before the eclipse starts and unlock Buffy's grace train her to use it and no fighting with each other" Chuck said and Raphael bowed his head.

"I promise father to keep Michael and Lucifer in line, however with Lucifer's vessel and Samuel Winchester saying no how is Lucifer to walk around with how he looks" Raphael asked and the two brothers in question sighed before nodding to each other.

"We agree not to fight" Lucifer stated calmly and Chuck smiled.

"How bad would this Wilkins be?" Michael asked and Chuck sighed shaking his head.

"He will bring pure breed demons straight from the Hell-Mouth before taking over the world, not even the demons that possess humans would live as well as unlock Amara's cage" Chuck sighed and walked over to his chair as his sons watched "Richard Wilkins will find out about me and kill me before destroying the angels in heaven, Lucifer and Michael would be trapped in the cage and Raphael and Gabriel are killed" Chuck said sadly and Gabriel looked up in shock "I will keep watch over you four, if it becomes to dangerous or your lives are in danger I will come but I trust you to train young Buffy" Chuck stated and they nodded "Also as for your vessel Lucifer" Chuck clicked his fingers and the wounds healed up "Nick has moved on".

"Father what is Buffy doing now?" Gabriel asked and Chuck laughed.

"She is currently sleeping, now I have purchased a house with four bedrooms, a basement for training and a few extra things" Chuck explained and the brothers smiled "I will take you to the barrier protecting Sunnydale to let you four in, call for me if you need anything" the brothers nodded and soon they appeared with the help Gabriel and Chuck hid them under a shield at the barrier will there was a layer of power and Chuck opened it.

"Dad, we will keep the world safe from his sorcerer, count on it" Gabriel said with a smirk and Chuck nodded and disappeared.

"Gabe, I am sorry I tried to drag on though the battle between Lucifer and I" Michael said softly as the four walked towards the town.

"It is fine, look I forgive you all, but I need to gather my thoughts" the brothers saw Gabriel looking towards the town "Joyce, father never said if she were alive or dead" Raphael rubbed Gabriel's left shoulder "Buffy is a Nephilim, along with being the Slayer and a school girl" Michael smirked.

"Who would be dating soon?" Gabriel jumped and turned to Michael.

"My daughter will not be dating" Gabriel stated with a cross of his arms making his brothers laughed and he frowned.

"You will be fine, Gabe" Lucifer said softly and soon they arrived at the house their father brought and entered.

"Nice" Gabriel said with a smirk seeing the giant TV and jumped over the couch turning on a film, his brothers shook their heads. Lucifer grabbed Gabriel who groaned and walked with them. They saw an small infirmary where Raphael smiled and whispered to his father thanks. They found a kitchen with a note saying it was time for them to learn to cook for Buffy and her friends.

"Bugger" Lucifer said and Gabriel smirked.

"I already can cook, well summon food and the Winchesters liked it fine" the three brothers glared before the decided to find their rooms.

They found each room had a large TV and bed, even though none of them slept but they were there for relaxing and each room had enough place to stretch their wings out without fear of showing their true form seeing as their father made the bodies theirs well in Gabriel's case he already had the soul of his vessel pass on.

As morning broke, Gabriel decided to find where his daughter's school was while his older brothers played around with the TV, as the three of them had not been around TVs before and Gabriel decided to leave a small prank in the kitchen and left the home.

* * *

 **Another one I saw and forgot about.**


	16. SPN HP (FHP saves Gabe)

**Saved on 29/7/2013**

 **Supernatural/Harry Potter**

 **Plot – Female Harry/Gabriel.** When Gabriel confronted Lucifer in the Elysium Hotel, he faked his death, he was injured but at least alive and he runs away from the US. His injures cause him to fall into a backyard and he blacks out. Azalea Potter had beaten Voldemort and now was relaxing wanting to find out what she was to do next, she was shocked when Kreacher alerted her to a strange being in the backyard and she went out and saw the man was injured and out cold. She brought him and took him up to room that was not used to heal him. Over the following two weeks, Gabriel was feverish, slowly healing and when he is awake he sees a beautiful young woman changing a bandage on his chest.

* * *

Gabriel felt his own blade go into his chest before he sent his grace and created vessel away leaving an illusion faking his death. However he knew he could still die from the wounds and as he flew over the ocean, he still his eyes closing and he shook his head tying to keep himself awake so he could get to safety and then nothing.

Azalea relaxed in the Black Family library drinking her evening tea, it had been three months since Voldemort's final death and she had no plan to join the Ministry of Magic and since Fred's death she couldn't be around the Weasleys.

"Mistress" Azalea turned her head to the doorway and saw Kreacher standing there a fearful expression on his aging face "Something or someone is in the backyard" Azalea stood and headed down the stairs to the kitchen and back door, to find what has the now faithful house elf scared or worried.

Azalea opened the backdoor and saw just near the side fence there was a body lying on the grass, she ran over and knelt to the body, she saw it was a man with a bleeding wound in his chest and his breathing uneven.

"Kreacher, can you get room two cleared please with bandages and water" Kreacher popped away and she turned back to the man "Wingardium Leviosa" she cast the hover charm and slowly led the man's body into Grimmauld Place and carefully up the stairs to the second room where she use to sleep when Sirius was alive.

"Mistress, everything is there ready for strange man" Kreacher stated and Azalea entered the room and placed the man on the bed.

Azalea was happy that she learnt to heal others, she vanished the bloodied shirt and jacket away and grabbed a wash cloth and placing it in the water before clearing the dried blood, Kreacher came in with needle and thread.

"Here you go Mistress" Azalea smiled at the house elf and soon stitched the wound closer together, she grabbed a bandage and using her magic covered the wound. The man was feverish and muttering under his breath.

"Kreacher, can I please have a fever reducing potion and a clean wash cloth" Azalea whispered placing her hand on the man's cheek "It is will be okay, shh" Azalea whispered as Kreacher came back with the two things she needed, she opened the potion "I know this will be disgusting but it will help you heal" Azalea gently placed the small bottle on the man's lips and got him to swallow the potion to help reduce his fever and placed the wash cloth on his forehead.

Azalea as the days became a week, re-dressed the wound and checking the stitches, she only had change them once when the wound bleed and she had monitoring charms over him in case she had to leave the room, but most times she was there with a book or her tea. She listened to his voice when he was caught in a feverish state, she caught the names Lucy and words sorry, forgive me and others.

Kreacher brought in fresh bandages as it turned to week two and the man was now worrying her, even though he had woken brief periods of time, his eyes were not focused just dazed and Azalea has been called Kali twice and wondered who the woman was.

She placed the wash cloth on the man's forehead and changed the bandages before she got a fright as a hand grabbed her wrist.

"W-Where?" he coughed and Azalea grabbed a glass a water letting him slip it.

Gabriel felt soft hands on his chest and he opened his eyes weakly and saw a black haired young woman and he grabbed her wrist giving her a fright.

"W-Where?" he asked before coughing and he felt water on his lips and he took a few slips.

"Easy, your wound is still healing, I have done the best I could, just relax and stay laying down please" the young woman said softly and Gabriel could feel faint power within the young woman.

"W-Where am I?" Gabriel asked and he saw the young woman moved her hair behind her ear smiled softly.

"My home, you were in my backyard" she answered and he tried to sit up before he felt hands on his shoulders "Easy, you could reopen your wound, please just relax" he looked into her eyes and saw pure emerald green watching him with worry.

"W-Who are y-y-you?" he asked hating feeling so weak and his grace low.

"My name is Azalea Marie Potter, what is your name?" she asked and he coughed.

"Gabriel" he answered and she smiled before grabbing the glass.

"Just small slips" she told him and he looked around seeing the dark wall paper.

"Are you here by yourself?" he asked and she looked away.


	17. SPN HP (Female Harry)

**Saved on 14/8/2017  
  
Harry Potter/Supernatural**

 **Plot –** Female Harry. Anastasia Evelyn Potter ran away from the Dursleys when she was 5 years old and she ran into Rowena who was doing a supply run for the Bunker. Rowena senses power in the young girl and the young girl pleads to take her away, Rowena agrees. Chuck and Amara never left how they did in the show, they remained in the Bunker and brought back the Archangels.

Crowley, Rowena, Chuck, Amara, Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel, Castiel, Sam and Dean live in the Bunker.

* * *

It was a normal Saturday in the Men of Letters bunker; the library had Rowena, Lucifer and Castiel each relaxing reading a book, while Chuck was playing chess against Crowley in what was called the war room, Gabriel was planning a prank on the youngest Winchester who was sleeping in his room unaware the youngest Archangel was entering, Raphael was in the newly created med-bay reading of an article online about new medicine for the humans in the Bunker, Michael was at one of the many computers ordering a few things after Sam showed him how to and finally Amara was heading towards the library passing the kitchen as Dean was coming out with a cookie in hand.

"You know you could have burnt your hand" Amara stated as she looked back to Dean.

"I know, but I had to grab the first cookie before Sammy" Dean replied and Amara shook her head before heading to the library.

Everyone heard the angry shout from Sam Winchester before everyone saw Gabriel running out of the hallway to where the bedrooms were.

Rowena smirked watching as Sam chased after Gabriel after he pranked the youngest Winchester and she laughed hearing a crash coming from the front left hallway.

"What did Gabriel do this time?" Amara asked walking over to her best friend, ever since Amara made up with Chuck she decided to see what the new time period could offer her and she had found a few things she fell in love for.

"I believe that Gabriel pranked Samuel's Ipod alarm" Rowena replied as Amara sat down at the table as she saw Dean walking from the side door eating a cookie.

"Who got Sammy?" he asked just as Sam walked in.

"Do not call me Sammy, Dean and Gabriel got into my Ipod changing my music to that horrible creepy child laughing" Sam answered grabbing the cookie as Lucifer laughed.

"That was mine" Sam smirked before he ran off "Get back here you little cookie rat" Dean yelled chasing after his younger brother while Rowena laughed hearing the brothers run deeper into the Bunker.

"Is it safe?" Gabriel asked looking into the library.

"Dean is chasing Sam due to Sam stealing Dean's cookie and good job, Gabe" Lucifer answered from his lazy boy reading one of the many books of the library.

"Rowena, I was wondering if you would like to do the supply run" Michael asked coming into the library.


End file.
